Winning Five Dates with George Weasley
by happyendings55
Summary: It should have been easy to go on five dates with George Weasley. Unfortunately for Discordia, she had three strikes against her: her last name was Malfoy, her cousin spent his school years tormenting the Weasleys, and she was only doing it for a bet.
1. In Which Everyone Attends a Wedding &

**Chapter One: In Which Everyone Attends a Wedding and a Weasley Meets a Malfoy**

Discordia Malfoy was standing in the same room with her cousin's soon-to-be wife staring at herself in the hideous dress that the soon-to-be wife picked out for her. Discordia actually did not have anything against Astoria Greengrass except for her lacking taste in bridesmaid dresses. The dress was a pale pink color that went just below Discordia's knees, had a darker pink ribbon that tied around her waist, spaghetti straps, and a completely straight chest line. It seriously was one of the most bloody distasteful things she'd ever seen. Even Duellona, Discordia's sister, had better sense than to pick this Merlin-awful thing and Duellona loved everything pink.

As Discordia continued her internal rant about the offending bridesmaid dress, Daphne, Astoria's sister, joined them in the room to begin putting on her dress as well. This was one of the biggest social events in the wizarding world, and she was going to look like Gilderoy Lockhart's robes.

"You're late!" Astoria screeched at her older sister. Duellona looked at Discordia and let out a small snicker. Duellona had gotten married a year earlier, and Discordia did not dare to be late to it.

"I know. I'm sorry. I got caught up with Blaise," Daphne apologized. Astoria let out a sigh. Her sister's unspoken words were that Blaise and Daphne were still enjoying each other's first year of marriage bliss.

"Well just hurry up! I refuse to be late to my own wedding!" Astoria whined as she finished lacing up the corset bodice to her immaculately perfect wedding gown. If Discordia had been the type to think about marriage and weddings, then she would have been jealous, but as it were she just was happy that her cousin was getting married. It made her parents stop thinking about her doing so for awhile. It's not that Vesperus and Adorabella Malfoy were in a rush to send their youngest child out into some unsuspecting wizard's life, but they were upset that Discordia seemed to not want to be with anyone.

"Maybe it has something to do with Merlin-awful bridesmaid dresses," she grumbled to herself before making sure that Astoria hadn't heard her. That would be all she would need, a lecture from her aunt Narcissa about propriety and being a well-respected pureblood. Once upon a time Discordia agreed with these beliefs, but after seeing what the war in Britain did to her cousin, and the non-judgmental ways in Greece, she didn't care anymore about being pureblooded. It wasn't to say that she didn't believe she was better than everyone else, because let's face it, she was. She just didn't think how your blood was made up had anything to do with it.

"Discordia, it's time for us to go downstairs," Duellona said as she pushed her younger sister in line in front of her.

The wedding had been a short-lived event. The bride was gorgeous, the groom was gorgeous and Discordia was unsure about the lot of four redheads and a couple others at a table in the back of the reception.

"Staring at the Weasleys, I thought my younger cousin had better taste than that," Draco drawled disapprovingly. Discordia would have looked up startled if she didn't have such a large control over displaying her emotions. Instead she looked over to where her cousin had originally been standing next to his new wife and saw that his in-laws had joined her in conversation. Discordia knew Draco's feelings on the Greengrasses and knew why he had come over to drive her nutters instead.

"If you don't like them so much, then why are they at your wedding? And, I'm not that much younger than you. It's only eight days!" She huffed and he let out a condescending chuckle.

"They're here because the youngest of the redheaded oaf brothers, his saint of a best friend known to the rest of the world as Harry Potter, and his bushy-headed, know-it-all wife saved my arse from going to Azkaban after the war. And, I know eight days isn't that much older, but it has always been my pleasure to rub it in your face because it is so little an amount," he answered. Discordia sighed knowing he would forever hold those eight days over her head. Also, she knew him well enough to know that even though he said all those things about the others his tone of voice said he respected them a great deal.

"Well cousin, you have so many nice things to say about people," she retorted, pushing a strand of her pin-straight chestnut brown hair out of her face.

"Shove it," he answered, but with a smirk. Discordia laughed. She knew that smirk. It was the Malfoy smirk and it came naturally with the cold gray eyes that all but her sister had inherited. Instead, Duellona had their mother's pale, sky blue eyes. Those doubled with her father's jet-black hair made Duellona a sight to behold. Discordia had remembered the following of wizards that Duellona had during her years at their school. It had been a tragedy to the male population when Duellona married Loukas last year.

"Oh please, you like them because you're indebted to them and secretly you wish you had what they do. Let's see if I can get this right. The redheads once upon a time were blood traitors and knowing my dear uncle Lucius, he taught you to hate them. So, you being the idolizing son you were, you did. And, when they didn't care because they knew they grew up with people who loved them while you grew up with material items, you attacked Potter every chance you got. I just don't know how the brunette wife fits into it."

"Muggle-born that helped Potter and Weasley in all of their amazing adventures," he said with just a little bit of harshness.

"Ah! So you hit the trifecta of everything you were taught to hate. Poor blood traitors that are more loved than you, a half-blood who was more famous than you, and a Muggle-born who's smarter than you. I'm seriously glad that Father fell in love with Greece and we could get over this blood rubbish quicker than you. That war was stupid! You do realize that Voldemort was a half-blood don't you?"

"Yes, Discordia, we were aware of that," he drawled in annoyance. He forgot how infuriating she could be. He was glad she lived on the other side of the continent. "When will you be returning to Greece?" He asked hoping she'd say tomorrow.

"Never," she answered. She looked up to see her cousin's perfect face staring at her in astonishment.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He asked a little louder than he intended.

"Because I've asked Aunt Narcissa if I could stay here until I find somewhere to live. I've been assigned as an ambassador for the Greek Ministry of Magic to your Ministry."

"That's bloody great; you're an awful pain in the arse, Discordia. I liked you better miles away."

"I know, love. Hence why I asked your mother to stay in your part of the manor," she answered with a Malfoy smirk and an evil snicker.

Draco frowned. It's not that he didn't love the evil midget witch he called his cousin, but the two could only be together for so long before they were throwing hexes at one another in his mother's rose garden. They were too much alike in their worse traits to get along for longer than three hours. It was one of the reasons that out of his three paternal cousins, she was his favorite.

"Don't worry. We're grown up now; I mean you're married so we have matured beyond the garden duels." She said reasonably. He nodded. "Now get back over to you're wife. You've spent plenty of time hassling me over nothing just to avoid idle chatter with her parents."

* * *

George Weasley had no idea what had possessed him to attend the ferret's wedding with his brothers and sister, but here he was at the reception. He drank a flute of champagne that came by on a tray that a house elf carried. George was pretty sure that somewhere Fred was laughing at him for following Ron, Percy, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to this stuffy event. George frowned at the thought of his lost twin. He was sure that no matter how much time had passed, he would never get over the loss of Fred. He looked over to the main table that the wedding party was supposed to be seated at. However, none of them were there. Instead, he watched as Malfoy approached the brunette from the bridesmaids over by the table that housed the cake.

"Oi, Ron! Who's that with Malfoy?" George asked his brother. She was definitely gorgeous, even in that rubbish bridesmaid dress.

"Oh, that's one of Malfoy's cousins. Apparently Lucius had a brother that no one knew about because he moved to Greece right after his graduation from Hogwarts. He's that large bloke over there with the black hair," Ron answered in between bites. George looked to the table that Malfoy's parents were sitting at and noted the wizard that Ron described. The man was Lucius's opposite in every way, but the steely gray eyes. He had a bit of a tan, most likely from the Greek weather, and black hair that was even darker than Harry's. George took in his wife too. She had long hair with tiny curls in the same color as her daughter's but she had pale blue eyes rather than the icy gray ones.

George looked back to the woman with Malfoy and watched as she laughed at him. _Well, at least she's laughing at him. That is definitely a good sign._ George thought to himself. He watched as she gave her cousin a smirk and an even scarier snicker and thought, _Never mind that last thought. She's probably even more evil than him, somebody to stay away from for sure._ He took one last look at her before turning his attention to Ginny's discussion about how her Quidditch team had a bigger chance at the Cup this year. George just grinned knowing that if he disagreed with his younger sister than she would probably hit him with a bat bogey hex and he would be embarrassed for the evening. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter was not a person to argue with unless you felt like having uncontrollable flying bogeys on your face for the next four hours.

"Well I think we've been here long enough to be polite, don't you?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, I think it would be best if we left now," Percy agreed, and if Fred had been there George would have helped to make fun of Percy's proper tone. George sighed again in depression. When was he going to get over this empty feeling? _Never._ He answered for himself as he followed the rest to the Apparition point set up outside Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Discordia was happy to return to her own clothing. She tossed the offending bridesmaid dress into a rubbish bin and sighed at the loss of a hundred galleons she had spent on the thing. If it had been for anyone else, but her favorite cousin, then she would not have worn it, but since it was Draco's wedding she had made an exception. She found her trunk in her room at her uncle's Manor, and began rummaging through it for her pajamas. She found the pajamas she had been looking for and hurriedly put them on. Tomorrow was her first day at her new ambassador job and she refused to not get sleep or be late. Malfoys never looked sleep-deprived, never overslept, and most definitely were never late. Discordia may have been raised on a different set of Malfoy values in Greece, but the basic ones between both the brothers' families were very much the same.

The next morning, Discordia woke up in plenty of time to bathe, pick out the perfect robes, and Floo to the Ministry before her designated starting time. She started with her outfit, and chose a set of royal blue robes with the Greek Ministry's logo on them and entered the lavatory that was connected to her suite. She didn't waste too much time in the shower. She washed her hair, body, and then exited the shower to brush her teeth. Once she had done all this, she used a simple drying charm and watched as the board-straight hair fell to just below her shoulders and she proceeded to put on an elegant black skirt, blue button-up blouse, and her robes before leaving her room and heading to the parlor that housed the fireplace connected to the Floo network.

"Good morning Discordia," Narcissa greeted as Discordia approached the front parlor.

"Good morning Aunt Narcissa," she replied. She really wanted to be twenty minutes early for work, but would never dare to be rude to her aunt. Malfoys are never rude.

"Did you want breakfast before you go into work? I could have Tipper bring you something to eat from the kitchen," she offered.

"No, thank you, I am just going to go in early. I want the Greek Ministry to know that I am taking this promotion seriously," Discordia thanked her.

"That's very smart of you dear. Well if you need anything to take with you, don't hesitate to ask Tipper. And don't worry about how long you'll be staying. You know this house is big enough for four families," Narcissa mused before leaving her young niece to do something for the day.

Discordia bid her politely to have a nice day, and entered the parlor. She took a bit of the Floo powder in a container on the mantle and stepped into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" Discordia shouted and the green flames enveloped her and she went whirling to her destination. Once she stepped out of the Ministry's fireplace she dusted off her robes and proceeded to a desk with a frazzled looking young witch behind it.

"Hello, my name is Discordia Malfoy, and I am the new ambassador from the Greek Ministry," Discordia started to inform the woman, "I have a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt."

"One moment, I have to let him know that you are here," she answered a bit harried. Discordia had a feeling that this woman might have just recently started this job. She seemed overwhelmed by the duties that she had undertaken. Discordia watched as the woman wrote something onto a piece of parchment and handed it to a small owl. The owl flitted away with it to somewhere in the vast building that was the British Ministry's home. Discordia waited about ten minutes before the owl returned. The woman retrieved the parchment from the owl, fed it a treat, and it returned to its small station behind her blonde hair on a perch.

"Minister Shacklebolt will see you now. Just proceed down this corridor and take the lifts. It is the level listed as Minister of Magic," she told Discordia. Discordia thanked her and then followed her directions. It took only a few minutes to get to the Minister's office, and once she was there she announced herself to the young man that was the Minister's office assistant. He looked up at her with appreciative eyes, and excused himself for a moment to let Shacklebolt know that she was there.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, it is a pleasure to have you joining our Ministry team," Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted her as he came out from his office with the assistant. He held out a hand for her to shake. She took it gracefully, but firmly.

"It is a pleasure to be working with the British Ministry, sir. I've been told you run a tight ship over here," she answered with approval.

He nodded, "Yes, well not too long ago, I'm sure you know it wasn't the case. We started by renovating the Ministry itself. We have moved some departments around, and whatnot. Only levels eight, nine, and ten have not been changed. I have a good team of Aurors revolutionizing the place. Harry Potter has taken over as the Head of the Auror Department and along with his second-in-command, Ron Weasley; they have been cleaning up our world of Death Eaters. We have had fewer disturbances and more clean-ups than even before Voldemort's time. I'm very pleased with how it is going, and I am pleased to see that the Greek Ministry is looking to us for advice on reformation," he explained.

"Yes, well ever since your survival of the war and your clean-ups as you call them, the Greek Ministry has been looking to you as a role model. Our own bout with Dark Arts has required us to learn more about changing the wizarding world in our country. Hence, why you have me," she answered smiling up at him. She really was excited to be doing this job. She would attend raids and other Ministry happens, document them, and then report the proceedings to the Greek Ministry so that they are able to use them for her home country. Greece had been having trouble for a long time, and with British Ministry gaining so much recognition for its change, the country decided this was the best place to learn.

Shacklebolt gestured her to the door, "Alright, well let me take you straight to your office. You will be located on level two. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement which includes the Auror Department and The Department of International Magical Cooperation are located on this level. One set of corridors belong to them, and another set belongs to ambassadors and other travelling Ministry officials. Your office will be down the latter, but close enough to the Aurors to learn about their duties to report to your own Ministry. I want your time here to be effective and educational so that relations between here and Greece remain strong."

Discordia listened as he explained different things about the Aurors and directed her to her office. She noted the different lifts they took and the corridors they walked down. It would not do for her to be lost in this underground maze.

"This room is your office," he began to tell her. He opened a glass door with her name on it. Inside, there was a fifteen by fifteen foot room with a mahogany desk in the middle, filing cabinets along one wall, bookshelves built into the other wall, and an assortment of chairs and couches. Discordia was very pleased and surprised by this because she was expecting a much smaller working area.

"Thank you. This was more than I was expecting," she told him as she entered.

"It's the regulation office for your department. I'm going to let you get settled, and in about an hour I'll have Ron Weasley take you to the Auror Department to get acquainted with it. Welcome to the British Ministry of Magic Miss Malfoy," he said one final time before leaving her alone with the office. Immediately, she began to adjust the room to fit her. She changed the colors on the couches to a brilliant blue color, made the puffy chairs ebony, and the filing cabinets black. She charmed the desk into a black marble with a bit of blue in it. She wanted this office to represent her while she was in it. She decided she'd bring her office items from the Manor tomorrow. _Ugh, that's right! I have to make sure I put some time in to look for somewhere to live too. I know that Aunt Narcissa doesn't mind me living in the Manor, but I would like to be able to take care of myself._ She thought to herself, and made a small note on a piece of parchment to ask about the best way to find somewhere to live.

She had just finished with the last of her redecorating and cleaning when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she announced to the unknown visitor. Discordia watched as the door opened and a tall man with vibrant orange hair entered her office.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm the second-in-command in the Auror Department and Minister Shacklebolt asked me to give you a tour of the Department along with information on some of our proceedings," he introduced himself. He held out a slightly larger than normal hand and Discordia took it. She was surprised by how tall the man at Draco's wedding was up close.

"I'm Discordia Malfoy. I'm here as an ambassador for the Greek Ministry. It's a pleasure to meet you," she answered. Her father had taught her that no matter what, Malfoys were always polite. She took that statement to heart as she introduced herself to Ron Weasley, one of her cousin's former archenemies.

"Right, well let's get you acquainted with the Auror Department," he answered as he held her office door open for her. She held in a laugh. He was different from what Draco had told her. He was a gentleman and not an oaf at all. Discordia wondered if it was because he grew and matured or if Draco was just exaggerating as she knew him to do so.

Ron had walked her down two corridors before stepping outside of a wooden door marked Auror Department. They entered and Discordia noted that it was a lobby-type area with various couches for waiting. Ron approached a graying man in black robes behind a desk, but in front of another larger door.

"Hello Devon, I'd like you to meet Discordia Malfoy. She's with us from the Greek Ministry. She will be given access to the Auror Department by the Minister," Ron greeted and explained.

"Ah, yes, Minister Shacklebolt did mention something about a representative of Greece being allowed entry," the older man said before using a spell to open the door behind him. Ron nodded his head to the man, and Discordia followed him through the door. She noticed that there were about fifteen or so offices on either side of the hallway they entered. Each office was about ten by ten feet, and had a name on a plate next to the door. At the end of the hall, she saw two larger offices. One had a black marble plate with the name Harry Potter inscribed in gold, and the other had a black marble plate with the name Ronald Weasley inscribed in silver. Ron led her to the door with Harry Potter's name on it. She thought it a bit comical that she would be meeting two out of three of Draco's trifecta of enemies in one day.

"Oi! Harry, this is Discordia Malfoy. You know the witch from Greece that will be learning about our Department?" Ron asked. He dropped a little bit of his formality with his long-time friend, Discordia observed.

"Hello Miss Malfoy, welcome to our department. If you need anything, then you can come straight to me," Harry said to her warily. He still wasn't sure how he felt about a Malfoy being granted to see his department.

"Thank you. I promise I'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible. I'm only here to see how you do things so efficiently over here. I'm trying to help our Ministry gain more control over the country," she responded. She was a bit hesitant because she could hear the strain in his voice. It probably came from knowing that she was cousins with Draco Malfoy. A name that was not synonymous with law-abiding and Dark Arts free.

Harry nodded and gestured for her to sit. He figured he should get the background portion of her wandering about finished.

Discordia had about an hour until it was time for her to go home for the day by the time Harry had finished explaining some of the Auror information to her. He had given her two very large files about how he was starting to overhaul the Auror Department. She accepted them graciously even though the two of them had been trying to sum the other up the entire meeting. She carried them back to her own office, and put one on her desk for reading tomorrow, and the other in one of the recently changed black filing cabinets. She looked down at the note she had left herself about finding somewhere to stay besides the Manor. It took two minutes for Discordia to make the decision to pen Ron Weasley a note asking about how to find vacancies in London. She was glad she had done so, because he had wrote her back that he would accompany her to Diagon Alley once he was finished. He would take her to talk to Gringott's about available homes and flats. He said he had to stop in on his brother's joke shop that evening and taking her to Gringott's would not be a problem.


	2. In Which Discordia Visits a Joke Shop &

**Chapter Two: In Which Discordia Visits a Joke Shop and Accepts a Bet from Draco**

George was in the stockroom of the shop trying to sort through some of his supplies. He needed to find his box of fake wands to restock the sales floor.

"I know they're in this room," he mumbled. He kept digging through boxes until ten minutes later when the fake wands were found. George carried them to the front of the store and began to refill the fake wand display.

"Mr. Weasley it's five-thirty, did you need me to do anything before I go?" George's young raven-haired clerk asked him.

"No, Trish, you're all set to go," he answered and she bid him a good evening before leaving. He sat in the quiet for a moment before the door chime sounded. When George looked up he saw Ron with the bridesmaid from the ferret's wedding.

"Does Hermione know you take other women to joke shops?" George mocked his brother.

"Shove it George. She wants to get a listing of homes from Gringott's and I was headed here. So, I offered to take her. Discordia, this is my older brother, George," Ron scolded and introduced.

Discordia held out her hand, "George? Oh, I get it. The sign out front said established by Gred and Forge! So that means your other brother is Fred?"

Both Ron and George winced at the mention of Fred. Ron recovered quicker. "Fred was George's twin. We lost him at the Battle of Hogwarts," he answered somberly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she apologized. As much as Draco didn't like the Weasleys, Discordia had nothing against them and was truly sorry for the faux pas.

"It's okay. You wouldn't know unless you were here," George told her. He tried to regain himself calmly. He hadn't expected to be hit with Fred's memory so hard.

"Well, I want to get Discordia to Gringott's before six-thirty. So, what did you want to show me?" Ron asked. He wanted to get her out of this awkwardness before she told the ferret that the Weasleys cry over their lost brother whenever he's mentioned.

"Oh I just wanted to give you some posters for the office and for Hermione's. I've managed to breed new Pygmy Puffs. I have three new colors, and I think they'd sell better if people knew about them."

"Oi makes sense. What colors do you have now?"

"I've gotten a red, green, and blue," he answered pointing Ron to the Pygmy Puff cages. Discordia went to look, too. In the cages, there were pink, purple, red, blue, and green tiny Puffskeins. She giggled seeing them scurry around. If she didn't already have an owl and a cat, then she'd get the tiny little blue one she saw in the back left corner of the cage.

George saw her staring at his smallest Pygmy Puff. She looked sad like she couldn't afford one, but he knew she could. She was a Malfoy after all.

"Want one?" He asked her?

"I wish I could, but I've already got a cat and an owl. Once I get a house or a flat they're going to be hassle enough," Discordia answered with a longing sigh.

George watched her look back at the tiny Puff one more time before walking away from the cage. He guessed that was her way of removing the temptation of purchasing one. It was in that moment he noticed the likeness between her and Hagrid's disposition for creatures. Although Hagrid liked bigger, scarier beasts as if they were cuddly kittens, he still made that same sigh when he saw a beast he couldn't have.

"Could I take a poster for my office? I may not be able to give one a home, but I can at least advertise them," she said to him. He nodded and handed her one. She shrunk it and set it in her bag.

"Well, we're going to Gringott's. I'll see you at dinner on Sunday," Ron said and headed to the door. Discordia followed him with one last look at the Puffs' cages. Once she left, George let out a hefty laugh. The sight of a Malfoy wanting a Pygmy Puff was enough to make anyone laugh. _She wasn't that bad._ George though to himself, but shook his head. He saw her cackle at Malfoy at the wedding yesterday. It wouldn't bode well for him to be attracted to her.

"Enough thinking, you're not Percy," he muttered to himself. He switched the sign in the door and locked it. He placed the nighttime wards on the store and walked up the eighteen steps to the apartment he resided in above the storefront. He got to the top of the stairs, unlocked the door, and walked into a small hall. He took off his shoes and the magenta employee robes for the store, and wandered down to the kitchen. He made Molly Weasley's famous stew for one before sitting at the small island on a green stool to eat it. After dinner, he found a book on candies and went to sit on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Instead of focusing on the book in front of him, he found himself wondering about Discordia. _Why would she have cared if she already had two pets? Malfoys always got what they wanted and bugger the consequences._ He tossed the book aside since he couldn't concentrate. He found himself heading back down to the store. He stopped at the cages. George watched the little blue runt cozy up to a bigger red one. He smiled at the sight and gave them a pet before going back upstairs. His clock chimed out the late hour in the background and he decided to go to bed. He went to the back of the apartment and opened the door on the right. It had a big gold 'G' on it. His mother had put the letters on their bedroom doors when she realized this was their calling in life. George sighed before walking to the bed, falling on it, and slipping into sleep.

* * *

Discordia arrived back at the Manor just in time for dinner. She quickly changed into Narcissa-approved dinner attire and joined her aunt, uncle, cousin, and cousin-in-law at the dining room table. Tripper, one of the serving elves, brought her a goblet of pumpkin juice. Draco snickered at her kid-like tastes.

"And when are you two going on honeymoon?" Discordia asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"In another week, I wanted to make sure I was here for the second donation to the St. Mungo's Children's Ward," Draco answered looking triumphant. Discordia hated his smugness so she sent a jelly-legs hex at him under the table.

"Bloody hell!" He screeched when he felt his legs start to jiggle.

"Draco that is not appropriate language to use at dinner or in front of ladies!" His mother scolded.

"Discordia sent a hex at me under the table," he whined.

"You snickered at my pumpkin juice," she snitched.

"Draco! Discordia! You are no longer children so stop acting as if you are!" Lucius bellowed. That ended the argument. "Now both of you apologize to one another and Discordia, remove the hex."

Draco smirked at her as if he had won; she narrowed her eyes at him. Astoria sat through it all quietly. Discordia assumed that was because she wasn't used to so much excitement at dinner.

Once Discordia was finished, she excused herself from the table and made her way back to her suite. She thought about the tiny blue Pygmy Puff at the joke shop. As if reading her thoughts, Ares, her black hawk owl, hooted at her.

"Yes, I know, you would be angry if I brought home another animal. Especially one that would be dinner for you," Discordia spoke to the glorious animal. She gave him a rub on his belly. She then slipped into her pajamas and grabbed the list from her bag.

Discordia sat on one of the couches as she leafed through it. She needed something that she could let both Ares and Thalia, her sleek black cat, roam around in, maybe give them their own room. Once she found the perfect place, she would Portkey and retrieve the rest of her stuff, including Thalia, from Greece.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Weasley!" Trish chirped cheerfully when George came down from the overhead flat.

"Hiya Trish," he answered. The woman was perfect for opening the store. She was never cranky as George would have been. George loved how dependable she was. He had done the right thing by hiring her to help out him and Verity. This way he could keep his focus on development and production. Verity had been with them pretty much from the beginning and had suggested George hire another clerk. He agreed once he saw how much development and production time he lost covering her shifts when she was sick. That was how Trish showed up an ebony-haired whirlwind of energy.

When George came out of his thoughts, he realized he was standing in front of the cage with the tiny blue Puff. He frowned, being here meant that Discordia was in his subconscious, and that was dangerous.

Trish joined him in front of the cage to give the Puffs some food pellets. 'I really am glad that you thought my idea was good. I'm going to buy one of these little guys before I go home today," she cooed as she patted a green one.

"Trish, if we sell ten of the new ones before your shift ends, then you can have any one you want for free," he said to her and then amended, "Except for him. He's being saved for someone." George picked up the tiny blue one, grabbed one of the single cages and put him in it. He then took the runt into the back of the shop with him.

An hour later, George was back up front because there was a rush of customers. Three of them were little girls that wanted one of the new Pygmy Puffs. Others had saw the ads and just wanted to check out the rest of the shop. He had built up a sweat running around answering questions and discussing products.

Once there were two customers left browsing, George asked, "So, how many did we sell?"

"Seven," Trish answered with a smile.

"Cheeky witch," he responded. Trish had told him that he could sell even more Puffs if they were in more than pink or purple. She personally didn't like either of those colors, but thought the Puffs themselves were great. He had to give her credit, that rush was only forty-five minutes long, but seven of the new Puffs were sold plus three of the originals. "If you need me again, then I'm in the back." He wandered back to the workshop which was a small room in the back of the stockroom.

He needed to develop a new candy for enemies. A lot of young wizards and witches had written in asking for a product that they can sneak their enemies that wouldn't harm them too much. George decided on a type of flavored bean that can be snuck in with Bertie Bott's would be a good choice. It'd be a pleasant flavor, but it turned the eater into a funny color. The idea of turning someone another color had been Fred's during their Burrow years. George assumed now was as good a time as any to create it and dedicate it to Fred.

Before he knew it, the chime for the storefront sounded the trumpet for lunch. This meant he needed to go up front and see how Trish did.

"What's the final count?" He asked with a grin. He would still give her one even if she only sold the seven, but he was curious.

"Well, because of me, you have sold thirteen new Pygmy Puffs, nine originals, seven fake wands, four Basic Blaze Boxes, six Skiving Snackboxes, and eighteen Canary Creams," she answered with a very large smile.

"Alright then, take your Puff," he said faking defeat. She squealed in delight and went over to the cages. She pulled out a red one, and put it on her shoulder. George chuckled to see such a happy employee.

* * *

Discordia was spending lunch with Draco at a café in Diagon Alley. It was a meal to declare a truce between the two of them. It wouldn't do to have Lucius bellowing at them for every meal until she left.

"Draco, besides not liking the Weasleys, what do you know about the twin ones?" Discordia tried to ask without implying interest.

"The twins? Well I guess they were the most tolerable out of the lot. They started a mail-order business back in our fourth year, were given their seed money at the end of it from St. Potter, they both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and one of them died. I could never tell one from the other so I'm not sure which one, but the other, he lost an ear. He was one of the lot at the wedding," Draco told everything he knew about the Weasley twins.

"Fred, that's the one that died. The other, George, I met him at his joke shop yesterday. He seemed like a good man," she off-handedly mentioned.

"Do you have a _crush_ on a _Weasley_?" Draco taunted.

"No, I don't have a crush on a Weasley! I said that he seemed like a good man. Merlin, would you listen?" Discordia inquired in an exasperated tone.

"You do! You fancy a Weasley. Oh Merlin wait until I tell Father about this!" Draco mocked.

"You tell Uncle Lucius and I'll hex you with a fur-ball vomit hex." She threatened and Draco suddenly lost interest in mocking her. He had been on the receiving end of her fur-ball vomit hex in a garden duel a couple of times before, and the only hex that rivals it in "The Worst Hex of His Life" category was Ginny Weasley's bat bogey hex.

"Okay, fine, it's not if a Weasley would date you. The rest of them would make sure to drive him nutters if he thought about going out with a Malfoy."

"Oh, I doubt that. I think you're over-exaggerating. Something that I know you do very well," she smirked at him.

"If you think that I'm not telling you the truth, then would you like to wager? If you can get George Weasley to take you on five dates in two months, then I will give you one-hundred and fifty galleons. That is a little over the cost of your bridesmaid dress. I know how much you hated it," he said trying to tempt her.

"I will not make a bet over dating with you," she retorted with as much conviction as she could muster, but getting the money back for that dress would be nice. "I mean what if during that time someone I actually fancied asked me out?"

"Discordia, you have not dated since you graduated from that excuse Greece calls a wizarding school," he replied. She narrowed eyes at him, not because he was insulting her, but because he was right, at least about the dating part. Hecate Conservatory for Witches and Wizards was a great school that was founded by four graduates of Hogwarts. These Hogwarts graduates were like her father and fell in love with Greece and shared the idea of unity in the school. There were houses, but rivalry only existed on the Quidditch pitch. Beyond that, they were all a community. It was a good school and just because Draco was narrow-minded he didn't believe it.

"What do you get if you win?" Discordia asked. She could not believe she was even contemplating this bet.

"Then you owe me a hundred galleons and you have to wear your bridesmaid dress to one of my mother's galas."

"That's not fair; I only get money if I win!"

"Fine, you can name one other term."

"If I win, then I get the galleons and you have to wear pink dress robes including the bowtie to one of your mother's galas."

"Agreed," he responded with confidence. He held out his hand and she shook it firmly.

"We should get going if we want to see some of these places," she changed the subject, he paid for their meal, and they set out to find her somewhere to live.

* * *

George had closed the shop for the lunch hour and disapparated to the Burrow. He hadn't been home in a week and two days, and he was sure his mother would make a fuss. He knew he'd be seeing her at Sunday dinner, but Molly couldn't go a week without seeing her children since the end of the war. George sighed, he couldn't blame her. She had one less child and would be damned if she didn't get time with the ones she had left.

"Hiya Mum," he announced as he meandered into the kitchen. She jumped at his voice but relaxed and gave him a hug.

"I've decided that none of you can attend any more weddings! I don't like going longer than a week without you lot here," she sobbed as she squeezed tighter.

"Oi Mum, I can't breathe," he complained and she lightened up on her grip. She pulled away and looked at him. He wondered what it was like for her to see his face almost exactly like Fred's alive and well. "I came to have some great cooking from my favorite woman."

She nodded and started to make him something. She hummed softly as she cooked, and he sat at the table from his childhood. He stared at Fred's seat. No one sat at it, not even at Sunday dinners when it was crowded. Bill, Percy, Ron, and Ginny all had spouses, but still, no one ever sat in Fred's seat. It was like they all hoped he would come bounding down the stairs after a trip to the loo, say something funny, and take his place at the table.

"Speaking of women, I met this really nice woman when Ginny and I were out the other day," she began, but George held up a hand. He was not looking to date. However, his mother believed otherwise.

"Mum, I said no more of that rubbish! I'm not going to date anyone!" He exclaimed. He loved his mother, but she was stubborn.

"George, really, you should find someone to make you happy. I'm your mother; I know how empty you are without Fred. I don't want you to live with that emptiness too long," she answered with a sniffle. Just like a mother to use an underhanded move like that. He would have been proud if it hadn't hurt to hear her talk about Fred in that heartbreaking tone.

"Mum, I know I'm not happy, but forcing some witch at me isn't going to make it better," he protested.

"Alright, I just hate seeing you like this. The two of you were the happiest of my children, and now you're the saddest, and it's hard to deal with as your mother," she explained, giving him his plate of food and a pat on the head. He could understand her distress. She was a good mother and good mothers worried about their children. He finished his meal quietly as she cleaned and continued her humming. He brought the dishes over to the sink, gave Molly a peck on the cheek, told her he'd be there this Sunday, and disapparated back to the store.

By the time he got there, Verity was already opening the store for the second half of the day. He could see her with her short blonde tresses cleaning a display case even though Trish had most likely done it before she left. The two of them were very thorough and he was never more grateful for them.

"G' afternoon Verity," he greeted.

"Hello George," she replied as she finished wiping up, and changed the sign on the door. "How have the new Puffs done?" She asked in typical Verity style, caring more for business than pleasantries.

"We sold thirteen this morning. I have one in the back on reserve for a special customer, and Trish took home a red one before she left."

"You're such a sap. I kept telling her you would never make her pay for one. They were her idea after all," she goaded before heading back behind the register.

"As usual, I'll be in the back," he said before heading back to the workshop. He needed to get back to work on those candies. He liked regular days like this when Trish worked the seven to twelve shift and Verity worked the two to seven one. It gave him more time to work on new products or bettering old ones. Yesterday, Verity had needed the day off, and that meant that George had to finish the day from five-thirty to seven. He lost that hour and a half to wrap-up his brainstorming for new candy ideas.

They had one more rush before five-thirty. George helped Verity out before retiring back into the workshop again. It was only moments before he heard footsteps in the stockroom.

"Verity, if you need something then tell me to get it. I don't need you getting hurt in my store!" He shouted to her from behind the door.

"Okay, well I need you. I think your customer who wants that Puff is here," she yelled back.

"What do you mean?"

"There's this brunette girl with weird gray eyes staring at the Puff cages like a wizard who lost his chocolate frog," she answered.

_Brunette with gray eyes, that was Discordia!_ He thought with more excitement than he should have. He tried to be calm about walking up to the front, but his resolve was failing him. As Verity said, she was standing by the cages. She was probably searching for the blue runt. He noticed that today her straight, sleek hair was pulled back with a light blue band. Her robes were the same powder blue color that did a weird thing to her eyes. _What is with this woman and the color blue?_

"Hello Discordia Malfoy, what brings you here?" He asked instead of the blue question he was thinking.

"I came back to see the little blue Pygmy Puff, but I guess you've already sold him," she replied gloomily.

"Actually, I took him out of the cages this morning. I was afraid he was too little to sell just yet," he told her and she brightened up like a house elf getting a tattered sweater. He couldn't believe how nice looking she was when she smiled. It seemed so normal, so un-Malfoy-like.

"Can I look at him?"

"Sure, come on back," he instructed and she followed him into the stockroom where sure enough there was a small cage with a little blue ball of fur in it. She watched as it scurried to the front of the cage and made a soft purring noise against the bars.

Once she stopped cooing to the Puff, she took in the stockroom of the joke shop. It really was impressive. If she had been interested in jokes, then this would be the place she'd want to be. Instead, she was interested in winning a bet.


	3. In Which Discordia Is in a New Home &

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I literally wrote it four times before I think I got it right. **_

**Chapter Three: In Which Discordia Is in a New Home and George Goes to Dinner**

Discordia sat in her new kitchen impressed with all the work she had finished since Wednesday. The house had been the third one on the listings from Gringott's that they had gone to see, and Discordia knew instantly it was the one she wanted. After purchasing it, she spent her evenings after work bringing stuff via Portkey from Greece to the town home near Diagon Alley. It was a three-story house with more than enough room for her and her pets.

Since it was Saturday, Discordia was sitting in a sapphire silk bathrobe reading the second file that Harry Potter had given her. She made notes on her own pieces of parchment to be sent out to the Greek Ministry. Her job was something that she really loved. It was this reason that she moved out of the Manor much to her aunt's dismay. She knew that if she had stayed living there then she would have just ended up like her mother, aunt, sister, sister-in-law, and cousin-in-law. Upper-class pureblooded women did not have jobs or homes of their own. They were decorations of whatever manor, mansion, or penthouse they lived in with their husband. She watched as her brother's wife sat around dully all day making menus, cleaning schedules, and whatnot for the house elves. Discordia was a Malfoy and she would never have wanted to be anything else, but she refused to be Lady of the Manor. It was 2004; she could have a career and still be a Malfoy. Actually, she wouldn't believe this as much if Draco and Mithras, her older brother, hadn't told her that they agreed with her. Both men agreed that if she would rather do something than be doted on by house elves all day than she had a right to choose that. As a Malfoy, she should get what she wants.

Her clock chimed from the living room downstairs. It was mid-morning. Discordia wondered what she should do with the rest of her day off now that she had made a thorough report from the file. She decided to visit Diagon Alley, and maybe see if she could find some odds and ends for the house. She went upstairs to change. She turned left at the top of the stairs and followed the railing around the opening that showed you the staircase below. Another quick left and a few paces down the hall was the door to her master bedroom. She stepped in and smiled at it. Discordia had enjoyed decorating this room the most. It just screamed her. The Egyptian blue walls with black trim and king-sized four-poster canopy bed made her smile. The bed was draped in a sky blue comforter with a black swirl pattern that the canopy matched. She walked the few steps to the large closet and found a lilac blouse, black slacks, and lavender robes.

She had apparated to Diagon Alley. She looked around and noticed that there were many witches and wizards walking the place with her. She noticed the broom shop first and headed to it. She stared at the brooms in the window. The two newest models sat there looking at her. She loved to fly, and on an impulse, she decided to buy one. She played Quidditch in school, but her broom was seven years old now, and it was high time she got a new one. She got the new Firebolt model, since that was the brand that she preferred. Discordia shrunk the broom and put it in her bag. There were other things she intended to buy and it wouldn't do for her to be walking around with a broom.

After about two hours of picking out knick knacks for her home, she was ready to head back. She would have done so right then if she hadn't realized she was standing in front of the joke shop. She could go in and see the Puff. She had done so every day that week after work. It probably wondered why it had not seen her today. Discordia made up her mind and entered the door to the shop. The chime made a noise.

"Miss Malfoy," Verity greeted. The woman had been in here every day since Tuesday and spent most of her time playing with one of the new Pygmy Puffs and talking to George. Verity may not be as bright as Hermione Weasley, but she knew that Discordia Malfoy was not just here to see a Puff. The brunette fancied George even if she didn't know it yet.

"Good afternoon Verity," Discordia greeted just as cheerily. Her cousin may not like all of these people, but she had no reason to not like them. However, she did have to win a bet with him.

Verity called out to George that Discordia was here, and he smiled. He had just finished the candies. He was going to call them Fred Weasley's Coloring Enemy Beans. He thought it was the best name for them. He needed to write a pamphlet for them to give to his clerks and to customers so that they understood their effects fully. He would do that later tonight and Sunday night after dinner at his parents' house. He stepped into the shop front and noticed for the first time in the six days she had come to his store she was in something other than blue robes.

"Come to see your Puff?" He asked.

"He's hardly mine, but yes," she answered with that Hagrid-like sigh. She followed him to the stockroom where the Puff sat in his cage. As soon as she was near it, the little ball of fur came close to the edge and purred.

"I noticed that today you are not in blue. I almost didn't recognize you," he chuckled.

"Don't mock! Blue is my favorite color and was one of my house colors at my school. I just like it a lot," she said to him as she stared at him.

He stared back. That golden brown hair was up again today. The only time he had seen her leave it down was at the wedding. He remembered how it moved gracefully with her. When it was up like this it did her an injustice.

"You had houses at your school?" He asked genuinely intrigued by her admission.

"Yes, I doubt this was in your Hogwarts, A History book, but my school was actually formed by graduates of your own a little over two centuries ago. The four graduates, much like my own father, fell in love with Greece. However, they were afraid if they stayed and had children, then these children would need an education and they would just have to return to Britain anyway. Instead, they founded my school in honor of the Greek Goddess, Hecate. Hecate Conservatory for Witches and Wizards has many similarities to your school because of its founders," she explained. He noted how passionate she was about her school. He wondered if she truly loved it that much or if she was used to defending it.

"Tell me more," he said to her just because he liked to hear her speak. Plus, he needed a distraction from the pull he felt.

"Well the four graduates were of the four different houses of your school, which I believe to be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," she stated and he nodded so she continued, "and they each created a house that would be sort of like the one they were in at Hogwarts. They changed some things though. They promoted the idea of community. Even the Slytherin member of this group was too put out on the idea of rivalry. And, the houses were Savra the counterpart to your Slytherin with house colors of blue and black, Pantera the counterpart to your Gryffindor with house colors of green and white, Arakos the counterpart to your Ravenclaw with house colors of red and silver, and Phokaina the counterpart to your Hufflepuff with house colors of purple and gold."

"If they were graduates of Hogwarts then why didn't they keep the same house colors for the counterparts? I assume those are just the Greek words for the animals on each of the crests," he inquired.

"Not quite. Savra means lizard, Pantera means panther, Arakos means hawk, and Phokaina means porpoise. I think they changed the house colors so that negative associations would not be linked between the two schools and the line that stands divided between certain houses wouldn't happen at ours. So far that has proven to be true," she answered as best she could.

"Interesting, you seemed to love your home so much. Why come here?"

"I am half English. My father was raised here in Malfoy Manor. I may love Greece because it is the only home I have known, but I have always known that I would live here some day. Just as my father escaped Britain for Greece, I have escaped Greece for Britain," she explained. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell him something that she had just realized for herself, but she did.

He was truly interested by her, but as he stared into her icy gray Malfoy eyes, he knew that he could not get too close. He could not and should not get involved with a Malfoy, even if she was not the same as the rest of the family that he knew.

She watched as he stared at her in thought. Apparently, Weasleys didn't hide their emotions. He was trying to understand her as it was written plainly on his face.

The chime on the front door sent out a trumpeting noise, and startled her. George laughed. He found it very odd to see a Malfoy startled by something. They were usually calm, collected, and cold.

"It's only the lunch reminder," he told her as he headed to the store front to get a report from Verity. Trish would be here after lunch. It was weird to have them on the opposite schedule, but Trish had claimed she needed the morning off and George obliged. She hardly ever asked for time off.

"What's the damage Verity?" He asked.

"We had a good Saturday, George. We sold twenty of those new Puffs, twelve of the old, twelve fake wands, seventeen Skiving Snackboxes, ten Canary Creams, and sixteen of the Headless Hats."

He nodded; people were buying things to send their children now that the start of term had occurred. Tomorrow, they would surely be celebrating Hermione's birthday as it was September nineteenth. He would have to get her something, and knew that she really didn't appreciate anything in the store. _Stickler for the rules that one_, he thought to himself. As much as he wanted to loathe the rule-abiding woman, he couldn't. In actuality, she had probably broken more rules than him and Fred. He winced at his own thought. What was it with Discordia and his constant remembering of Fred? It was like he could not go one visit with her without having a thought about his lost twin. Waking up and looking in the mirror was enough of a reminder for George that his counterpart was dead. Fred was the livelier of the two. George would sit back and let Fred take lead, and then brilliantly follow. It was their way. _STOP IT!_ He screamed internally. He looked up and Discordia was staring at him. There was concern in her eyes. It was unnatural to see concern in Draco Malfoy's eyes. He shook his head and tried to remember that they were her eyes, too.

"You seem upset; would you like me to go?" She asked. He shook his head. As much as Fred's memory was recalled with her here, he enjoyed her company.

"No, but I think I'm going to spend the lunch hour in my flat above here. You can come up if you like," he offered and mentally smacked himself. _This was the way to avoid feelings for the ferret's cousin, invite her up to where you live._

Discordia sensed his discomfort, and even though she knew that she could probably use this as one of the dates for the bet, she shook her head. Something was wrong with him, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't impose. It probably had something to do with the reason she showed up here everyday. Yes she really adored the little Puff, but she liked the company too. She had very few friends. Not to say that she didn't have any, but just a few because of the information that came into the country from the rest of the world. Her uncle was a known Death Eater and with Greece crumbling during Britain's war, people did not want to associate with her. She really hadn't minded, and it had all flip-flopped when she got her job at the Greek Ministry. She stepped toward the door, and she would yell at herself later for not taking the offer. It would be one less date to win Draco's wager. She stepped to the door, opened it, and disapparated just outside of it.

George went up the familiar eighteen stairs to the flat. He opened the door and walked straight to his room. He stopped for just a moment to look at the room across from his with a bright gold 'F' on it. _Merlin, help him._ He penned a note to Trish saying that he would not be in the store that afternoon, sent it down to the counter, and then proceeded to collapse onto his bed. He wouldn't cry. It was not something he could do, but he would numb himself into sleep.

* * *

Discordia had gone back to her house in a state of confusion. She should have taken the offer. _Oh well, you will have a second chance. You will not be seen in that rubbish dress again._ She told herself. She climbed the two staircases to the third story and turned right once she reached the top. She walked into the room she made into an office. Its heather gray and powder blue decorum made her smile. She had bought a small lamp for the room while she was out. It was the same blue as the curtains and other fabrics in the room. She wandered back down to the middle floor and into her kitchen yet again. Discordia sat at the white table, and a house-elf appeared.

"What can I do for Mistress?" Lacey, her kitchen house elf asked. Her father had given her three house elves from their Greek mansion as a house-warming present. Having grown up with the luxury, she didn't think twice about it.

"Bring some lunch," she directed. While Lacey was putting together something for Discordia to eat, she went about the house placing her newly purchased items where they belonged. The living room couch got two new pillows in an off-white color. The couch itself was a hunter green in a tan room. This room was more her mother than her, but she had grown up with a warm, inviting living room. Her upbringing was the reason this room was painted a soft tan and the furniture was hunter green with off-white accents.

Discordia heard a small pop and Lacey approached her, "Lunch is done and ready at the kitchen table, Miss."

* * *

Sunday morning, George was awakened by bright light beaming into the room's window. He made himself sit up in the bed, and realized that his passing out yesterday afternoon was probably not as good of an idea as it seemed at the time. He was stiff and sore from laying the same way for over twelve hours. He reached for his wand and did a few quick pain-relieving charms. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read noon, and he chuckled. He needed to get up, bathe, and be at the Burrow before two. _Oh bugger, I need to get Hermione a gift too!_ He reminded himself. He would have to go faster than normal and find something before going to dinner. He hurried and dressed, left his bedroom, and wandered down through the shop and out the door. He made sure to lock the door and set the wards before heading out to find something for Hermione. He headed straight to Flourish and Blott's. George had lost the knack of creativity that he used to have when it came to gift-giving. Without Fred, he just simply picked something unimaginative and brought it along. It was probably a dead giveaway to the rest of his family that even six years later, he was not over the loss.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I assumed you would be in today," a clerk in the bookstore said to him as he entered. He was an elderly man that had occasionally stopped into the shop to talk to him and his brother.

"I forgot to get my sister-in-law something," he confessed.

"I figured you would. I took the liberty of picking something out for you. You just need to take it to the register and pay for it," he told him. George nodded gratefully as he took the tome from the gentleman and glanced at it. The Magic behind Pranks he read and laughed. It was better than the usual stuffy history or textbook that he got his sister-in-law each year. He brought it to the register and paid for it. She would probably be able to make a better product than he could after she read this.

He dashed back to his store, entered, reset the lock and wards, and ran up to his flat. He went through the closet in the front entranceway. George found some old wrapping paper in there, and hurriedly wrapped Hermione's book. Once he was finished, he straightened himself out, and Flooed to the Burrow.

He exited the fireplace into what was the known chaos of the Burrow. He noticed three little bolts running around the kitchen.

"Teddy you should give it back!" He heard Victoire, his four-year-old niece, command Harry's six-year-old godson, who George considered an honorary nephew. He chuckled as Victoire put her hands on her hips like her grandmother and tapped her foot. This made Teddy notice him.

"Uncle George, do I have to give Molly the toy back just because Victoire said so?" The boy asked. His hair was a vibrant red, probably just to show his anger at her.

"I think you should probably give her back the toy just so Great-Auntie Molly doesn't scold you, mate," he answered truthfully. He knew what his mother was like when you took away the younger kids' toys. He and Fred had done it once or twice to Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, alright," Teddy answered as he threw the toy at Molly, Percy's two-year-old daughter, and went out into the backyard. Victoire removed her gaze from the boy once he had crossed the threshold and flung herself at her uncle.

"Uncle George, when can I have a Pig Puff?" She asked not pronouncing pygmy just right.

"You can have any Pygmy Puff you want once your mother says you can," he responded knowing that Fleur was not fond of the little rodent-like fur-balls.

"She'll never let me," she answered in an exasperated voice. George patted her head and she trudged off to the living room. He went the same way Teddy had and went out back. He had a feeling this was where most everyone was.

He was right. He walked out into the back and there was a long table with a multitude of Weasleys and Weasleys' spouses sitting at it. Percy and his wife, Audrey, sat at the end closest to the backdoor and waved to him as he joined them. Audrey was five months pregnant with their second child, and waddled a little as she walked to him to give him a hug.

"Audrey, you look more radiant than ever!" He greeted with an encompassing hug for his sister-in-law.

"You're a charmer telling me I look radiant when I look like a cow," she answered with a smile. George knew that she really couldn't have that opinion of herself when Percy adored her.

"Oi, George! Come sit with us!" Ron yelled from further down the table. George smiled and went to his younger brother and sister. He looked over and saw Bill and Fleur chattering. Fleur was pregnant with their second child as well and George was fairly certain that she and Audrey would be having their children close together.

"George, you're here!" Molly shrieked as she gave her son an encompassing hug like the one from lunch earlier in the week. Over her shoulder he could see Luna with Charlie, and raised an eyebrow at the sight. He would be asking Ron or Harry about that later. Molly let go of George and then continued inside to the kitchen where she was cooking. George could smell roast beef and something else from the kitchen. He assumed his mother was making Hermione's favorite of Molly's meals. He could remember that during past Christmases she always gushed over his mother's roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.

"I see that Luna is here," he mentioned to Ron and Hermione as he handed her the wrapped gift.

"She's been spending a lot of time with Charlie since she went to Romania to look for Double-Breasted Somethings," Hermione explained as she graciously took her gift. It was another book. Great, one more history book to add to the small library forming in their home.

"Well I always thought Charlie was a bit weird, and Luna, well she's Luna," he replied. He looked back at the aforementioned couple and watched as Luna laughed at something Charlie said. His older brother looked happy, and George was happy for him.

Following dinner a couple of hours later, Hermione proceeded to open gifts with the family. She opened the gift from George somewhere in the middle and was actually very happy to have received it.

"Oh, George, it'll help me understand how brilliant you are!" Hermione shrieked as she hugged him. He smiled and felt bad all at the same time. How could he have forgotten how to make his family happy when he spends his time selling products that make strangers happy? He decided that he would start remembering the family he had.

Hermione finished opening her gifts, and went to spend time with her sister-in-laws and Luna. George took that time to talk to Ron and Harry about Discordia.

"Oi, you two work with Discordia, what's she like?" George asked them.

"We don't know a whole lot. She tries to stay out of the way. Kingsley tells me that she's bloody brilliant and efficient. I am still wary of her though because she is a Malfoy," Harry answered truthfully.

"Yeah George, you don't want to think about her she's a Malfoy," Ron chimed.

"What's this about Malfoys?" Bill asked as he came up behind the three of them.

"George was asking about the she-Malfoy that has taken residence at the Ministry," answered Ron, "She's better than the git we went to school with, but she's still a Malfoy. I mean we didn't even know this part of Lucius's family existed until right before the ferret's wedding. What does that say about them?"

"Yeah George, we don't want Malfoys around here," Charlie chimed in as he approached the group.

George shook his head. He had his family telling him to stay away from her, yet he was sure that they had a pull yesterday in the shop.

Arthur joined his sons and son-in-law in their group at the table.

"Dad, George was just asking about Discordia Malfoy," Ron told him.

"Why would he do that?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"That's a good question, why would he do that?" Harry seconded.

"Why are we talking about me like I'm not here? She keeps coming back to the shop that's all. I was wondering if she was the type who really liked pranks or if she just is curious," George gave his input. He was irked at being talked about as if he weren't here. It reminded him too much about how they talked about Fred. He really wasn't here, but George was.

"She's been in the shop more than when she came with me?"

"Are you daft? That is what I just said," George answered.


	4. In Which They Go on a Date &

**Chapter Four: In Which They Go on a Date and George Learns about the Bet**

Monday's workday was almost over. George had given the pamphlets to Trish and Verity so they would know what the Enemy Beans would do and how to counter them. Both women spent the downtime in the shop reading it. He went into the storefront where Verity was just finishing up hers.

"George, I think this is going to be a splendid product," she commented as she looked at him. He was staring at the clock. Verity had a feeling she knew why. In fifteen minutes Discordia Malfoy was going to come through that door wanting to see the Pygmy Puff. Verity knew that wasn't the only thing the brunette came to see, but she would let George and her figure that out for themselves.

"Thank you, I hope it sells. Verity, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, boss," she answered.

"What do you think of Discordia Malfoy?"

"Fancy her a little do you? Well good for you. You haven't been the same since Fred died. As for her, she's nothing like that foul git that is her cousin. I mean she's spoiled for sure, but she doesn't seem as narrow-minded as the Slytherin wanker. Maybe you should take her out and see how you like her," Verity suggested. The two of them needed a push.

If there wasn't a charm on the carpeted floor in the storefront George would have worn a hole in it with his pacing. Discordia should have been there forty-five minutes ago.

The door chimed and Discordia entered followed by two young boys. George didn't have to ask who they were. They had those eyes, so obviously they were Malfoys of some kind.

"Aunt Cordy, can I get anything I want?" The older-looking boy tugged on the sleeves of her red robes. George raised an eyebrow at the new color on her, the fact that children were with her, and that one just called her 'Cordy.'

"I will get you each one thing, but only something that won't warrant my death from your parents," she told the boy as he stared wide-eyed at everything in the store.

"Aunt Cordy?" George asked with mockery in his voice.

"My nephews, they're my brother's sons, and they had a hard time saying my sister's and my name. I let them call me Aunt Cordy and she let's them call her Aunt Lona," Discordia explained.

George nodded. "What are you doing with them? Doesn't your brother live in Greece?"

"Yes, but he and his wife, Nicola, my sister and her husband, and my parents have decided to do their yearly vacation these next two weeks. While I'm at work they go to the Manor and drive my aunt and uncle nutters," she explained. She smirked and the smaller boy, who looked a lot like the ferret, tugged at her robes.

"Aunt Cordy can I have a wand? I've always wanted a wand. All the big people have wands," he chattered to her.

"Sure you can, Vinnie," she answered and he scampered over to the fake wand section.

"I don't know if you really want to get him that. They turn into rubber chickens or pants," George told her.

"He won't care. He's three years old and wants a wand like his dad," she responded as she turned to watch her godson play with the wands. The wand smacked him in the neck. He started to cry. She rushed over to him and picked him up in her arms.

"It hit me!" He wailed.

"Well Vincenzo, I told you this was a joke shop. They aren't real wands," she responded as she rubbed his neck. George sighed. She was good with children. He had to ask her out now, if just for that reason. He loved kids.

"Yeah, listen here Vincenzo, how about I give you a Headless Hat?" George asked as he bent a little to get into the small boy's eyesight.

"Wha's that?" He asked as he pushed his dark blonde locks out of his face.

"Well that is a hat that makes your head disappear to anyone looking at ye," George answered the little boy.

"I would like a headless hat," he answered with one last sniffle before George handed him a hat. He smiled brightly, and Discordia put him down.

"Good kid," George complimented.

"Spoiled rotten that one, mainly from me, he's my godson. Plus he's the only one in my part of the family with blonde hair," she said as she watched him show the hat to his older brother. "It makes all the rest of us, except his mother, fawn over him because we're not used to the light locks."

"Yeah, I meant to ask about that," George stated.

"His mother's an Italian blonde, and since blonde does run in our family, which I'm sure you've seen, he came out dark blonde," she answered.

Verity laughed at how she could be so easily forgotten when the two of them were focused on one another. However, it spoke of Discordia's character that she never once forgot her nephews were there. Both boys brought her armfuls of Weasley products and she would say no or yes to each thing. By the end of the hour, Discordia was spending over a hundred galleons on the two boys.

"So how old are they?" Verity asked as she rung up the vast amount of products that Discordia was buying for them.

"Romano, the older, is seven years old and Vincenzo is three," she answered smiling at both boys. They stood next to her. Each of them was petting a Pygmy Puff and grinning widely up at their aunt.

"Do you have to spend all of your evenings with them the next two weeks?" Verity asked lightly. Really she was trying to get information for George.

"No, if there's something I have to do, then I can send them to the Manor. I just don't like them spending the whole two weeks there. They'll just get into trouble with my uncle," she answered.

"Well at least if you need a moment you can send them there."

"Yes," Discordia answered and handed Verity the money for her purchases. "Alright, you two, come on, we don't want to bother Mr. Weasley and his clerk anymore," she said to the boys as each one grabbed one of her hands. They exited the store.

George followed after them. He was going to do this.

"Did I forget something?" Discordia asked.

"No, no, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch with me tomorrow," he asked.

"Sure," Discordia answered trying to make sure she didn't let out a 'whoop' of triumph. It would surely give away that she had wanted such an endeavor to occur between them. He nodded at her answer and proceeded back into the store.

* * *

Discordia refused to be late. If she didn't pick out an outfit in the next ten minutes, then she would be. She had spent more time on her hair than she meant to spend. She had charmed it up into a messy bun with strands falling lightly around her face. Finding the right charm had taken fifteen minutes longer than it should. Now, she was scurrying through her closet trying to find something suitable for work and a lunch date. She chose a black pencil skirt that went just below her knees and a red silk short-sleeved button-up blouse. The sleeves had a slight puff to them and only went a few inches down her arm. She grabbed onyx earrings and hastily pinned them in her lobes. Her black tailored robes were still sitting on her bed; she threw them on over the outfit and made a mad dash for her fireplace.

She stepped into her office with one minute to spare. Breathing in and out in a way meant to stop her racing heart, she took a seat at her desk. She needed to finish writing a detailed report on how a raid works. Greece needed to start implementing these tasks. More wizards of the Dark Arts influence would be found this way. Right now, her home country was suffering from an uprising of Dark Arts. It was nothing as scary as Voldemort, but worrisome enough to the Greek Minister of Magic.

Discordia was startled when there was a knock at her door, but she quickly composed herself. Her hand with wand in it flicked and the door opened to reveal a very curly haired brunette. Discordia recognized her from Draco's wedding as the third and final of his former school enemies.

"Hello Miss Malfoy, my name is Hermione Weasley, and I'm here to give you information on the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione greeted with her hand out as she approached the desk. Discordia shook the other woman's hand, returned the greeting, and gestured for Hermione to sit.

Both women sat silently measuring the other. Discordia knew how smart Hermione was from the constant ramblings Draco would spout. However, Discordia was intelligent. She hadn't graduated top of her class for nothing.

"Listen, I'll cut to the point. I could have had my assistant bring this file to you, but I had to meet you for myself. My brother-in-law, George, fancies you. He's not sure of it, but I can tell. I need to know you aren't going to hurt him. We almost lost him that first year without Fred. The two of them were practically the same person. George hasn't recovered from that loss of a piece of himself. So, if you plan on hurting him, I need you to know that I'd have to hex you," Hermione said without a single hitch in her voice. Discordia remained cool and collected even though she felt some guilt.

"I plan on going on a few dates with him. I don't plan on anything more or less," Discordia responded in a drawling voice. Hermione winced at the familiarity of the tone. It was the foul git's in a feminine octave.

"Fair enough," Hermione answered in a steely voice. She got up, bid the other woman a farewell, and left.

"Well Draco wasn't exaggerating about that, she really is an insufferable know-it-all," she muttered as she proceeded to peruse the file on Hermione's department. It was a decent enough file to send home, but the policies in it were for a government that was already stable like Britain's. Greece was still in turmoil and these laws would do nothing to help fix that. Nevertheless, Discordia penned a polite thank-you to both Hermione and Minister Shacklebolt for the information. She then proceeded to put the file in a filing cabinet marked, "After Repair Information."

* * *

George heard the chime at the door trumpet the lunch signal. He knew that Discordia would be here any moment to go to lunch with him. He felt the same way he had on that first day of Hogwarts, a bunch of nerves.

"Nervous?" Trish asked as she came back into the stockroom.

"No," he lied. Trish let out a small chuckle and grabbed her stuff to leave.

"Have a good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," she said as she exited the building.

The chime announced someone entering and George stood up to see Discordia entering. Her robes were fastened shut, but he could tell by her bare legs that she was wearing a skirt.

"No blue today?" He teased.

"Well, not anything that you'll be seeing," she answered with a trademark Malfoy smirk. He had to give it to her. She was extremely attractive, even more so with the evil grin.

"Just give me a few moments to change and we'll go to lunch," he told her as he headed to the back of the stockroom to go up the steps to his flat. He quickly went to his room without glancing in the direction of Fred's. He slipped into black trousers and a medium blue polo. He slowly went back out and down to the stockroom.

Discordia almost lost her outer composure at the sight of George returning from upstairs. He was wearing nice black trousers and a polo that brought out the blue flecks in his hazel eyes. It was weird but she barely ever noticed that he only had one ear. It was as if that small flaw didn't really exist on him.

"Well milady, shall we go to lunch?" He asked with charm evident in his voice.

"We shall," she said as she slipped her arm into the crook of his and they left the store. Once outside, George quickly disapparated them to a small wizarding community outside of Dublin. He gently guided her to a restaurant at the other end of the busy street.

They were seated and glancing at the menu when someone from the wait-staff came by and took an order for drinks. He left almost as quickly and unnoticeably as he appeared. Discordia glanced around the small place with its easy décor and appealing aroma.

"Fred and I found this place not too long after we made our first sales in the shop. I thought you might enjoy it as well," he explained. He watched as her eyes darted around the room to soak in all of the sight. It may not be a Malfoy-standard restaurant, but she was delighted by it, and that pleased him.

The restaurant was a bit warm for the bright end of September day so she slipped her black robes off and put them over the chair behind her.

If George hadn't been raised by Molly Weasley, then he'd have been slack jawed at the sight of her. She had a shiny red blouse that he knew was more than his whole outfit put together, a tight black skirt, and black strappy heels that elongated her rather short legs.

"Red is extremely becoming on you Cordy," George said using the nicknames that her nephews had the previous evening.

"Thank you, I should say the same about blue to you," she responded. She didn't even mind that he called her Cordy. She was enjoying his company and was sad to see that it was time to go back to work.

* * *

"Evil little sods," Draco vented as he tried to get both of his second cousins to remain seated for longer than five minutes.

"I think they're wonderful," Astoria cooed as she smothered Vincenzo into her.

"Don't start Astoria; we are not having any for at least three or four years. Little beasts," he let out again as he sent an Impedimenta curse at Romano. The boy stopped in his tracks. "There, now see what happens when you drive Uncle Draco nutters? Merlin I don't know how Discordia is spending so much time with you two without killing you."

"Aunt Cordy spends all day at work and tells us that we are treasures when she picks us up at the end of the day," Vincenzo informed everyone.

"If you're treasures then I am the Bloody Baron," he muttered so the child couldn't hear him. He looked at Romano, "I'll release the spell, but you better behave or I'll do it again." He set the young boy free and he plopped down on the floor where he was with one of the things he got from the joke shop.

The boys sat like that for the next hour until Discordia fetched them from the Manor. She entered the study that they were in with Draco and his wife and both boys jumped up to greet her. They ran full force into her legs and latched onto her.

"Hello boys," she greeted and her robes fell onto them as they pulled at her. Both didn't want to let go because they had such a horrible time with their uncle Draco.

"Aunt Cordy, how was your date Mr. Weaswey?" Vinnie asked as he looked brightly up at her.

At the question, Draco snapped his head up to look at Discordia. She shot him a smirk and scooped up her precious godson.

"My date went very well, Vinnie. I even brought you home some of the food for dinner," she answered.

"Is any of it ice cream?" Romano asked eagerly.

"No, no ice cream tonight. I bought you plenty of stuff yesterday," she replied. She really was trying not to spoil them, but she couldn't help it. They were the only children in the family as of yet, and everyone couldn't help but adore them. Well everyone except for Draco, but she was sure that men didn't really develop that feeling until after they had a child of their own. She looked at the boys and thought about children of her own. _Except you have to be involved with a man to have children, and you can't do that. Career first, Discordia._ She scolded herself in her thoughts.

"Did you really have a date with Weasley?" Draco inquired with alarm in his voice.

"Yes I did, and it was splendid. Also, he said that we should do this again, at the end of the date. I just may get, oh, I don't know, five or so dates with him," she slyly answered. Draco narrowed his eyes at the implications and then relaxed back to normal.

* * *

George had gone back to the shop and helped Verity with a large rush of customers. There were tons of older wizards and witches in line for various goodies. George could only guess that they were being sent to children away at school. He couldn't really believe that these witches and wizards wanted Fred Weasley's Coloring Enemy Beans for themselves. Each witch or wizard was probably trying to secure the new product for their child.

"How was your date?" Verity asked once the last customer had been rung up and sent out the door happily.

"It went splendid. Attractive that one is," he answered.

"Good. Bout time you started acting like the George I remember," Verity mentioned as she wiped a counter. She started to head out the door, but turned around and looked at her boss. "It won't hurt to move on, George. Fred would understand." She left soon after she said it.

George thought about her words for a few minutes and silently agreed with her. He knew Fred would want him to move on. He went up to the flat and went to the kitchen to cook up something for supper. He decided on pasties and whipped them together quickly. He sat at the green stool and ate his dinner in silence.

The fireplace made a crackle and George went over to it and saw the face of his good friend, Lee Jordan.

"Can I come in, mate?" Lee asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Of course, come in," George replied as he stepped to the side to let the tall black man enter.

"I got a bit of news today," Lee announced quickly.

"Have ye?"

"Yes, Katie's one month pregnant. She'll be having our baby in May," he answered proudly. George gave him a big clap on the back and a masculine hug. After Fred had died, Lee had been the one to pull George back into sanity. His best friend in the world would always be Fred, but Lee was a very second close. George knew the same applied to him for Fred.

"Congrats, mate. I expect ye'll want me to be godfather," George stated.

"Of course!" Lee exclaimed. He couldn't think of a better godfather for his son than one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"Come, and eat some dinner with me," George offered and Lee joined him. He knew to sit on the white stool opposite of George instead of the orange one on the left of him. The orange seat was Fred's and George would never say something to Lee, but he knew better than to sit there.

The old friends talked over dinner and George told Lee about Discordia. Lee suggested to him that they should all go on a date together the next time. George told him that would be a good idea. He could really see if she would fit in well with his friends.

It was hours before Lee left. The men had finished off a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey together in celebration. George stumbled down the hall and into his room. He took off his shirt and managed to fall into his double-sized bed.

* * *

Discordia sat at her desk Wednesday morning thinking about the lovely Tuesday she had enjoyed. She had a wonderful lunch date with George, picked the boys up, rubbed her date in Draco's face, and played a game with the boys that night.

"Hello?" Ron Weasley asked from the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Just call me Ron, my dad's Mr. Weasley," he suggested.

"Okay, Ron, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just needed to bring these over," he answered as he handed her a thick file, "These are the files on Azkaban. You can learn everything about our prison from this."

"Oh, thank you," she replied before taking the file from him.

He nodded and left her alone. She proceeded to flip through the files. It was just another report she would have to write-up and send off to Greece. Her correspondent in the Greek Ministry, Athena Argyros, was a good friend from school. She was glad to have a trusted person receiving her owls because otherwise she wouldn't believe that anybody was putting to good use what she was sending them. Athena always sent a reply about how she was going to use the new information.

An owl fluttered into Discordia's office as she started her Azkaban report. He dropped a letter onto Discordia's desk. He waited for treats and a response.

_**Cordy,**_

_**Would you like to accompany me to dinner with my best friend, Lee Jordan, and his wife on Friday evening? We wouldn't leave until after I've closed up shop.**_

_**George**_

Discordia shuddered with guilt. She couldn't keep dating him if he was going to introduce her to important people in his life. These dates were for a bet. She didn't want to be in a stable relationship with anyone. _Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?_

She quickly jotted a note back to George.

_**George,**_

_**How about we have dinner tonight, and if that goes well, then I can accompany you Friday?**_

_**-DM**_

She gave treats and the response to the bird and he fluttered away. It took about an hour for the bird to return with another message from George.

_**Cordy,**_

_**For a minute, I thought you were your cousin with your initials, funny that. To the point, I would love to have dinner with you. Meet me at the store after you are done at the Ministry.**_

_**George**_

Discordia sighed. She would have to tell him about the bet with Draco. She could not possibly keep up the façade any longer. The guilt would eat her alive. Good thing her family didn't live here during the dark times, she would have been killed by Voldemort instantly for being so weak.

* * *

George had been startled by the invitation to eat dinner tonight, but decided that she was just nervous to meet his friends. She seemed to be somewhat of a loner herself. She didn't even have cronies like her prat of a cousin.

He had told Verity if she needed him to call up to him at the flat. He decided to clean up the place and serve her dinner here. He spent an hour cleaning up the flat and going through his mother's recipes. Deciding on roast chicken and potatoes, he pulled the recipe out of the stack of parchments.

"Seems I might not have all the spices," he mumbled to himself. _No worries, _he thought to himself, _I'll just pop over to Mum's and borrow some._

George's clock chimed five o'clock, and he fidgeted nervously. He didn't understand why he was nervous since he told himself he merely found Discordia attractive. Her Malfoy-ness prevented him from developing feelings for her. That's at least what he was telling himself as he set the table, put their meal on it (with the necessary heating and cooling charms), and headed back down to the storefront.

No sooner than he made it down to the shop, Discordia was walking through the door. She smiled at him.

"Madam, I would like to escort you to my flat for some dinner," he said as he took her hand in his.

_He's definitely charming._ Discordia thought as they went upstairs. He opened the door for her and she entered his flat. She followed him through an open doorway to the kitchen that was straight ahead. He gestured for her to sit. She took the white stool.

"So why would you rather have dinner with me at my flat than go out with me and my friends Friday night?"

"Well we're just getting to know one another. I didn't think we should be introducing friends and family just yet," she answered with her eyes on her plate instead of looking at him.

"No, tell me why you really don't want to go," he insisted.

She looked up at him like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and answered, "Because, I bet Draco I would go on five dates with you in two months."


	5. In Which George Decides to Have Fun &

**Chapter Five: In Which George Decides to Have Some Fun and Is Warned**

George stared at Discordia over his roasted chicken and potatoes. He hadn't been expecting her to admit that. He quickly put himself back together and gave her a wide smile. She may be a devious Malfoy, but her wanker cousin was in need of a good losing.

"What are the winning conditions of this bet?" He inquired.

"Are you serious?" She retorted.

"Well, not usually, but in this particular instance, yes I am."

She gave up, "If he wins, then I owe him one hundred galleons and have to wear that lousy bridesmaid dress to a formal function of Aunt Narcissa's. If I win, then he owes me one hundred and fifty galleons and he has to wear pink dress robes including the bowtie to whatever function I would have had to wear the dress," she rattled off quickly.

"And when was this wager made?"

"Last Tuesday," she answered guiltily.

"So, November fourteenth is the last day to fill this bet?"

"Yes."

"We can do this," he answered. She looked at him wide-eyed. _Was he really agreeing to this?_

"You're not mad?"

"Not really. I mean I'm sure he made the bet with you thinking that a Weasley would never date a Malfoy. Also, if I remember your cousin correctly, this bet was made to get a rise out of you. I'm sure that you're attracted to me. And, you're in luck because I'm attracted to you and pranks are my specialty. I'll help you win, if you take me with when he wears those dress robes," he explained.

She smiled, held out her hand, and replied, "It's a deal. Are you sure you don't want any of the money?"

He took her hand and shook it, "No ma'am. You take your money. However, because I am an honorable gentleman, this will not be considered one of our dates. As far as Draco Malfoy is concerned, you and I have been on one very successful date," he told her.

"That's fair." She went back to eating her dinner. Her chicken was tender and delicious. "George, you are an excellent cook. You're much better than my ruddy house elves."

"Thank you. My mum taught us all. If you're Molly Weasley's child, then you can cook anything she can," he expressed gratitude. He had mentally cringed at the mention of her house elves. It was another reminder of why he was going to do this for the pure joy of humiliating the ferret. After that, they would part their separate ways. He wouldn't have to worry about the emotions that came with dating someone and the sudden task of winning would take his mind off of Fred. _Plus, you get to go out with a beautiful woman. She was a short, devious woman, but definitely beautiful._ He took the time to study her appearance. She was wearing a sky blue silk Chinese-style blouse that buttoned down her right side. Her red skirt went to mid-calf and was a shade darker than the red in the pattern on the shirt. She had pulled her chestnut locks into a fancy twist with a chopstick. The style elongated her neck and made her look even more regal than she already did. He guessed that she was barely over five-foot and wore those ankle-breaking stilettos to hide it. Glancing at the sky blue robes that hung over the back of the couch, he thought about how they had contoured to her every curve when they were on her. George shook his head and returned to the meal on his plate.

They finished dinner and Discordia offered to help clean the mess but George refused. He muttered something about Malfoy princesses don't clean up after themselves. He flicked his wand around the kitchen tidying it.

"It's late. I should be sending you home," he told her as he took her hand and led her to the fireplace. She gently picked up her discarded robes as she went. He held out the container of Floo powder and she took some. Right before she could use it, he spoke.

"Friday night, I'll pick you up. We're going to a club with Lee and Katie. Make sure your foul cousin is around to witness date two, Cordy," he instructed. He realized he was mere inches from her and could smell orange and strawberry scents from her hair. George took a step back.

Discordia thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. She straightened herself out, and called out home. Once she was planted firmly in her own fireplace, she shook out the bottom of her robes. She stepped out, and walked up the two flights of stairs to her top floor. As she entered her room, she tossed the robes into her clothes bin and walked to the bathroom. _Good thing the boys were staying at the Manor tonight, because they would drive me mental._

"It's been a long day," she whispered to the cat as she trudged to bed. Snuggling in, she pulled the comforter up to her neck and Thalia curled up to her stomach and softly purred. The soothing sound of the purr put Discordia to sleep.

* * *

Thursday evening Ron had come to the shop to investigate the new candies.

"Blimey George, these are brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was as orange as his hair.

"Cheers, Ronniekins, glad you approve," George answered.

"So how was your lunch date with the she-Malfoy?" Ron asked. In the last six years, Ron just accepted it when George used that nickname. It was his way of helping his older brother move past Fred's death.

"Brilliant, she's actually a very interesting person to be around. However, she's dating me to win a bet with the ferret," he answered his younger brother. He watched as Ron turned red from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck. _Interesting, I didn't think feelings would override those beans,_ George thought to himself.

"So you told her that you wouldn't go out with her anymore, right?" Ron asked. He hoped George hadn't gone mental enough to continue dating someone who obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

"No! I told her that I was going to help her. A bit of sport, and she's going to take me to see the ferret in pink dress robes. It's a bloody brilliant plan," George told him.

"It's more like rubbish! She's a Malfoy, George," Ron argued.

"I'm twenty-six years old. If I want to do something incredibly daft, then I can you're my younger brother, not Mum," George defended his decision.

"Well then I'll tell Mum," he retorted. George sighed and decided he had to use the last argument he had.

"You can tell Mum, but when I made that deal with her, it felt like Fred wasn't gone. I felt almost whole again just for that moment. So tell Mum, but know that I'm not mental. I know she made the bet. I'm not falling for her. She's attractive and will be nice to have at places with me, but it won't be more than the two of us working towards a common goal. The common goal being a ferret in pink dress robes."

"Blimey, when you tell me that, well, you know I can't go to Mum. Fine, do this, but if she seems more suspicious than Malfoys usually are, then I'm going to Mum," Ron said defeated. He couldn't argue with something like that.

* * *

If Discordia's Wednesday was weird, then her Friday was interesting. When she had got to her office that morning, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were already there. She was fifteen minutes early!

"Hello gentlemen," she greeted as she opened her office door and gestured for them to enter with her. They both glared daggers at her. _George must have told them about the bet._ As she looked at both of their faces, she knew that was the reason for this early morning visit.

"George told you about the bet." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, and I'm here to tell you that I don't care if you're a bloody girl. You so much as think about hurting my brother and I will hex you back to Greece!" Ron threatened her. The tips of his ears were turning red. Discordia would have laughed if she hadn't known how good of Aurors the two of them really were.

"Listen, I'm the one who told him about the bet. I did it because I felt guilty about it and honestly don't even know how it happened. One minute I was talking with Draco and the next he's making wagers about your brother. I didn't think and I apologize for that lapse in judgment, but I did tell George! He was the one to agree with it! So go threaten him!" She snapped. It took her a few moments longer than usual to compose herself again. She shook her head. Malfoys should never show emotions. A Malfoy let the other person assume what they wanted about his or her mood.

Both men had been startled by her sudden outburst and didn't know what to say.

"We'll leave you alone, but we are watching you," Harry finally said before leaving the office with Ron in tow. Discordia slumped into her desk chair. She had not expected George to tell anyone about the situation. Not that Harry Potter or Ron Weasley would tell Draco about the sudden change in events, but still. She had thought it was something for the both of them to share.

"Oh, great, now you think you're sharing things with a bloke you made a bet about," she mumbled to herself as she started her day's work. Her thoughts drifted to tonight. She was supposed to be going on a second date with George and she had set it up so that Draco was leaving her house with the boys at the precise time that he should show up there. Yesterday, they had made the arrangements for him to apparate outside the house. It was to stun Draco when he came to pick up Rom and Vinnie.

* * *

George's morning had been just as eventful as Discordia's. He had come down to the shop to his sister and sister-in-law glaring at him.

"Did Ronniekins at least wait five minutes before running and telling you lot?" George asked upon seeing them.

"George, are you serious about this?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Yes, listen, I know that she's dangerous because she's a Malfoy and all the other rubbish you're about to tell me. Ron told me the same stuff. But, I promise you, I will be fine. I want to do this. I want to go back to playing pranks and being funny and enjoying life. I forgot to do that once Fred died. This is the perfect opportunity to do so. So, why don't you two just let me be," he explained to them. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't just let him make his own choices.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do."

"It is," he answered Hermione. Both women nodded, but looked upset about allowing him to do such a thing.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," he reassured them.

* * *

"Do you really have another date with that Weasley bloke tonight?" Draco drawled as Discordia came through the Floo in her living room. He was sitting there with both boys as they played.

"Yes, Draco, I do."

"I'm staying here to see this," he told her. She nodded her head. It was what she was hoping he would do.

"Well, I need to go get ready. I'll be back down in two hours. If he gets here before I come back down, then be nice," she hissed as she climbed the two flights of stairs to her third story. She navigated her way to her master bedroom and into her walk-in closet. She picked out a dress that still had the price on it. It was something she had picked out on a whim but never wore anywhere. She set the dress out on her bed as she went to take her shower.

An hour and a half later, she was completely dressed. She wore a mint green dress that was strapless, empire cut, and went to just above her knees. The brown mini jacket and knee-high boots that she adorned with the dress made her look like one of the models in _Fashionable Witch_. Okay, she would look like a model if she were about four or five inches taller. The doorbell chimed as she stopped at the top of the second staircase. She wanted to wait for Draco to answer the door before she entered.

After the second chime, Draco assumed that he was supposed to answer Discordia's door. He pulled it open quickly and was surprised that George Weasley was truly on the other side of it.

"Weasley," he greeted unemotionally.

"Malfoy," George did the same.

"Have a seat. She's most likely planning a grand entrance," Draco said as he gestured to an overstuffed chair. George took the seat and waited for Discordia to appear. He looked over at the former Slytherin and chuckled internally. The sight of the great Draco Malfoy in pink dress robes was more than enough reason to date a woman who was betting on him, or at least that's what George believed.

Discordia was listening to the exchange from her spot at the top of the staircase. She gave herself two more minutes before walking steadily down the steps. When she reached the bottom, Romano and Vincenzo were the first to notice her.

"Aunt Cordy, look vewy pretty," Vinnie said brightly as he dashed to his aunt.

Both George and Draco shot their heads up at the boy's announcement. George agreed full-heartedly with the three-year-old. Her straight chestnut locks were down and fell just past her shoulders. She was wearing a very short pale green dress, and George was sure that the brown leather jacket she wore with it was to cover up her bare shoulders. However, it was the boots that gave the look the sexy effect he was positive she wanted. They went to right below her knees and hugged her calves. George struggled with remembering how to speak.

"Do you have any appropriate clothing?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone and it cut through George's thoughts.

"This is appropriate! We're going to a club! This is a club dress!" She retorted.

"It looks like you're going out in your knickers!" He shot back at her.

"Uncle Draco said knickers," Romano snickered as he pointed at Draco.

"Yes, he did Rom, but that doesn't mean you get to repeat it. Now take the boys back to the Manor and I'll be there tomorrow for brunch.

"Fine," he answered as he gathered both boys and took them to the fireplace. He glared one last time at his cousin and her date before he disappeared into green flames.

"I disagree whole-heartedly with him. You are dressed appropriately," George said with a wink, "Now, Cordy, you ready for this amazing second date?"

As nervous as she was on the inside, she never once faltered as she nodded and said, "Yes."


	6. In Which They Go on a Second Date &

**Chapter Six: In Which They Go on a Second Date and Something Happens**

"Too bad she made that bet with her cousin. She's extremely gorgeous for a Malfoy," Lee said to George while the women had gone to the bathroom.

"She's gorgeous for a woman, but she did make that bet, and she is a Malfoy. So, that means after I help her defeat the ferret, we will be going our separate ways. And why are you looking at my girl? You have a wife and a child on the way," George scolded in jest.

"First, she's not really your girl. Second, Katie will always be the only one for me. Finally, I have eyes. The woman is a bloody sin waiting to happen," Lee explained. George had to agree with there. He had entertained thoughts about those particular sins since he picked her up two hours ago. He caught sight of her and Katie heading back to the booth. The material of her dress danced along her thighs. _Bloody sin is right_, he thought to himself before she sat down next to him. They had danced earlier in the evening and George had the same reaction then as well.

"Lee, I must say this is a top-notch place," Discordia complimented the club.

"I'm glad you approve. You're probably the wealthiest client I've had," he said holding his glass of Firewhiskey up to her. She tapped it with her glass of Strawberry Elixir a drink made with Elfin wine. The club had been the only thing that Lee wanted to do with his life. He bought the broken-down building and created The All-Night Witch. It was a place in London for a wizard's weekend entertainment.

They chatted for a few moments before Katie suggested that they dance again. The men said they were still tired from the last round, but Discordia wanted to be on the dance floor the whole night so she hastily agreed.

"Let me just slip off my coat because it was too warm down there the last time," she said to the older girl as she slinked out of the coat.

George had needed another gulp of his drink when the lightly tanned skin of her shoulders was revealed. Lee had winked at him before staring at his wife.

They watched as both women exited the private balcony to the dance floor below. Katie held Discordia's hand as she led her to the middle.

They danced unaccompanied for two songs, but then the band did a cover of The Weird Sisters' "Do the Hippogriff" and Discordia shouted her delight. Her obvious love for the song and the amount of drink since the last dancing trip made her forget to be conservative and soon she was joined by three wizards. The three men took it upon themselves to touch Discordia and they maneuvered her away from Katie.

"Oi, Lee, where did Discordia go? Wasn't she right there with Katie?" George asked pointing where Katie was. Katie made hand motions and Lee became immediately concerned.

"Katie's doing the signal for trouble. Let's go see what happened," Lee started to say to George and then commanded two of his bouncers, "Discordia, the witch with George, is missing. Find her!"

Discordia couldn't see the balcony anymore. She started to panic. The men had her backed up against the far wall of the club and her wand was with her purse in the booth.

"Don't worry princess, this won't hurt," said the largest of the men as he leaned forward. He skimmed his fingertips over the neckline of her dress. She shivered from fear and repulsion.

"I will kindly ask you to remove your hands from my date," she heard George say and was suddenly relieved.

"I think I won't. The lady seemed lonely out there by herself. I am going to escort her home," he answered.

"You will let her go, or I will have all nine of my bouncers remove you from my club and make sure you never return," Lee said from beside George.

The man looked at him and in a defeated tone, "Sorry Mr. Jordan. Didn't think she was anyone's."

Lee scoffed at that and amended his previous threat, "Flint, if I see you in here again, I'll personally see to it that my bouncers hex you into next week!"

Marcus Flint looked outraged, but he didn't retort. Instead he took his cronies and they left peaceably. George went to Discordia, while Lee fetched Katie.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She was still in a bit of shock so she didn't answer. She stared ahead of her.

Lee came back to George's side. Katie was holding Discordia's coat and bag. Discordia felt cold suddenly. As if she snapped out of shock, she sobbed uncontrollably. George picked her up bridal style and muttered to Lee that he was taking her to his flat.

"I'll be there in a moment with her things. Let me just get Katie home," Lee told him. George nodded and disapparated with Discordia.

They reappeared in his flat and he set her on the couch. She was still crying, but it was less volatile now. A few moments passed and Lee appeared with the coat and purse. He laid them on one of George's stools and nodded at his friend. George mouthed 'thank you,' before returning his attention to Discordia.

"I don't think you should be alone, so I'm going to keep you here. I'll go get you some clothing," he tried to soothe.

When he returned, Discordia had kicked off her boots, had her knees up to her chin, and was rocking back and forth.

"Relax, I'm going to hand you these. I've said a spell so that they adjust to your size. After that I'm going to let you have my bed and I'll sleep in Fred's," he told her even though his intention was to sleep on that couch.

She slowly pulled herself out of her shock and did as he told her. He turned away as she put the clothes he gave her on and removed the dress.

"Burn it," she finally spoke as she handed him the dress. He threw it into the fireplace, and then led her to his room.

Once there he pulled the covers up to her chin, and made for the door.

"George?" She asked before he reached it.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Stay here? I don't want to be alone," she said weakly.

"Sure," he answered and went to the other side of the bed. He slid off his trousers and pulled the covers back. He crawled in next to her and lightly caressed her arm. She had been so tired from the whole ordeal that soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep. _I'm only doing this because she's been frightened_, was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Discordia woke the next morning and panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings. It took a few moments for the events of last night to return to her. She took five deep breaths before looking over at George. She was fine now that the shock had passed. Discordia was a Malfoy and they were never something other than okay for long.

She poked George. His eyes flew open and he looked at her.

"Feeling better this morning?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think I was just in shock last night. I didn't mean to intrude," she said as she tried to escape his bed. He caught her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"You weren't intruding. And, it's okay if you were shocked. Hell, if I were in your place I'd been shocked too," he told her as he was mere inches from her face.

Discordia blinked at him. He sounded angry with her.

"Just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean that you have to retreat your emotions for every little thing! I know you were scared, because, bloody hell, I was scared for you!" He finished before closing his mouth on hers. At first she didn't know what to do, but before long she was kissing him back as her hands wove through his hair.

They continued like that for another three minutes before George pulled back and whispered, "Sorry that was probably not the best idea." Discordia nodded her head in agreement, although, she wasn't sure why she was agreeing with him. She had felt a heat in that kiss that she was certain she never had felt. Something that felt that good couldn't have been wrong. However, Discordia knew that she couldn't develop feelings for George. He was helping her win a bet, he didn't like her, and she had a career to think about.

"I should probably get going. I need to pick up the boys," she mumbled. He nodded and slid out of the bed. He pulled on his trousers from last night. They walked out to his living room and she grabbed her stuff from the stool.

"I'll have my house elves wash the clothes and bring them back here," she said as she stepped toward the fireplace. They were going to act as if nothing just happened back there. It was probably for the best.

* * *

"You did what?!" Ron shrieked violently. George had been waiting for the outburst from his younger brother the moment he told him about the date on Friday night. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stared incredulously at him.

"I kissed her. I was trying to prove a point, admittedly not the best way, but still it seemed to do the job," he said in a way that indicated he was a bit proud of himself.

"Blimey, George, she's a Malfoy!" Harry said exasperated. He felt like this was school all over again. He was constantly telling people about Malfoy and they were constantly not listening.

"Yes she's a Malfoy, we've established that Harry. But, wasn't it you who vouched for Malfoy and his parents in the end? Isn't that why they served these small sentences in their home? You can't spout she's a Malfoy every five seconds when you let the one who actually caused trouble go free," George said. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"That was brilliantly said George. And Harry, he has a point. So what if there's this bet thing or whatever. He's older than us and knows what he's doing. Leave him alone," Hermione scolded. Harry was going to retort, but couldn't with Hermione on George's side.

Ron glared at Hermione for a moment, but knew fighting with her was not going to solve anything.

"What are you lot bickering about over here?" Molly Weasley asked as she came around the far end of the outdoor table.

"George kissed the she-Malfoy," Ron answered.

"Ronald! That is not nice to say. I'm sure she has a name," Molly reprimanded, but looked at her second youngest son for confirmation of Ron's accusation.

"Her name is Discordia, and yes I kissed her. Yes she bet Draco Malfoy that she could go on five dates with me. And, yes, I agreed to help her because seeing Draco Malfoy in pink dress robes at a gala for the wealthy is a great prize," George confessed.

"George, dear, maybe that's not the best idea," Molly tried to convince him, but she knew it was a fruitless endeavor. Fred and George had been the children that did their own thing.

"Oi, if we're going to argue over this then I'll eat dinner at my flat," George said as he started to make his way back to the house.

"I'm not arguing George; I just said it may not have been the best idea. Stay and eat. Ronald, leave your brother alone," she said as she left them. It had been a long time since she'd seen George this passionate over something. He hadn't been this way since before Fred died.

* * *

While George was eating dinner with his family, Discordia was having dinner at the Manor. She was a bit put-off because her uncle kept sending her weird glances. She was not sure what that meant.

An hour later, everyone was finished with their meal and the house elves had taken Romano and Vincenzo into a playroom.

"Now that the children have left, I feel that I should have a discussion with you," Lucius said to her. She looked over to her cousin and noticed the trademark Malfoy smirk graced his lips. The spoiled brat knew that he might lose and so now he was pulling out reinforcements.

"And what would that be Uncle Lucius?" She asked with feigned innocence.

"You're association with a Weasley. Draco tells me that you are dating one of the many of them," he said with disdain. Discordia was sure that the disdain had more to do with their sudden higher status in their world than his more than their 'blood traitor' ways of the past.

"Uncle, I'm dating George Weasley on the insistence of Draco. He told me that they were a noble lot and that it wouldn't be a bad idea to do so," she said sending Draco a smirk that said 'see how you deal with that.' He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is this true?" Lucius asked Draco. Draco gave his attention to his father and answered the question.

"I said that they were a decent lot now that the war was over, but that they may not have time for our family. Whatever way Discordia took that to mean had nothing to do with me," he explained without falter. It was as if he expected Discordia to push the blame to him.

"What does it matter? Discordia's a young woman in need of a good husband so that she can remove herself from that _job_," Narcissa interjected with emphasis on the word. It was evident that she did not believe that a Malfoy woman should be working.

Draco shook his head at his poor deluded mother. It wasn't her fault really. The life of a wealthy pureblood wife was really all she knew. Instinctively he knew that it would incense Discordia and for a moment he felt guilty for even mentioning the dates to his father.

"I don't want to remove myself from my job. It's my career and that's what I want to do. I just don't want to sit around a big house all day," Discordia said as she threw down her napkin. She wasn't staying there much longer. She was really upset with her cousin. This was a new low, even for him.

"I'll follow her," Draco said. He followed her to one of the fireplaces and tried to apologize.

"Don't apologize," she started as if she read his thoughts, "I would have done something sneaky and underhanded, too."

He nodded. It was scary how much alike they were at times.


	7. In Which George Makes the Deal Sweeter &

**Chapter Seven: In Which George Makes the Deal Sweeter and Discordia Has a Bad Day**

Discordia handed over the three-year-old to his mother. It was the end of her two weeks with her nephews and she was sad to see them go.

"Were they well-behaved?" Mithras asked. Romano and Vincenzo stared expectantly at their aunt. She knew that she should tell her brother that his sons have a talent for misbehaving when they're around Draco, but she didn't want them in trouble.

"They were the angels that they always are," she answered kissing Romano's head. He smiled widely at her.

"Yes, I'm sure they were," Mithras said catching his eldest son's broad grin. He could reprimand his sons all he wanted, but it was all for naught when Discordia spoiled them.

"They were," she started to argue, but changed her mind, "Just get home. They're probably ready for bed."

He agreed with her. They each said their good-byes and the family disapparated from her living room. Discordia was alone again in her home. She went up to her bedroom. The week had been long since her date with George. She hadn't talked to him since the incident. Discordia was certain that he would not want to finish out winning the bet after their last encounter.

Just as she was about to tend to a shower, there was a knock at her window. She was surprised to see an owl this late in the evening. She let the creature in and Discordia removed the package from its leg. The owl seemed grateful, and hooted at Discordia. She gave the bird some treats and then pulled the envelope off of the package.

_**Cordy,**_

_**I know that you've been avoiding me because of our last date, but I want to see you. Plus, we had a deal. We should talk. Meet me at nine o'clock tonight at my flat?**_

_**-George**_

_**P.S. I hope you like the present!**_

Discordia found a quill and wrote a hasty reply to his question. Because her curiosity couldn't be curbed any longer, she opened the package. The blue Pygmy Puff that she fell in love with sat inside of it. She chuckled at the sight of him. She lifted him to her shoulder and another note was there.

_**Now you have to come. You need his cage and supplies.**_

Discordia laughed at George's plan. He was cunning. She moved with the Puff to her wardrobe. She picked out a comfortable pair of denim trousers and a blue jumper.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to keep you now," she cooed as she set him on the bed. Thalia entered at the moment and eyed the bed.

"No you don't, Thalia," she shooed the cat out of her bedroom. She shut the door so the Puff would be safe. Discordia was almost to the bathroom when the owl returned. She took the note, gave the owl another set of treats, and swiftly read it.

_**Come by Floo. I'll have a late dinner for us.**_

She smiled as she placed the note on her bed. She watched as the Puff cuddled into her pillow and started to purr. He would need a name, but she could think of that later.

Her shower was quick and she dressed even quicker, forgetting to dry her hair. It was eight o'clock when she received the first note so it was likely to be eight forty-five now. She gathered the Puff and decided he'd have to come with to George's. He didn't have a proper cage to protect him from Thalia and Ares.

George paced his living room. He had decided previously that he was going to tell Discordia that he was still in this. However, this wasn't the only reason he was anxious. He kept thinking about their last date. George could remember the look in her eyes as Marcus Flint backed her into a corner of the club. It made him angry all over again just thinking about it. He put his anger at bay because it was useless now, and Discordia was tough. She didn't even bat an eye at her misfortune the next morning. It was a trait that he both loved and hated. The other reason his stomach was in knots was because he wanted to convince her that a good snog would set them right. George believed that he could easily remove the need for her if he just had one more taste.

Discordia appeared suddenly in the green flames of his fireplace. Her chestnut hair was down and still slightly damp, so the ends clung to her neck. She was in a light blue jumper that off-set her gray eyes. He smiled at her. The Puff, his excuse, was on her shoulder.

"Good ploy, but I said yes before I even opened him," she said with a smile. He laughed and handed her the Puff's cage with various supplies.

"Glad to know that I don't need an excuse," he jested.

She stared at him guiltily, "I just assumed that you wouldn't want to finish after last week's fiasco."

He shook his head at her as she set the Puff down on a side table.

"I always finish what I start. Especially something that ends in humiliation of the ferret," he told her.

"Ferret?"

"Oh, that's right, I'm sure he wouldn't have told you the story about when he was an amazing bouncing ferret. You should ask him about it," George answered.

Discordia chuckled, "I will."

"Well, I made some pasties for supper. We can talk while we eat," he said gesturing for her to sit. She did. He served them both and took a seat with her.

"So what did I do to deserve a famous Weasley dinner?" Discordia asked him only half-joking.

"First, I wanted to know how you were, after last week."

"I'm fine. I was just really shocked at first. Don't worry about me. It takes a lot more than that to deter me."

"I assumed that much, but still it made me feel better to ask. Secondly, I wanted to discuss the snogging that took place here on Saturday," he said. She dropped her fork and it made a clanking sound when it hit the plate.

"I thought we were in agreement that it was a mistake," she countered.

"I've changed my mind. I think we're adult enough to talk about including snogging in our relationship. I can't deny enjoying that kiss, and I know you can't either," he answered with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not saying that I didn't, but won't that add a complication to this? I thought we were going to win and go our separate ways," she told him. They had finished eating and she was helping him put the plates in the sink before they went to the couch.

"We are, but it can't hurt to add that physical element. I mean we both want it and we can be mature about it," he insisted. _Please just agree so I can kiss you again!_ He screamed in his head. He kept recalling how she tasted of cinnamon.

"I know this is a bad idea, but I can't think of a reason why. I'm agreeing because I can't think of an argument," she replied. He gave her a smile that resembled the grin of the Cheshire cat. _I'm not going to come out of this unscathed,_ she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she didn't have a good reason to say no, and more importantly, she didn't want to have one.

"I'm glad that's settled," he said before leaning toward her. She closed her eyes expectantly. He took that as her permission and graced her lips with his. He lingered there for a moment with soft kisses before trailing down her jaw. She giggled because it tickled slightly.

"Did you just giggle?" He mocked.

"It tickled!" She retorted. He laughed at her and continued to place feather kisses on her jaw. She giggled again, and he made his way back to her mouth. They lingered like that for a few moments before coming up for air.

"See, not so bad, was it?" He asked. She shook her head. It had woken up her senses, and warning bells told her that she might not make it through this. Her sensibility told her to run now while she could. He could be the person she would want to marry, and that went against everything she ever wanted. Not only that, but he would never feel the same about her. This was a game for him.

The clock chimed out midnight, and she said, "George, I should go. I have work tomorrow, and I still have to find a name for this little guy."

He nodded. _Damn clock! Should have silenced it, _he scolded both the clock and himself mentally.

She picked up the Pygmy Puff and his belongings. She looked even smaller than usual carrying a cage full of stuff.

"If you don't think of anything else, then you could always name him Achilles," George said as he walked her to the fireplace. He had thought about telling her that he silently had taken to calling him that anyway. George thought it suited the only object that had pulled genuine emotions from the woman in front of him.

"No, that's perfect," she said happily. He even knew what to name her pets. Discordia sighed before taking some Floo powder from him.

"Can I see you Tuesday for our third date?" He asked.

"Yes," she softly answered. He bent his head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She stepped into the fireplace and Flooed home.

* * *

George was counting down the hours until he could close up the shop and meet Cordy for dinner. He glanced up at the clock. _Ten fifteen, only five minutes later than before you dolt, _he reprimanded himself. He couldn't contain his energy. Trish laughed at him as he went back and forth between the workshop, stockroom, and storefront.

"Is today important, Mr. Weasley? You keep looking at the clock, and you can't seem to contain your energy," she laughed as she asked. Her assumption was that it had something to do with Discordia Malfoy. During one of her girls' get-togethers with Verity earlier the week before, she had found out that they had been dating. She had also noticed that the Puff wasn't in the stockroom anymore.

"No, I wouldn't say important. It's just a good day," he answered cryptically. Trish smiled. _This must have been what he was like when his brother was alive, _she thought. Trish didn't start work at the shop until after Fred had died, but from everything Verity told her, she knew that George was a different person now that his twin had passed.

At that same moment, George was thinking, _Fred, mate, if you were here you'd be proud of me. She's beautiful, smart, and can hold her own. I miss you like always, but the pain is dulled by her presence._ He knew that he was finally healing because he could think about Fred without his breathing becoming constricted. George understood that he could miss his brother and best mate, but he didn't have to feel the ache everyday. He could have a life without betraying Fred's memory.

"Trish, I feel that I should pop over and see my Mum," he said to her. She nodded. It was a Monday and they were a bit slow. He headed up to his flat, took off his robes and hung them by the door and Flooed to the Burrow.

Molly had pounced as soon as he appeared in green flames.

"George! What are you doing here again?" She asked pleased.

"I just wanted to see you Mum," he said with a smile she hadn't seen in years.

"You never just want to see your mother," she replied. "Does this have something to do with the Malfoy girl?"

"Blimey, Mum, we're not going to argue about that are we?" He asked. She would ruin his good mood instantly if they did.

"No, but I am going to say please be careful. I don't know if you can handle anymore disappointment in your life," she advised.

"Mum, there won't be any disappointment. I'm fully aware of what I am doing," he answered. The look she gave him said, 'Merlin, I hope so.'

* * *

Discordia's Tuesday was not as cheerful as George's. She had almost been late for work, spilled ink all over herself at her desk, and gotten an angry owl from her boss in the Greek Ministry. He hadn't received her very first report about the structure of the British Ministry, and was blaming her for not being efficient.

On top of all of that, her uncle had invited her to lunch at noon. She spent the whole hour getting berated for her choice in dating. Discordia silently vowed to hex Draco during their next encounter. If he hadn't opened his mouth to Lucius, then she would not have had to endure verbal abuse from Lucius.

As it were now, she had just gotten home from work because she had to write that whole report over again. She had twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, and meet George for dinner.

Seven minutes later she was browsing through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a black taffeta cocktail dress. As she hurried to put it on, she ripped it. She stopped putting it on and threw it to the ground in frustration. Tears started to threaten, and she plopped down onto the ground and cried. She could easily repair the rip with her wand, but this was the last thing she could take. Her clock chimed seven fifteen, and she sobbed even harder. Discordia hadn't been late for a single thing in her life. There was a first time for everything.

While Discordia sat on the floor of her bedroom crying, Draco had come through her fireplace. His father had told him about the lunch date he made with his cousin. He felt he owed it to her to see if Lucius had abused her too much.

"Discordia?" He cried out. When she didn't answer, he became concerned and headed up the stairs. He called our a few more times.

She heard Draco, but she couldn't make herself respond. Discordia was crying so hard that she could not find her voice to answer him. He found her moments later.

"Discordia?" He asked as he approached her. Draco noticed that she was sitting in her knickers, and he was a little uncomfortable.

Discordia sniffled, and noticed that Draco was staring at her funny. She looked down at herself and realized she was still in her undergarments.

"Sorry," she said to him as she stood up and he turned his head. Her robe was just inside the lavatory. She slipped it on and went back out to her concerned cousin. Her tears hadn't ceased, but they were a bit calmer now.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked. He had never seen her like this. It was a Malfoy tradition to keep emotions guarded.

* * *

George looked at the clock. It was now seven forty-five. He thought about how Cordy was never late for anything. The minutes ticked by, and when the clock read eight o'clock, he decided to go to her house.


	8. In Which They Have another Date &

**Chapter Eight: In Which They Have another Date and Things Get Complicated**

George stepped into Discordia's empty living room. He was concerned because she was never late. He quickly ran up the two flights of stairs calling her name.

"I'm here!" He heard her call out in a strained voice. George followed it to her bedroom. When he opened the door, he was greeted by an interesting sight. Discordia sat on her floor in tears with her cat while Draco held Achilles the Pygmy Puff on her bed.

"Are you alright?" George asked out of breath. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid I'm not great company tonight, but I am okay," she answered with a sniffle. She let Thalia go and she slinked out the bedroom door. Draco handed her a handkerchief. She took it and began to wipe her tears. George knelt on the floor near her.

"I was worried when you weren't on time," he said in a panicked voice.

"I had a horrible day," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, I'll make you some dinner and you can tell me about it."

"Did I miss something?" Draco asked surprised. He had not expected the Weasley to show up at all.

"We were supposed to go out, but now I'll make her dinner here," George answered shooting Discordia a sly smile, "We'll just have a stay-at-home date."

Draco glared at him, but directed his question to his cousin, "Are you sure you still want to have a date?"

"It's fine Draco. I'm better now. Thank you for coming to check on me," Discordia thanked and dismissed him. He nodded, placed a kiss on her forehead, and narrowed his eyes at George before leaving.

When they were alone, George questioned, "What happened?"

Discordia told him the events of her day. She felt daft for crying over it, but George reassured her that it was necessary.

"You can't leave all that inside," he said as he caressed her back through the robe. She nodded and leaned into him. His pulse kicked up as she did so. The view down her front was enough to make his blood leave his brain.

Discordia caught him staring down her robe and instead of being angry she was excited. It was not a normal reaction for her. She had lovers before, but none of them made her excited to be looked at, and she knew that after George she would never be the same.

"In ten seconds I'm going to kiss you. I thought you should be warned," George disrupted her thoughts. She exhaled deeply and parted her lips. He met them with his and automatically demanded entrance into her mouth. They continued to snog like that for a few moments until George's hand snaked its way up her robe and to her breast. Discordia let out a soft murmur. It was the catalyst for him and soon he was pulling her robe off of her. He picked her up and set her onto her bed. She gasped at the sudden transportation, but was soon distracted. George was placing feather-light kisses down her jaw to her neck. She wriggled from the combination of delight and being tickled. The movement of her body tempted George to continue. He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. He wasn't concerned where it fell. Instead, he wanted to feel the warmth of Discordia's body against his. Before returning to kissing her, he looked at how she filled out her knickers and bra.

_I have never had a better present to open; _George thought as he slid his hand down her right side and rested it on her hip. He played with the band of her yellow panties.

Discordia was growing impatient with his teasing and quickly brought her hands to the zipper of his trousers. He stopped moving to let her strip them away.

It wasn't long before the little remaining clothing they had was removed. Both of them tried to gain control of the other to no avail. As soon as George would be the one teasing, Discordia would find a way to retaliate. They did this dance for another ten minutes before George got hold of her hands and locked them above her head.

"George?" She managed to ask and he finally entered her. _I'm never going to get over him now, _was the last thought she had before physical bliss blinded her senses.

* * *

George woke early Wednesday morning in an unfamiliar place that smelled of coconut. He felt something shift and noticed he was with someone.

"George?" Discordia whispered in the same way she had the night before against his chest. His brain kicked in and he remembered the events of hours before with a smile.

"I think that was our best date yet," he whispered happily back.

"So that was a date?" She asked as all her assumptions were confirmed. He had sex with her, but they were nothing more than accomplices.

"Yes, I think anything that ends in a good shag counts as a date," he said only half-joking. He made sure to mentally note how quickly she had asked if this counted as a date. It meant that she was still set on winning the bet with her git of a cousin. George was wounded, but not enough to ruin his good mood. He didn't think anything could ruin the good mood completely. They had just had the best sex of his life. He glanced at the clock and read three thirty in the morning.

"What time do you have work?" He asked her.

"I have to be there at eight. I usually get up at six thirty," she answered.

"Well then go back to sleep Cordy, I'll wake you at six thirty," he said.

She nodded and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. _I fell in love with George Weasley. How daft am I?_ She thought to herself as she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Discordia sat distracted at her desk. It was an hour before her workday was over, and she needed to meet with Ron Weasley about raid operations. She sighted. An encounter with George's brother right now seemed like a bad idea. She would probably have a stamp on her head that read, 'I shagged your brother.'

Just as she was thinking this, a knock rang out from her door.

"Come in," she called out. Ron entered her office carrying three big files.

"I brought you copies of the procedures for raids," he said holding up the folders. She smiled at him and Ron wondered why it seemed different.

"Thank you so much," she said cheerily.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. She had been shagged recently. His ears started to turn pink because he could not believe she slept with some bloke. _George will be hearing about this, _he thought while handing her the files.

He spent forty-five minutes with her discussing raid procedures. The entire time he grew even more livid with her. How could she have shagged some one when his brother was helping her win a bet?

After work had been done for the day, Ron left the Ministry in a hurry. He needed to tell George to back out of helping Discordia.

When he arrived at the shop, Ron was flustered and didn't even greet Verity. He went straight to the workshop.

George was humming and dancing as he did magical experiments. Ron tapped George to get his attention. In his anger, Ron did not notice his older brother's mood.

"You have to stop this rubbish with the she-Malfoy!" He commanded unhappily when he had George's attention.

"What? Why?" George questioned confused.

"Because she's a slag," he started, "She shagged someone. I could tell by her actions!"

"George didn't even think before he pulled back his fist and punched his younger brother.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron screeched from the floor.

"If you weren't such a git you would have noticed my attitude before opening your mouth," George retorted. He held out his hand to help Ron stand.

"Wait, you shagged the she-Malfoy?"

"She has a name," George snarled.

"Merlin, you did shag her! Wait until I tell Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

George rolled his eyes. He didn't know what was worse, his love life being told to Harry or that Harry had to endure every mundane event of Ron's life.

"Ron, if that's all that you came to tell me, then you can go because I'm well aware that she has slept with someone."

"What was it like?" Ron asked crudely.

"It was like sex. I mean really, what kind of question is that? It was really good sex, but not anything else," George answered.

"How does that work? Aren't you only dating to humiliate the ferret?"

"Yes, but we're both adults and know that our physical relationship is just that. We didn't plan on letting emotions happen because we don't have feelings for one another."

Ron nodded his head. He heard the words George said, but knew his brother was going to be heartbroken. George just got over Fred's death, and he definitely had feelings for Discordia.

* * *

"You did what?!" Draco asked wide-eyed. He couldn't believe his ears. If they had progressed to shagging, then she was going to win for sure.

"I'm not going to repeat it Draco," she scolded. It was bad enough he was the only person she had to confide the information, now he was being an arse.

"How many dates have you been on?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe that she had done that with a Weasley.

"That was either three or four," she said a bit confused if the night he gave her Achilles was a date.

"How do you not know?" Draco drawled in an annoyed tone.

"Well we had a late dinner where he gave me a present and we snogged, but I don't know if that counts," she answered.

"Are you daft? He gave you something and you snogged? Of course it was a date!"

"Then Tuesday night was four," she said matter-of-factly.

"Bloody hell, I concede," Draco said.

"What?"

"You win. If he's giving you presents and you two are shagging then you'll definitely get that last date. I'll go to Gringott's tomorrow and get your Galleons. And Mother is having a winter party near the holidays that I'll wear bloody pink dress robes to. Don't worry about the fifth date."

"Really?"

"You were going to win and as a man of my word I concede now and will fulfill my part," he answered.

Discordia was surprised. She didn't think that sex had that much to do with date security.

"Well then, I look forward to being one hundred fifty galleons richer," Discordia cheered.

"Don't get cheeky. It's not becoming," Draco retorted.


	9. In Which They Attend a Gala &

**Chapter Nine: In Which They Attend a Gala and They Have Some Trouble**

George was quietly getting ready for a night that he was sure not to forget. He had spent the last two months and twelve days with Cordy celebrating their win. This was the night that they were waiting to enjoy. He was going to be attending the Malfoys' annual Winter Gala with Cordy.

He slipped on the deep blue dress robes he had bought for this occasion. While he did so, he thought about Fred. _I could marry her Fred. I really could. She's perfect for me in every way. She makes me happy. Losing you doesn't nearly hurt as much._ He finished putting on the black shoes he had. George was nervous. He had no idea who would be at this party beyond the Malfoys. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

* * *

Discordia stood in front of the mirror in a light blue ball gown. Her aunt had insisted that she wear the traditional ball gown to these events. She looked down at the corseted bodice and the flowing skirt. _How nice it would be if this dress was white and I would be meeting George at the end of an aisle._ She thought to herself and then stopped. Discordia knew she shouldn't entertain thoughts like that. She and George were just an arrangement. They were not meant to get married. The problem was that she wanted more than the arrangement they had. Tonight was their last night together. This was the night that all of their hard scheming had earned them.

"Cordy?" She heard George ask from outside her bedroom door. They had arranged for him to pick her up before they took her Floo to the Manor.

"I'll be right out George!" She yelled to him from her spot on the far side of the room. She took her wand and quickly charmed her hair. She gave it small waves and added small blue flowers to it. She took a final look in the mirror. _It's perfect, _she thought as she went to open her bedroom door for her date.

George stood on the other side of the door and his jaw dropped as he looked her up and down. He couldn't believe how remarkable her tanned skin looked against the pale blue of the dress. Her light brown hair in waves with small flowers had him mesmerized. For a brief moment, George considered forgoing the gala and taking her anywhere else. He blinked, and brought himself back to here and now.

"Ready for the funniest thing we'll probably ever get to see?" She asked with a slight giggle. He nodded and took her hand in his. They made their way to the steps and ultimately to the fireplace to enjoy a good laugh on her cousin's behalf.

* * *

"Merlin's beard! We have been here for an hour! Why aren't we at the party?" George wondered aloud. He and Discordia had been sitting in Discordia's room in the Manor. She had already explained the tradition of being announced, but he still was complaining.

"George, we have to be introduced. It's how it works. I'm a Malfoy," she responded for the seventh time since they had arrived. He nodded his head curtly. He thought about how she kept reminding him that she was a Malfoy. It was as if she had been dangling the information in front of his face. Of course he knew she was a Malfoy. That was the whole reason that after tonight he was going to walk away from her. She was this beautiful person that he could make a life with and he was going to walk away. They had made a game out of their relationship. You can't have anything lasting when it starts out as a game.

"Discordia, it's time," Narcissa said from her doorway. She jumped up from her spot on her bed and gestured for George to follow her. He had never expected to be walking down a grand staircase in the Malfoy Manor as some prize to some girl. So instead of thinking about the vastly different worlds that they seem to be from, he thought about how she looked in the candlelight of the ballroom.

"When did we get here?" He asked as they took a bow in the middle of the ballroom before walking off to the side.

"When did we get where?" She asked. She had been doing her duty as a Malfoy by entering that she hadn't noticed George's sudden mind absence.

"Weren't we just in your room?"

"Yes, but then we did our entrance. Did you not notice?"

He shook his head. He stared at her bewildered, but his attention was diverted when they announced Draco and Astoria. They both waited as the doors opened above the staircase. Astoria stepped out in a neon pink dress followed by Draco in a pale pink set of dress robes looking positively miserable. Both Discordia and George laughed as quietly as they could.

"Blimey, that was worth it!" George whispered to her. She agreed. Draco and Astoria quickly took their spots next to Discordia and George.

Draco leaned over and questioned Discordia in a quiet tone, "What is the Weasley doing here?"

"I won, I get to share the prize with whomever I wish," she said back to him. And they watched as both sets of their parents were announced into the ballroom. She and George had another hearty laugh when both sets of Malfoy elders gasped at Draco's attire.

"Now we dance," Discordia whispered as a voice rang out somewhere announcing the Malfoy tradition. The family always had the first dance, and then everyone would join. George placed his right hand at Discordia's waist and took her hand in his left hand. They began to waltz around the dance floor expertly.

They danced at least six more times before Discordia needed a moment and a drink. She went to the table with all of the refreshments, poured herself a glass of Pixie Christmas Punch, and drank it quietly. George went to her side. He did not like being alone in the massive Malfoy Manor. They both looked back at the dance floor and could spot her cousin easily. In the sea of greens, blues, and blacks was one pink couple. The looked at each other one more time and laughed. At that same moment, Vesperus Malfoy decided to join his daughter and her date.

"Discordia, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I have high suspicions that you may be the reason for young Draco's attire tonight. I doubt he would have let his wife talk him into something that ghastly," he said to her.

"I have no idea what you speak of Father," Discordia answered with a smirk. Vesperus smiled at his youngest child. She seemed different.

"And who is the lad who escorts you tonight?"

"Father, this is George Weasley. George Weasley, this is my father, Vesperus Malfoy," she introduced the two men.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," George automatically greeted the elder man.

"I suspect by how happy my daughter has been tonight that I should be saying the same to you. Would you like to take a moment and talk with me and my son?" Vesperus asked with authority. He gestured toward Mithras, and George started to walk with him.

"Father, do you have to do this?" Discordia questioned a bit embarrassed. She wasn't even sure that she and George had a future after tonight. There was no reason for him to be put through an inquisition.

"Of course I do," he answered with a sly wink.

"I don't mind speaking to your father. I'll be back in a moment Cordy. You won't even miss me," George told her with a wide grin. She hesitantly smiled and waved the two men away. She went back to quietly drinking her punch when a familiar man approached her.

"May I have a dance with you?" The man asked her in a voice that she recognized but could not place.

"I would rather not. I am waiting for my escort to return."

"Bugger off Flint! My father sent me over here to dance with my cousin," Draco said to the man as he came up behind him.

"Flint?" Discordia asked. "As in the wizard who attacked me at Lee Jordan's club?"

"He attacked you at a club?" Draco asked with eyebrows raised. He then looked at Marcus Flint and threatened, "You're lucky that I do not wish to shame my mother or you would be cursed in some awful manner."

Flint nodded and quickly walked away.

"Did Uncle Lucius really send you over here?"

"No, that was not the complete truth. It was more like my father decided to dance with my wife. So I decided to come save you like the good older cousin that I am. Where is your Weasel date? He really should be the one doing that," Draco drawled.

"He's with my father and brother. They are surely asking him questions that may drive him nutters," she responded with a laugh.

"Yes, well, maybe that's for the best. Weasleys and Malfoys aren't really the best matches."

"I think that George and I match fairly well. I would say we go together in the same way that your dress robes and Astoria's dress go together," Discordia laughed.

Draco narrowed his eyes for a mere second before speaking, "Actually, I think I may be doing a splendid show. Most everyone here believes that Astoria made me wear these hideous things."

"Everyone except for my father," she responded.

"That's probably because Uncle Vesperus understands us better than anyone else at this thing."

They had started dancing somewhere in the middle of their conversation and were startled when George tried to cut in.

"I think I can take her from here Malfoy," he said with a hint of triumph.

Draco handed his cousin's hand to the redhead and went off in search of his wife.

"I'm sorry for whatever they said to you," Discordia apologized once Draco was out of earshot.

"No harm done. They were just asking questions that I would ask of anyone who would want to date my daughter or sister. Unless that person's Harry Potter, we never asked him questions," he said with a chuckle.

She smiled at his lightheartedness. He really was an amazing person and she wasn't sure she wanted the night to end. She rested her head on his chest and continued to sway with him to the music.

* * *

The party had ended an hour ago at one in the morning. Discordia was slowly removing the dress from her body. George watched as the fabric gently removed its death grip from the fragile woman before him.

"You're absolutely stunning," George said as he lightly kissed the back of her neck.

"George, what do we do now?" She asked as she pulled slightly away from him. She knew that they were at an end. The relationship had been about this one night, and now that it was over, it didn't seem to be worth it. Yes they had quite a few laughs at Draco's expense, but she felt like she was going to let something more important walk away from her.

George recoiled from the question. He didn't think that she would want him to leave so soon. She must want him to be gone if she's already asking about what to do.

"I wasn't sure what we were going to bloody do now! I thought that we were going to celebrate a well-deserved night together, but seeing as how you want to get to the part where I leave your life!" George said harshly.

"Me? I was simply asking where we bloody go from here because all you seem to want to do is shag me! What am I? The joke you get to tell your brothers about when you get done! Oh look I know she made a bet on me, but look at what I get to do!"

"I have never told my brothers about that part!"

"Oh, really? That's why Ron and Harry were much nicer to me a couple of days after the first time! Please, I'm not stupid! I've dated other people George, and I thought you were different," she said as she started to sob. She picked up one of her shoes and threw it at him.

"That's bloody rich! You think that you're special because you're a Malfoy princess? Well you're not! So to answer your question, I think I'll be showing myself out. Have a nice life Discordia Malfoy!" He shouted as he exited her bedroom. He threw her door shut and slammed down both sets of stairs. The Floo powder spilled everywhere as he grabbed some from the container. He shouted his destination and was sucked away to the sanctuary of his flat.

Discordia dropped to her floor and cried as loud as she could. How could he have been so cold? How did she not know it would come to this? She knew that getting involved with him any further than the friendly date would destroy her. Thalia and Ares both met Discordia at her spot on the floor. She stayed there the whole night shedding tears into her dress until she fell asleep.

* * *

George hexed his alarm clock when it woke him at eleven. He knew that he had to be at the Burrow in an hour and a half, but the alarm clock had been offensive. It had brought him back into the reality of losing a woman that he was certain he had loved.

"I do not love her," he quietly said to himself. He stumbled to his door to get to the loo. It was harder than he thought it would be. The Firewhiskey bottles on the floor were probably the evidence as to why it was such a task. He barely remembered the first one, but there seemed to be three fresh bottles on his bedroom floor.

"Bloody hell George!" Ron yelled as he fell over George's dress robes in the hall.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" George asked as he lifted his wand to his brother.

"You told me to meet you before we went to Mum's for Christmas inventory today," Ron muttered. George vaguely recalled telling his youngest brother those words so he lowered his wand.

"George, you don't seem well," Hermione speculated from down the hall. George sighed. He did not want to deal with her as well.

"It was not as great of a night as I hoped it to be," he answered.

"What did the she-Malfoy do?" Ron asked immediately. George would have threatened him a second time, but knew that Ron was justified in calling her that.

"As soon as the night was over she asked what we were going to do from there," George told them both. "It was as if she wanted me out of there now that it was completely done."

"I will be the first person to admit that I am glad for that, but are you sure that was how she meant it?" Hermione asked logically.

"Yes, because we had a big argument about it. She told me that I was all about shagging her and that it was a game," he explained. Hermione nodded as she listened. She had wished that George would have said that he hadn't asked her to explain and jumped to conclusions. She really hated to see him hurt again. He had finally returned to being himself and Discordia Malfoy had to ruin it.

* * *

On Monday morning, Hermione Granger-Weasley walked with a purpose down the corridor of Discordia's department. She was headed to the door of the aforementioned slag and was going to demand that she pay for hurting her brother-in-law. She was caught off-guard when she saw a confused Ginny standing outside of the same door she was headed to.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"To do the same as you," Ginny started to answer, "But it seems that we aren't going to get that bloody chance."

Hermione was lost for Ginny's meaning until she followed the younger girl's line of sight to an empty plaque outside of the door. It no longer read Discordia Malfoy's name. Instead, it read Ambassador of Magic from the Greek Ministry: Aleksandra Kellis. Both women seemed startled by the sudden change, but headed to their husbands' offices to get information.

Ginny stalked into Harry's office without knocking.

"Where is she?" She asked in a voice laced with venom. Harry understood her anger, but didn't think that it would do any good. He knew that she was certain her brother would lose himself a second time. They were all afraid that this time, he may not come back from the pain.

"She left. We don't know when. Kingsley won't tell us. He said that she wanted it to be quick and unknown. Sometime yesterday she removed everything from the office, trained the new person to take over her job, and returned to Greece," he explained to his wife and his best friend. Both women stared at him as if he were Fluffy the three-headed dog.

"What do you mean she left? She can't just leave! We need to hex her for what she did to George!" Ginny screamed in outrage.

* * *

In Greece, Discordia slowly unpacked her stuff. She sighed as she replaced everything that had already left this room once. She had left in a hurry and left most of the new stuff at the house. The arrangements for the house to return to the market would be made tomorrow. Right now she would rather just wallow in her childhood room alone.

"Discordia?" Her father's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. She really had no desire to answer it, but knew that he would not leave her alone if she didn't. Discordia slowly opened the door and stared up at her father.

"Yes Father?"

"Are you alright dear?"

"I am."

"Why did you return? I thought Britain was where you wanted to be. I thought you were spending time with that George bloke," her father said to her.

"Yes, well everything doesn't go as planned," she whispered as she placed a cage on one of the nightstands in her room.


	10. In Which They Are Miserable &

**Chapter Ten: In Which They Are Miserable and Two New Weasleys Are Born**

Discordia had spent the last two weeks adjusting to her new position in the Greek Ministry. She kept telling herself that she was extremely happy being the overseer of the revamping of her home country's government. The problem was that she didn't believe any of the lies she was telling herself. At night, she cried for hours. In the two months that George and she had been together, she had gotten used to having his company. He made her laugh and feel important.

"Miss Malfoy?" The interviewer questioned. Discordia was supposed to be giving an interview to four prominent wizarding newspapers, but she could not bring herself to be happy about it. Since her promotion to the Head of Renovation by Minister Zervos, Discordia was the second most important in the Greek Ministry. All of the improvements and changes she was making were going to shape what the new Greek Ministry became. She had already put together plans for a prison facility, wrote plans for training Aurors for raids, and discussed new trial procedures.

"Yes, sorry, what was the question?" She asked.

"How does it feel to be the next in line for Minister?" The blonde woman asked. She was a reporter for the Peninsula Report, the Greek wizarding newspaper.

"It feels like nothing else could," Discordia answered with fake happiness. It was her most common emotion as of late.

"How does your father feel about the sudden success in your career?" The reporter for the Daily Prophet shouted. The woman was much like Rita Skeeter and wanted to be in everyone's personal business instead of reporting the news. The question was more about being a Malfoy woman with a career.

"My father is extremely proud of me," Discordia assured her. However, she knew that her uncle was not as forthcoming with praise. Draco told him about the reprimands he was receiving for supporting Discordia's willingness to be a successful career woman instead of a housewife.

"Is it true that while you were in Britain getting renovation ideas you were romantically involved with a Weasley? Did you know that the members of the Weasley family are war heroes?"

"I will not comment to either of those questions because they do not have anything to do with the changes I am making here."

The woman nodded her head and scribbled something quickly on a notepad. Discordia, worn out, decided to end her interview session. She still had quite a few more documents to go over and a meeting with the Minister before she could go home.

* * *

A few days later in Britain, George picked up the Daily Prophet to this article:

_Two days ago on January 3__rd__ of this year, Discordia Malfoy allowed for interviews with four of Europe's most important wizarding newspapers. We entered a small conference room where the young woman sat at the head of a table. She had her hair up in a chignon and her eyes were a steely grey. This reporter thinks that she may have been upset over personal issues. The Daily Prophet was fortunate to be one of them. In her interview Miss Malfoy stated that she was extremely happy to be taking up the position of Minister when the time came. She informed us that her father is completely supportive of this endeavor, but this reporter is certain that her infamous ex-Death Eater uncle in this country would not be. When I asked about her alleged relationship with George Weasley she replied that she did not want to speak of such a thing._

George couldn't read more and quickly tossed the paper into the fireplace. He could care less about what she was doing on the other side of the continent. If she fell off of a broom and ended up in some hospital he wouldn't bat an eye. That's at least what he kept telling himself every twenty minutes when he thought about her again. He kept thinking about how she looked in the morning. Her light brown hair a mess from sleep or other activities, her grey eyes were bright, and she was always smiling at him. It was mostly because he always had some joke or something to make her laugh.

He finished his morning routine and headed down to the workshop. An idea for a new product needed to happen soon. He hadn't developed anything since the Enemy Beans. He had done so well with them and wanted to do more new products. However, when everything happened with Discordia he lost the drive to continue. George looked over the reports that Verity had left for him on his work table. Each one listed how much of each item was sold between December fifteenth and January second. They had an excellent Christmas season this year. It was better than most of their previous years. Also, they still weren't done with it. A new offer was parents or family purchasing store credits for a child to come in and pick out what they want later. It had been Trish's idea. The sales had skyrocketed because it allowed parents to give their children choices.

Around lunchtime, George used the Floo to go to the Burrow. Molly Weasley looked pleasantly surprised to see him.

"George, what are you doing here?" She asked delightedly. George knew that her delightful mood was no doubt attributed to the births of two new grandchildren any day now. These births plus Ginny's announcement at Christmas had his mother elated to a whole new level. When Ginny had told her she was pregnant, she cried about being the most wonderful Christmas present ever. George was certain it had something to do with Ginny being the only girl.

"I just felt like eating lunch with me Mum," he answered lightheartedly. Really, he just wanted company. In the two months that George and Discordia had celebrated their victory, they had eaten lunch together every day. It had been commonplace for him to eat the meal with someone else. Now it seemed foreign to him to trudge up to his flat and eat alone.

"Well I'm glad. I made some pasties," she said as she set them down on the table. He smiled as their delicious aroma reached him. He was one of the two of Molly's children that could remake these same pasties perfectly. The other was Bill. It took special care and love to recreate them as wonderfully.

"These smell wonderful as always Mum."

She nodded and asked, "How're you doing dear?" Her tone had suddenly changed completely. It went from cheerful to bleak. George looked at her exasperated. He did not want to have to answer this question for the rest of his life. He was fine.

"Mum, I'm fine just like I was on Sunday. The lot of you need to stop worrying about me. I'm not going to jump to my death any time soon. It was one failed relationship, if you can even call it that," he explained to her.

"I know, but I just want to see you happy. And I hate to say this, but you were happy with her. I know you'll tell me that it was an illusion, but I'm certain you were. There was something there that you haven't had since Fred died," Molly told him.

George tried both to deny the words to his self and to her, but it was a hard feat. How do you deny something that is utterly true? He had been happy with Discordia. He had been so happy that he had contemplated the idea of marriage. Something he will never do again. Especially with a woman that made a bet about him.

"She was in the Prophet. Something about being a revolutionary in the Greek government," his mother offhandedly mentioned.

"I know. I saw. Said she didn't want to comment about me as well," he voiced bitterly.

* * *

Draco sat quietly at the table with Astoria and Discordia. Astoria had come to Greece for the last three days to do some New Year's shopping and had stayed with his cousin.

"Are you sure that you're alright after what happened with that Weasley?" Astoria asked with little tact. Discordia hid a smile. She didn't like or dislike Astoria, but when the woman acted like this it drove her mental.

"I'm fine," she lied. It went undetected by her cousin-in-law. Draco, on the other hand, knew that it was a false statement. He was the only person that understood her because they were incredibly similar. It was the reason they constantly bickered.

"Well then since you are fine, maybe we should spend some time shopping together today. I have been her with you for three days already and have not spent any time with you," Astoria said changing the subject. Discordia nodded. A nice shopping trip would definitely make her feel slightly better. Not enough to mend her heart, but enough to forget about it for a few hours.

"There's this beautiful dress shop that I saw the other day," Astoria went on but Draco did not listen. He stared at Discordia and was certain she was not truly paying attention as well. Guilt, an emotion that he really had not had up until his sixth year of school, was something he was feeling right now. If he had not bet her that they could not go on five dates together, then she would not be this hurt right now. Certainly he didn't know the reason for their falling out, but he realized it could have been avoided all together.

"Draco, do you feel alright?" Discordia asked concerned. He had been staring funnily at her for the last few seconds.

"Yes, I was just thinking about a new charity that Father and I have been thinking about starting," he answered. Draco was a better liar than most, but just as he could detect her lies, Discordia could detect his. She nodded though, because if he did not want to tell her, then there was no reason to hound him about it.

"I think we should get started if we are going to find the best items of the season," Astoria said to them both still talking about shopping. Discordia and Draco agreed with her and soon the three were gone from the restaurant.

* * *

A month after George read that article about Discordia, he had two new nieces. Fleur had given birth to Dominique on January eighteenth, while Audrey had Lucy six days later. In the twelve days since Lucy's birth, he had been preparing for her godparent ceremony. Percy had asked him to be Lucy's godfather the morning she was born and George had been honored. It had given him something to take his mind off of Discordia.

"George, can you bring Mum's blankets?" Ginny yelled into the Burrow's living room.

"Yes," George answered as he grabbed his mother's hand-knit blankets. He brought them out to the kitchen. "Where do you want these?" He asked his mother.

"Give the two pink ones each to Bill and Percy to keep the girls warm. The yellow one is for Ginny. She should be keeping warm in this weather. Four months pregnant and she thinks she can play Quidditch," Molly answered. George handed out the blankets as specified.

"You're powerful, but not indestructible Gin," he teased his younger sister. She smiled wickedly, but put the blanket over her self.

"How come you'll listen to him, but when I ask these things you bloody well ignore me?" Harry asked her.

"Because he made sure not to include the fact that I'm a fragile pregnant woman in his request," she responded with a smirk. George laughed at the bewildered look on Harry's face.

"Don't worry mate, I've known her since she was born. I've had practice handling her. You'll figure it out eventually," George assured the Boy-Who-Saved-the-Wizarding-World-but-Could-Not-Handle-One-Ginny-Weasley.

Harry nodded. George let them be as he went to find his older nieces to play. He always found their company more enjoyable at the Burrow these days. It was because they were not old enough to be bothering him over a relationship that did not matter. Before he could reach the stairs, his mother stopped him.

"George maybe you can invite her to the ceremony and talk. Maybe there's something that can be worked out between you and her," she said to him. George shook his head. He was sick of this talk.

"Mum, I told you, she's gone!"

"You were happy. I want that for you. I want it for all of my children," she admitted softly.

"Mum, you were denied that the day Fred died. Why not understand that I'm not getting married?" He whispered harshly.

Molly didn't have a chance to answer as Victoire entered the room in all her blonde glory.

"Uncle George, you should come see Pierre," the almost five-year-old requested.

"You named a pink Puff, Pierre? You are so like you Aunt Ginny," George said to her as he sent one last look at his mother. A look that said to leave it alone and Molly nodded somberly.

Molly had never felt so stricken by one of her children like this. She knew that George must really be hurt to act that way. It gave her an idea. He would hate her for it at first, but would be best for him in the end.


	11. In Which Molly Meddles &

**Chapter Eleven: In Which Molly Meddles and Things Get Worse**

_Discordia,_

_ I think we should talk. My brother is naming me godfather of my new niece. Please come to the ceremony? The information is included._

_George_

Discordia read the letter for a third time. Something about it was different. It didn't feel like George to her, but it could have been because of how they left their relationship. She wasn't sure if she could go. It depended on if she could make herself face him and if she could get away from the change process of her country. Discordia thought about it for a moment, and decided she missed him. She took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_George,_

_ I'm glad that you want to talk. I miss you. I'll be there._

_Cordy_

She gave her note and some treats to the owl and told it to return to the sender. She truly smiled for the first time in a month.

* * *

Molly Weasley waited anxiously for a return owl. She was hoping the young Malfoy girl would believe the message was from George. Molly hadn't known all of the details of their relationship, but she did know that George had been happy. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Mum, you've been staring out that window for a day," Ginny said as she waddled into the kitchen.

"I know, I'm waiting for a response to an invitation," she answered vaguely.

Ginny thought about what her mother had said and something clicked in her head. "Oh Mum, you didn't?" She asked remembering a conversation she and George had. It was about Molly's persistence in George inviting Discordia to the ceremony.

"Didn't do what?" Molly asked with false innocence.

"You did not invite that slag to Lucy's godparent ceremony?" Ginny asked disappointedly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter! What type of language is that?" Molly scolded without answering her daughter's question.

"Oh, Merlin, you did! Why?"

"Because George was happy," Molly reasoned.

* * *

Discordia finished packing her clothes for the weekend in London. She was nervous because she hadn't seen George in two months. There was a lot they had to talk about. Her trunk felt as if she were going to be in London for more than the weekend, but she needed to have three or four robe options for a ceremony like this. When she was named Vinnie's godmother, she had gotten to be a part of something like this, so she knew what an honor it was. Discordia was happy that George was getting the chance to be a godfather.

"You're really going to this thing?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco, for the last time, I'm going," she responded in an aggravated tone.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea? Weasleys turn as red as their hair when they're mad at you. I don't think it's the best bloody idea you've ever had. They'll hate you for leaving," Draco told her.

"Draco stop being melodramatic. He invited me," she told him.

"Gryffindors like to meddle. I don't think it was him. Who would take two months to talk to someone? You said yourself the note seemed suspicious. What if it's one of those other daft Weasleys? What if they want to hex you or something?" Draco worried. Discordia really looked at him then because worry was not something Draco did with others around.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"What about the other stuff you have to say? How do you know that will turn out alright?"

"I don't, but I can't know until I try," she answered him.

"I don't think it will turn out well. I mean even if he's one of the more tolerable Weasleys, they're still a bunch of low-class dolts."

"If it doesn't go well, then I have you to make me feel better," she said cheerfully. Draco sighed. He knew there was no deterring her. He had once had the same stubbornness over a much different task.

"Well at least be careful," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and stood to leave. Astoria was waiting downstairs with his aunt. They were going to meet his uncle and have a late dinner as soon as Discordia left for the Manor.

"I'm a Malfoy, we're never careful. We just do what we want and damn the consequences," she joked and bid him farewell for now.

* * *

The Friday before the godparent ceremony had George all anxious. He could not wait. His whole family was sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow. It had been enchanted to fit them all. He was getting ready to grab for some of the potatoes when Ginny caught his eye. She motioned for him to follow her to the other room. He nodded and got up from the table.

"You will not believe what Mum has done," Ginny told him once they were alone.

"What do you mean?"

"She invited the she-Malfoy," Ginny told him.

"What?!" George asked confused. He could not believe what Ginny was telling him.

"She did," Ginny reassured.

"MUM!" George shouted into the kitchen.

"George, dear, why are you shouting?" Molly asked as she entered the room.

"Please tell me that Ginny is not serious. Please tell me you did not invite Discordia Malfoy to this ceremony," George pleaded.

"Well, I can't tell you that I didn't, but George it's for the best. Just listen to me," Molly replied to her distraught son. George ignored her.

"I'm going home! That is just what I need the night before something this important!" He shouted as he headed toward the Floo. Molly tried to get him to stop, but it didn't work. For just a moment, she thought maybe this had not been the best idea.

* * *

Discordia had sat in the back to not disrupt the ceremony. However, she was not camouflaged as she was one of the seven people that did not have red hair. She smiled when George took the oath to protect his niece. Discordia remembered that feeling when she made the same promise to Mithras about Vinnie.

George stared at her. She was sitting at the last table in the place once the food was served. He was going to try as hard as he could to ignore her presence.

Discordia looked up just at the moment George looked away from her. She was certain it was on purpose because he had avoided her the entire time. However, his mother had been very gracious. She started to wonder if that was who really invited her. Her stomach was fluttering. How could she talk to him knowing he did not want her here?

Discordia waited a few hours before she finally could approach George alone. She met George in Percy's sitting room.

"George?" She hesitantly spoke to him.

"Have you figured out yet that I didn't want you here?" He asked angrily as he turned to face her.

She nodded. It had been obvious as she sat alone through most of the function that she was not wanted. Molly Weasley had come by once or twice to tell her that George wanted her here. It was an obvious lie.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because I have to tell you something, just hear me out and then I'll leave," she begged him.

"You have two minutes," he replied not even looking at her.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that I miss you," she started.

"If that's it, then you can go."

"No, I'm not done! I'm pregnant!" She yelled, infuriated by his callousness.

He stared at her. She had to be kidding. He thought back to their personal moments. They never once had thought about precaution.

"You're not joking?" He asked.

"No. And I know you're not happy about it, but I felt that you should know. It's the only reason I decided to talk to you anyway. Not that I think I want to have your child after all of this," she explained to him as she started to turn.

George grabbed her arm, "I'm upset, but maybe something will happen and you won't have to worry about it!"

Ginny had just entered the room and her eyes narrowed. She could see how upset George was about something and saw red. She immediately removed her wand from her robes and shouted, "STUPEFY!" It was loud and powerful as Ginny had meant it to be. Powerful enough that Discordia flew back into the back wall of the room. A reverberating thud could be heard throughout the house. It was loud enough to bring Molly Weasley running into the room.

"Ginevra, what have you done?!" She asked harshly as she saw her only daughter standing in a defensive position with her wand. Molly followed her daughter's eye-line to Discordia Malfoy's small form on the floor at the back wall with George standing over her.

"We have to get her to Mungo's, NOW!" George demanded with a glare at his sister. He could not believe this just happened. He had just told her that something might happen.

"What happened?" Molly asked staring at both her children.

"Mum, not now! We have to get her to Mungo's! She's pregnant," he said as he picked up Discordia and disapparated with her.

Within seconds they were at St. Mungo's, witches in green robes ran up to him.

"What is this?" One asked upset with the sudden disturbance on her floor.

"She was hit with an extremely powerful stunning hex that threw her into a wall about ten feet away. She's pregnant," George rambled to them.

"What's her name?" The woman asked when the severity hit her. A wizard in blue robes immediately took Discordia from his arms and rushed her to a room.

"Discordia Malfoy," he answered. He followed them to the room. He could not believe this was happening.

"Discordia Malfoy, the woman that is Lucius Malfoy's niece? Do you know how far along she is? Anything that can help me get an accurate assessment before he shows up will be for the best."

"No, she just told me today. My guess is no more than four months, if that. Is she going to be okay?"

The witch didn't respond as she immediately started doing charms with her wand. George watched as she did so. It was then he noticed the blood. He stared frozen. He could not believe what he was seeing. Had he really wished this upon her?

"Excuse me; we cannot get Lucius Malfoy on the Floo network. Who else should we contact?" A woman in pink robes asked the witch examining Discordia.

"Her next contact is Draco Malfoy," the woman said after checking Discordia's chart. George groaned. Malfoy was going to use the Killing Curse on him for sure. The woman nodded and left. George had thought about leaving her here for half a second, but he wouldn't. Not when he was the reason she was laying in that hospital bed bleeding.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her Weasley?!" A familiar voice asked from the doorway. George turned to face Discordia's cousin.

"I didn't do any…" George started, but was not able to finish as Draco's fist connected with his jaw. George fell backward.

"That behavior will not be tolerated here!" The woman scolded both of them even though George felt Malfoy's hit was justified.

"Well as I was going to say before you hit me, I didn't do anything. My sister hexed her," George continued.

"I don't care whose fault it was Weasley! That's my cousin, the closest thing I have to a sibling, lying on a bed broken!" He whispered vehemently so that the medi-witch didn't pay attention to them. "She's pregnant you dolt!"

"I know, she told me before it happened," George answered ashamed.

"Well, it seems that her injuries are not within healing range. However, she's lost the baby. We have managed to heal her enough for her to have children in the future," the woman told both of them. Draco shot George a glare.

* * *

It was two days of sitting in the waiting room before Discordia woke. As much as Draco would have liked for Weasley to leave, he didn't. His uncle Vesperus had even attacked the redheaded man. Telling him that as soon as she woke up that George was to leave their sight. He then proceeded to the infamous Mrs. Weasley and told her that she should have raised her children better. It had been a blow to the entire Weasley clan. Draco was certainly relishing in that.

"Hello?" Discordia asked groggily. Her father, Draco, and George immediately looked to her.

"Discordia, how are you feeling?" Vesperus asked. He sounded tired and weary.

"Like a train hit me," she replied in a shallow voice. "What happened?" Vesperus and Draco looked to George. The reason he got to stay until she woke was because he was to explain to her.

"We're going to let him explain that," Draco said with venom as he looked to George. Both he and Vesperus stood to leave the room. They were going to let George do this by himself.

"George? What are you doing here?" She asked strained. George sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Um, you came to visit me at my niece's godparent ceremony. And well you were telling me that you were pregnant, and well my sister cornered you. She hexed you hard," he admitted, "I'm so sorry for this." He hung his head not being able to look her in the eyes.

"What happened to the baby?" Discordia asked.

"It…it didn't make it," George admitted. Discordia's eyes widened and she suddenly remembered her and George's conversation.

"Well I guess something happened to fix it," she said before turning away from him. He tried to say sorry, but she refused to look at him again. After ten minutes of trying, George gave up and headed out of the room.


	12. In Which They Talk &

**Chapter Twelve: In Which They Talk and Discordia Goes Missing**

George had yelled at Ginny for ten minutes before his mother had said enough. If Ginny hadn't been pregnant, then Molly would have let him continue. She couldn't believe her daughter's behavior. It was appalling.

George sat outside Discordia's room in Mungo's every day. He knew that none of the Malfoy men would let him enter, but he wanted to be close to her all the same. Every time he thought about it, he was ashamed of himself for not being quicker and what he said to her.

"She's being released tomorrow. We're going to take her to the manor because the Healers want her close to the hospital," Draco reluctantly informed him.

"Thank you. I won't bother her anymore," George responded.

* * *

By the end of the month, Discordia was better. She was walking around the manor as if nothing happened. However, she wasn't perfect. Her thoughts kept drifting to George and how he hadn't even tried to se her after they talked. Discordia had been harsh, but he deserved it. It didn't mean that he shouldn't even try.

"He had been at the hospital to tell me what happened," Discordia muttered to herself.

"What did you say dear?" Vesperus asked her. Her mother and father had joined her in the manor for her recovery.

"Nothing," she answered. She didn't want to have a conversation about how betrayed she felt just now. Now that she felt better, she wanted to yell at George. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't even check on her. With her mind made up, she went upstairs to her suite. Ares greeted her with a hoot as she entered the door.

"You're just the animal I was looking for," she said to him. She quickly penned a note to George. It told him that she would meet him at his flat sometime that evening. Discordia felt he deserved a good verbal lashing for not even caring a little bit, they were pseudo-dating at one point. Didn't she deserve a little feeling? He may not love her like she did him, but she still deserved some emotion.

* * *

The tapping at George's window had him bounding off of Fred's bed. He couldn't face his own anymore. Every time he went near it he thought about how he had hurt Discordia. Those demons were worse than facing Fred's death. _I'm sure you're pretty upset with me old boy, _George thought as he opened the window for a very familiar owl.

"Ares, what have ye got for me?" He asked the bird as he removed the parchment from its foot. He opened it to see a note.

_George,_

_I'm going to meet you at your flat at seven. We need to talk._

_DM_

George wondered if Malfoy was trying to pull on him what his mother did to Discordia. He once mentioned her signature could be the ferret's as well. It seemed that he wouldn't know until seven that evening. He would not be able to focus if he went down to the shop. Instead he wrote a note to Trish and Verity about not coming into the shop.

The day went by agonizingly slow. George had been staring at his fireplace all day. When seven finally chimed out from his clock, the fireplace turned a familiar green. He waited a few minutes before letting out a sigh of relief at Discordia's arrival.

"I'm so glad it's you," he said to her. She stared, confused, for a moment before responding.

"Yes, who were you expecting?"

"Your cousin," George admitted. Discordia nodded her head. She could see where his thoughts of Draco coming to hex him would come from. She smirked knowing that it was true.

"And suddenly I'm wishing that it was the ferret here," he said in slight fear.

"I'm not here to hex you. I'm here to talk," she responded as her smirk left her face.

"Okay," he hesitated.

She started to yell, "George, how could you not visit me? I was going to have our baby! I was hurt because of your sister! I know I didn't talk to you, but you deserved it after what you said! I mean we slept together, a lot! How could you bloody well not see me when I was recovering?!" When she finally had gotten most of her anger out, Discordia started crying. George got up from where he was sitting, he tried to comfort her. She pulled away quickly.

"I wanted to see you, but I knew none of the males in your family were going to let me through that door," he admitted.

"You didn't even try!" She accused. "If you had wanted to see me, then you would have dealt with them." Discordia was so angry she just left through the Floo.

George stared where she had been for moments. He immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed some Firewhiskey.

* * *

Discordia was so angry that she didn't even realize that she had Flooed back to her London home instead of the manor. It was cold. She had never gotten around to selling it. The furniture was still in the house because the only things she had taken with her back to Greece were her personal items. She didn't need furniture in their mansion in Greece.

She made her way up the stairs to her old bedroom. Discordia looked at her lavish bed. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to crawl into it and forget the world around her. Instead, she went to the loo and drew a bath. She was going to wash away the last few months of her life.

Once the bath was full, she lowered herself into it slowly. She let her body get used to the heat of the water inch by inch. Discordia looked around and thought about how this was the perfect place for her to live. Once upon a time, this is where she had wanted to be with her blossoming career. Now, she just wanted to be with George Weasley. She had fallen in love with him. Her job didn't hold the same appeal it once did. She still wanted her career, it's just she wanted to share it with someone now. That someone was George. _Blimey, how did things get so messed up?_ She wondered to herself as she let her eyes close.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Vesperus Malfoy asked his son. Mithras shrugged his shoulders because he really didn't understand his youngest sister and how her mind worked. She had never come back to the manor after an errand the night before.

"Did she say where she was going?" Lucius inquired. No one could recall her giving an answer. That's when it hit Draco.

"She went to Weasley," he said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Vesperus questioned.

"She didn't tell anyone where she was going. So where do you think she would have gone?" Draco replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then we go to Weasley," Lucius told them. The four men decided to quickly apparate to Diagon Alley to barge in on the joke shop. They reappeared just outside the store front at the same time that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to enter.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked Draco as he made for the front of the shop.

"Looking for my cousin," Draco answered icily.

"Why would she be here?" Hermione asked.

"Because she's daft and thinks that twin Weasel is going to suddenly start being nice to her again."

"Shove off Malfoy! She's the reason they're all messed up to begin with! George was just helping her win a bet against you!" Ron shouted.

Draco took a step back, "What?"

"You're precious cousin used George to beat you in a bet," Ron restated before throwing a punch to Draco's jaw. Draco didn't hesitate and hit back.

It wasn't long before Trish ran out of the shop to see what all the commotion was. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley having a row. Each man was being yelled at by family members.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"They're arguing over George and Discordia," Hermione stated before returning to glaring at her husband and Malfoy.

"George hasn't come into work since the day before yesterday. So, how about going to find out what's wrong with him instead of beating Malfoy to a pulp?" Trish scolded Ron from the steps.

"Draco, I insist that you stop acting like this," Lucius could be heard saying to his son. Neither man stopped.

"I'll stop when he admits his cousin was the wrong one and a slag," Ron muttered as the two of them fought. Mithras, who had been showing restraint up this point, hurriedly joined the scuffle. He quickly sent a right jab to Ron's jaw. This action led Harry to leap into the fight in his best mate's defense. Draco couldn't resist and his next left hook connected with Harry's face. Finally, not able to stand it anymore, Hermione took out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted at the four. They froze in a comedic stance. Harry had his hands around Draco's throat, Draco was in a mid-kick meant for Ron, Ron's fist had frozen connected to Mithras's face, and Mithras was trying to hit Harry.

"Very well thought out, Miss?" Vesperus spoke to Hermione.

"It's Mrs. Weasley, not that I'm proud of that at the moment," she replied giving all four men a glance. "Now listen up! Both of them are in the wrong, but that isn't the point. The point is that something is clearly wrong with both missing parties. So I'm going to say the counter-curse, but the lot of you are going to stop fighting." She lifted the jinx and they all fell.

"Merlin's beard! You would think that none of you were adults," Trish added from the store's doorway, "Now come inside."

They entered the store. Ron made his way to the stairs that he knew led to George's upstairs flat. He took them two-at-a-time.

"George?! You here?!" He cried out.

"Aye, I'm in Fred's bedroom watching a pixie paint the walls," he heard George slur.

"Brilliant, he's bloody drunk," Ron muttered as he walked the familiar hallway to his brother's room. He opened the door to find George among a heap of Firewhiskey bottles staring at Fred's old bed. "George, have you seen the she-Malfoy? Her slimy git relatives are here looking for her."

"She was here last night. Told me off she did. Then she just left," he responded fairly lucid.

"Alright, well let's get you back to yourself and sort through this with her family."

* * *

Discordia didn't care that she had not gone back to the manor. If she had her way she would never go anywhere again. She would just stay in this house and be a hermit forever. Except she couldn't do that, she needed to go back.

"I'll go back later," she said to no one as she pulled the covers back up over her head. She just wanted to stay in bed. Her thoughts kept drifting to how disappointed her father would be when he found out that she didn't care as much about her job anymore. All she wanted to do is eat ice cream and never leave this bed.

"I'm not going to sell this house," she spoke again; "I'm going to stay here alone. When Daddy's done being mad, he'll pay for it." She shook her head at that. Eventually she would get upset with herself if she let her father provide for her home. The whole reason she had wanted to be a prominent career woman was so that never had to happen. Discordia had never wanted to be a woman that stayed in her home all day doing nothing of value.

"I'll think about this when I wake up," she said as her eyes closed and she returned to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, George had finally gotten over his drunk spell and told them all what had happened with Discordia. No one knew where she could be. Even Draco was uneasy. His thoughts were so much like hers that it unnerved him to not know where she was.

"She didn't say where she was going?" Vesperus asked him for the hundredth time that evening.

"No, she just left," George said with impatience. It was just him and her father looking for her now. The other three Malfoys had returned to the manor.

"What's wrong with you anyway boy? I thought we had discussed your intentions with her back at the party? You said you loved her. Was that a lie?" The older man asked. George stopped walking through the Alley.

"It wasn't a lie. It was just that we only started dating to win a bet against your nephew. I didn't think I was more to her than a way to win," George admitted out loud for the first time since this entire fiasco had started.

"I know my daughter, and she has never introduced me to anyone she's dated. Now that I think of it, she doesn't really date. Discordia was more focused on not becoming another upper class trophy wife of a witch. She wanted to do something. It's why she took the job here. Do you really think that you didn't mean something to her if she spent so much time with you? It was more than just winning a bet. I could see it in the way she looked at you."

"But the day of that ball, she asked what we were going to do now."

"Probably because she was afraid that you only saw her as a way to play a prank on an old enemy," Vesperus said wisely. George suddenly felt sick. He thought back to their fight that night.

The party had ended an hour ago at one in the morning. Discordia was slowly removing the dress from her body. George watched as the fabric gently removed its death grip from the fragile woman before him.

"You're absolutely stunning," George said as he lightly kissed the back of her neck.

"George, what do we do now?" She asked as she pulled slightly away from him. 

George recoiled from the question. He didn't think that she would want him to leave so soon. She must want him to be gone if she's already asking about what to do.

"I wasn't sure what we were going to bloody do now! I thought that we were going to celebrate a well-deserved night together, but seeing as how you want to get to the part where I leave your life!" George said harshly.

"Me? I was simply asking where we bloody go from here because all you seem to want to do is shag me! What am I? The joke you get to tell your brothers about when you get done! Oh look I know she made a bet on me, but look at what I get to do!"

"I have never told my brothers about that part!"

"Oh, really? That's why Ron and Harry were much nicer to me a couple of days after the first time! Please, I'm not stupid! I've dated other people George, and I thought you were different," she said as she started to sob. She picked up one of her shoes and threw it at him.

"That's bloody rich! You think that you're special because you're a Malfoy princess? Well you're not! So to answer your question, I think I'll be showing myself out. Have a nice life Discordia Malfoy!" He shouted as he exited her bedroom. He threw her door shut and slammed down both sets of stairs. The Floo powder spilled everywhere as he grabbed some from the container. He shouted his destination and was sucked away to the sanctuary of his flat.

As George went through the memory in his head, he noticed that neither of them had actually said that they wanted it to be over. Each was just making the assumption that the other wanted it to end. He shook his head at how daft they both were.

"You're right," he said to her father.

"Well that's all good and well, but I still don't know where she is."

George wanted more than ever to find her now. He wanted to tell her that he had made a mistake and that he really was in love with her. If only he could remember what she shouted when she left his flat last night. He isolated the memory in his mind until he could remember her saying 'home.' Whenever she left by Floo at his flat, she always said home. And home had meant her town home in London.

"I think I know where she is, but I want to go to her alone. I want to apologize and explain everything to her," George said hastily to Vesperus.

He nodded and responded, "If she is wherever you are thinking, have her Floo me at the manor to let me know she is alright." George agreed.

* * *

Discordia heard noises downstairs. She quickly reached for her wand. Whatever it was, it was making its way up her stairs. She heard each one creak as it was stepped upon. Her wand was at the ready for an attack when the door opened. The last person she expected to find here was standing in the doorjamb.

"You never gave me a chance to talk last night," George said to her with a smirk.


	13. In Which George Gets a Turn to Talk &

**Chapter Thirteen: In Which George Gets a Turn to Talk and They Are on the Mend**

George watched as Discordia finished telling her father that she was fine through the Floo. He was starting to get nervous. He was afraid that she wouldn't listen to what he had to say. However, he wasn't going to just giver her up. She was the best thing that had happened in a long time.

"You have ten minutes," she said to him bitterly. George hadn't expected this to be easy.

"Cordy, I think we're in a right mess. Both of us thought that the other was just in it for the game. The bad thing is: that wasn't true. I wanted to keep dating you after the ball and I think you wanted to keep dating me. I'm not as sure about your feelings as I should be. I mean it though. When you jumped into questioning about where we were going to go from there, well I thought yeh wanted it over. I thought we were done playing. Little did I know that I loved you," George rambled quickly. He wanted to make sure he got it all out in his allotted ten minutes.

"Can you repeat that?" Discordia asked in disbelief. _Did he just say he loved me?_ She asked herself.

"Are you really going to make me repeat that whole thing? I don't think I can even remember all of it I'm so nervous that you are going to hex me any minute," he stated.

"No, I just want you to repeat the last part," Discordia replied.

George grinned once he realized what she wanted to hear, "I love you."

"George, are you sure? We just had…" she didn't finish because he cut her off with a kiss. At first she was angry that he wasn't going to listen to her, but she eased into it. Her hands made their way to the back of his neck and laced into the ends of his hair.

When he pulled away he whispered, "I'm sure." He took a breath and went right back to kissing her. He hadn't realized how much he missed her.

"George, give me a moment," she said against his mouth and he reluctantly let her go. She quickly went to the fireplace and temporarily cut the connection off to the Floo. If they were headed where she thought they were headed, it wouldn't do for Draco to come barging through the Floo. She was just glad she already had wards that were against anyone apparating in besides herself. He held his arms out for her. She hastily made her way back to them and got caught up kissing him all over again. It felt completely right.

Hours later, Discordia woke up in his arms on her living room floor. She gently shook him awake.

"I have a perfectly good bed upstairs," she whispered to him. He agreed because they both knew that falling asleep on the floor after their exploration of each other was going to hurt later. They ran up the stairs and into Discordia's room to collapse into her bed.

* * *

Later that day, Discordia and George woke again happily in each other's arms. Discordia smiled at him. She was in love with him. Suddenly being married didn't seem as such an awful idea as it once was. Discordia knew that George would never want her to give up her career. It was just as she would never make him give up the joke shop. They were who they were and they loved each other for it.

There was a sudden tapping at the window. Discordia looked over to see Ares rapping his beak at the window. She reluctantly left George to retrieve whatever Ares was bringing her. Once the window was opened, the black owl made its way quickly into the room. Discordia took the note from his leg, and he flew to his perch in the room she had for the animals.

Discordia opened the note and read.

_Discordia,_

_I know you are with Weasley. Your father told me that you two may actually love each other. I find that repulsing, but you are your own person. I just want to know that you are okay. We should have dinner. I need to properly threaten Weasley since you are probably going to marry him._

_Your Cousin,_

_Draco_

Discordia laughed. She had just come to that conclusion five minutes ago, how did he know? She shook her head, he knew the same way he always knew. It was because they were best friends without ever having actually said the words.

"Something good?" George asked from the bed.

"Yes," Discordia answered, "Draco wants to eat dinner with us. He needs to threaten you properly since we're getting married."

"How does he know we're getting married? I just started having that thought last night," George wondered aloud to her.

"Because he knows me and he knows that would be what I wanted," she told him. Then what he said registered fully, "We are going to get married?"

"As soon as possible," he told her. He went to kiss her and she dropped Draco's note. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"George, I want children," Discordia mentioned breathlessly, "I hadn't really wanted them until I was pregnant." She needed to vocalize the realization once she'd made it.

"That's good, because I do too. I'm thinking enough for a Quidditch team like my parents had," he said with a grin.

She shook her head, "Maybe not that many."

"Don't worry Cordy, we'll have a lifetime to argue over it."

* * *

Draco watched as Discordia approached the table at their favorite London restaurant with the Weasley git in tow. He at least was glad to see the man had decent dress robes. Draco gave a look to Astoria. She nodded. He had told her that sometime later in the evening she was to distract Discordia so that he could talk to Weasley. Draco didn't plan on arguing with him or anything like that, just a conversation.

"You haven't been here long I hope?" Discordia asked as she sat down. Draco shook his head. He and Astoria had been fifteen minutes early, and they only had waited five minutes for the other couple.

"No, we only got here five minutes before you," Astoria assured her. Discordia nodded and proceeded to pick up her menu. That's when the light made something on her left hand sparkle. Draco took a second look and realized that there was a ring on her left hand.

"Merlin's beard Discordia! You've only been back together for a day!" Draco said harshly as he grabbed her hand.

"I know, but we love each other Draco. We're going to get married as soon as I can talk to Daddy about it," Discordia announced taking her hand back from him and lifting her chin. Draco hated when she did that. He knew she meant it as "I won so shove it."

The waiter chose that moment to appear, "What may I get you to drink?"

"We would both like champagne to celebrate our engagement," Discordia spoke. George grinned at Draco's outraged face.

"Excuse me, but did you say that you're engaged?" A brunette woman that Discordia somewhat recognized asked as she leaned from her table.

"Yes she did Romilda, now you and the Daily Prophet article you're surely going to write can shove it," George said as he turned to ignore her.

"Oh now I know why I recognize her. She's the pushy interviewer that was more concerned about my personal life than my improvements."

George nodded. He remembered the article he read when he and Discordia were separated.

"I need a moment. I'm going to use the loo," Discordia said with a bit of unease. She did not expect a reporter to be here. She surely would spoil the good news of George and Discordia's engagement.

"I'll go with you, for company," Astoria said as she stood. She joined Discordia in the walk toward the lavatory.

Draco smiled at his wife and then changed demeanor to look at George. George noticed Draco's change and physically recoiled at first.

"Let's have it Malfoy," he invited whatever verbal assault Draco was going to give him.

"I don't like you Weasley, and I don't like that my cousin chose you. However, she's the best person I know. She's my best friend, though we've never spoken those words because we like to pretend that we are annoyed by one another. So all I'm going to say is that I will tolerate you, and I will be cordial to you because that's what she wants. You ever hurt her again and I will make sure that the rest of your life is miserable," Draco warned.

"If I ever hurt her again, the rest of my life will be miserable," George responded sincerely. Draco nodded. There was nothing he could say to that. If the man was saying that Discordia's happiness was paramount to his own then maybe he could learn to like him. Draco shook his head because that would never happen.

Discordia and Astoria returned to the table as George and Draco were discussing Puddlemere United's chance for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Were you two playing nice?" Discordia asked as she took her seat.

"Yes, we were discussing Puddlemere for the cup," Draco answered innocently. Discordia shot him a knowing look.

"That better be what you were doing," she scolded as some rolls were set in front of her.

"I promise," George assured her as he took a roll from the basket.

* * *

Discordia was extremely nervous. The last time she was with George's family his sister hexed her. Here they were a week after Sunday dinner with Draco at the Burrow.

"It won't happen again. They have all been warned and told that we're getting married," George assured her, "When do you want to do that by the way?" He asked as an after-thought.

"Early May?" She suggested.

"Whenever you want," he told her, "Now we need to go. Mum is probably going to have my head for being late."

"Which is your fault entirely," Discordia accused without a single regret for the activities that preceded her shower. They took turns entering the George's fireplace and Flooing to the Burrow. Discordia was second to arrive and she was nervously looking for Ginny. She really had no desire to be anywhere near her. Logically, Discordia knew that Ginny did not know she was pregnant when she hexed her, but that didn't make her resent the other woman any less. She had already told George that she did not want Ginny to be a member of their wedding party as a result. He agreed with her.

"Hello," Molly greeted as Discordia stepped cautiously out of the fireplace. It was only George and she in the kitchen so Discordia sighed in relief. She had not wanted to be bombarded with Weasleys the moment she got here.

"They're all out in the sitting room," Molly answered Discordia's unspoken thoughts, "I'm sure it's not much compared to what you're used to, but Welcome to the Burrow."

Discordia thanked Molly. She really did like the older woman. The Burrow might not have been anything that she was used to, but it was still delightful in its own way. She peered around the kitchen at how homey everything seemed to be. She brought her gaze back to George and smiled. Discordia could tell just how much this place was a part of him.

"Well are you going to tell your mother?" Discordia asked him.

"Tell me what?"

"Mum, I've asked Discordia to marry me, and she said yes," he told her happily. Molly shrieked at the news. Her shriek brought a crowd of Weasleys streaming into the kitchen.

"Mum, what's the matter?" Ron asked as he was the first to the kitchen. Discordia assumed it was because he was the closest.

"George is getting married!" She yelled ecstatically as she threw Discordia's left hand into the air. Discordia suddenly felt very sick. She didn't want them all staring at her like she was the reincarnation of Voldemort.

Bill broke the mood first, "Congratulations George!" He gave George a pat on the back and welcomed Discordia to the family. Soon everyone had joined suit, except for Ginny, she hung back due to the awfulness between them.

When Arthur got home from the Ministry, the news was repeated to him and he was overjoyed for his son. The celebrating had furthered. There was still a constant awkwardness in the air because Ginny and Discordia did not speak to each other the entire time.

* * *

"You can't seriously be marrying a Weasley?" Discordia listened to her uncle ask one more time. He was in shock.

"I am, Uncle Lucius, and there's nothing you can do about it. Daddy approves and that's all that matters. George already asked him permission. You'll have to deal with being the uncle-in-law of former enemies," Discordia told him sternly. She had announced her engagement and her uncle and aunt were shocked. Draco held in a laugh as she did so. Discordia didn't understand why she had wanted their approval in the first place. She didn't need it.

"I'm going to speak to my brother about this," Lucius said as he left the parlor. Discordia sighed. Her father was not going to care about his opinion.

"He won't change your father's mind about anything," Draco echoed her thoughts.

"I know. I just don't know why I tell your parents anything," she told him.

"Because they're family and in the last seven years they started to understand what that word means. They'll get used to the idea, I am."

"Really, you're going to be nice?" Discordia asked skeptically.

"He'll try as best he can," Astoria answered for him, "I've told him that being nice to Weasley was the only way you two would stay the way you are."

Discordia nodded her head at that. Astoria had not spoken much to her since Discordia had met her. Also, she had never been so emotional. Astoria seemed cold to Discordia, but after that statement, she knew that eventually they would be friends.


	14. In Which There's a Wedding &

**Chapter Fourteen: In Which There's a Wedding and a Malfoy becomes a Weasley**

Discordia glanced at herself in the floor-length mirror. The dress was perfect. It was white with a silver shine. The bodice laced up her back in pale blue cording that matched the wide blue ribbon that went around her waist. The skirt was one that would rival a Muggle princess's ball gown. It flowed outward at least half a foot in any direction and had the same silver shine the bodice had.

"Don't tell Duellona this, but you are the prettiest bride I have ever seen," Discordia's mother, Adorabella, told her. Discordia smiled. She had never been considered more beautiful than her older sister.

The door opened and Narcissa joined them.

"The other girls will be joining us momentarily," Narcissa announced, "Discordia, you are absolutely stunning!" Discordia blushed. Her aunt was one of the few purely beautiful women she knew. If Narcissa was complimenting her, then Discordia must look beautiful.

"The pale blue ribbon brings out her eyes," Narcissa said to Adorabella. She nodded as she used a charm to curl and place light blue gems in Discordia's hair.

"Merlin's beard, Discordia, you are so incredibly beautiful," Katie Jordan said as she entered the room. She was in her bridesmaid dress with her long dark hair in a braid. Katie was almost a full-term pregnant woman and she was still gorgeous in the dress Discordia had picked for her. Discordia silently congratulated herself for having better taste than Astoria. She felt guilty the moment she thought it. Astoria had become one of her good friends in the last month and a half. They had lunches and laughs together.

"He better appreciate you or I'm going to send Draco after him," Astoria joked from the doorway.

Discordia giggled. She was giddy from the huge amount of compliments.

"He doesn't just appreciate her, George loves her," Hermione, the last of Discordia's bridesmaids chimed, "I've never seen him happier than when she is with him." Discordia would smile wider if it were possible. Hermione had taken to Discordia not too long after everything was said and done. She had even been to lunch with Discordia and Astoria.

"Well I'm finished here," Adorabella spoke as she put the last of the gems in Discordia's long chestnut hair. With her hair done, and her three bridesmaids in the room with her, Discordia suddenly realized that in fifteen minutes she would be walking into the ballroom of the Manor as a Malfoy, but leaving it as a Weasley. It was a happy thought.

While Discordia was being doted on by the women, George was chatting with the men.

"Hey George," Ron whispered as he pulled his older brother aside, "I just want you to know that I think that Fred would be happy for you."

George patted Ron's shoulder, "Thanks Ron, I know he would be."

"Oi, you ready over there mate?" Lee asked. "Lord Scary Malfoy is insisting that we go to the ballroom."

"Discordia's father isn't scary nor a lord," George said to him.

"I think he means my father," Draco drawled from the corner. Discordia insisted that he be in the wedding party, George grudgingly accepted. The two of them had not become fast friends like Discordia had hoped. The wounds from childhood were still much too deep to heal, but Discordia kept telling George that time would help. Lucius soon appeared in the room confirming Draco's assumption.

"If you plan on marrying today in my home then you should make your way to the ballroom. It's customary that you are there before the bride," he said in a cold voice and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Just be grateful I'm not that much of an arse Weasley," Draco said as he stood to follow his father.

"I would like to have one moment with George and his father," Vesperus Malfoy said to the other men as he ushered them away.

"Mr. Malfoy?" George asked hoping that Vesperus wasn't revoking his blessings.

"Don't worry young Mr. Weasley, I'm not against this marriage," Vesperus responded noting the slight panic in his voice, "I'm just here to speak of my wedding gift to you and my daughter. It is tradition for Malfoys to give their daughters and son-in-laws a home. I'm having a grand home built for the two of you in Ottery, St. Catchpole. Discordia insisted that it be near your family. I'm having it built and honored in the name as Weasley Hall."

George stared in disbelief. Discordia was going to live in Ottery St. Catchpole near his family for him. She was the most wonderful woman he was ever going to meet and she was going to be his after today.

* * *

George stood in his spot. Lee was just to his left with Ron and Draco beside him. They watched as Astoria, Katie, and Hermione entered the ballroom. It was agonizingly slow. They were followed by little Molly and Vinnie. Everyone sighed in awe at how adorable they were. When they had finally reached the front of the room, it was time for Discordia's entrance.

She appeared in the entranceway and George's jaw went slack. Discordia looked like every vision of wonderful that he had ever had. Lee leaned over and whispered, "Mate, Fred is jealous right now, but laughing at your mouth agape." George let out an inaudible laugh. Lee really did know how to put things into perspective.

They were to say vows to one another, and Mrs. Weasley's tears of joy could be overheard throughout the entire thing. She was happy to see her son finally get something worthwhile in his life. Arthur Weasley squeezed her hand and smiled with her. They turned their attention back to their son before he spoke.

"Discordia Pax Malfoy, I bind myself to you in marriage," George said to her.

"George Fabian Weasley, I bind myself to you in marriage," Discordia repeated the same oath. A swirling bit of cord from the magistrate's wand appeared around them. It finally settled itself around their joined hands and left a mark of their love.

"Today, May eighth, I stand before Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley and present them to you," he announced to the room.

Everyone applauded, even Lucius. It was hard not to be happy when they were kissing as if they could never let one another go. When they stopped, they smiled widely at their family and friends. Neither had been happier than they were in this moment.

* * *

Discordia had arranged for their honeymoon to be in Greece. She wanted to share her home with George. She chose one of her favorite hotels as their destination.

"This place is beautiful, how did you find the strength to leave it? Not that I'm not grateful, but I just couldn't see leaving somewhere like this for dreary London," George said as they walked hand in hand across a Mediterranean beach.

"It's beautiful, but it's always so beautiful that you take it for granted and stop appreciating it," she answered. He glanced at her then. Her caramel brown hair was shining in the diminishing sunlight; she really was as lovely as the sunset itself.

"You're unlike any Malfoy I've ever known," he said to her as he gently kissed her.

She smiled and spoke, "That's because I'm a Weasley now."

"Yes, you are," he agreed with her before returning to her mouth. They broke apart long enough for him to conjure a blanket on the beach for them. Discordia added a charm that protected it from the sand. They sat upon it and continued their previous activities.

Before long, they were removing clothing in the moonlight on the beach.

"I'm so glad you made sure this beach was private," George whispered as he pulled her skirt down her hips. Once the skirt was removed his hands went back to her breasts and trailed back down causing shivers down Discordia's spine.

"I just want you to know that you are the best present I have ever had the pleasure of unwrapping, my Cordy," he whispered before returning his attention to consummating his marriage. Discordia was so lost in all the touches that she barely was of sound mind to respond to the compliment. Instead, she whimpered in ecstasy.

It wasn't long before they were doing usually forbidden things on a beach where anyone could see them if they just peaked out the hotel window. George was rocking inside of her. Discordia tried to meet every movement of his with her own. They were naked, tangled, and in such a flurry of desire for one another that it did not take long for the peak to happen for both. They lied still on the blanket not moving from one another.

"You're the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," he said once his breath caught up with him.

"You already have me, you can stop with the compliments," she blushed. Discordia was not one for praise on her looks. It always unnerved her.

"They're not compliments love, just truths," he said simply as he twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers. "I could stay here forever with you. Well only as long as I knew that some other patron was not going to find us like this in the morning."

Discordia laughed. He made her laugh. It probably was the best thing about him, although, she loved it all. She loved that he was brilliant when it came to pranks and that he acted as if the loss of his brother and ear were mere nuisances. She knew better. Discordia was well aware of how much those losses really meant to him.

"We're going to stay here until Weasley Hall is finished. I have already spoken to Ron, Trish, and Verity. They are going to run the joke shop until then," Discordia told him.

"Just went ahead and planned everything did yeh?" He asked with mock anger.

"Yes, can't hide all those pesky Malfoy traits," she answered with a trademark Malfoy smirk. He laughed heartily at that. He had finally found peace. _Fred, I finally found where I belong without you. You'll always be my best friend, but maybe now I can be normal until we meet again, _George thought. Discordia shivered in his arms from the night breeze.

"Let's go Cordy, we have a nice warm hotel room where we can repeat this adventure," he said to her as he held her close and apparated to that room.

* * *

May twenty-third had them rushing back to London. Katie was having her baby and they refused to miss the birth of their friends' daughter. They waited patiently with everyone else as Katie took eight hours to give birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"We've already asked George to be her godfather when we found out we were expecting, but would you like to be her godmother?" Lee asked his best friend's wife. Discordia was taken aback by the honor.

"Of course Lee! I would be honored, but wouldn't you want someone you know better?" Discordia asked conflicted.

"You are George's wife and our good friend. We wouldn't ask if we didn't want you to be her godmother," Lee reassured her. Discordia was delighted. She had friends that weren't just her friends because of her name.

"I should go let the masses in the waiting room know it's a girl," he said and she stepped to the side an he went further down the hall. The entire Weasley clan, Lee's parents, and Katie's were present in Mungo's.

"It's a girl!" He shouted to them. They clapped. It was as if they never had a baby born into their family before, which everyone knew was untrue.

"I have a granddaughter," Tyler Jordan, Lee's father, announced.

"Come see her," Lee said to his and Katie's mother. Both women were ecstatic. They were each meeting their first grandchild.

Discordia smiled. This was what she would have missed if she only based her life on her career.

* * *

Discordia returned to her office in the British Ministry on the first Monday in June. Weasley Hall was finished and it was time for the honeymoon to end. Discordia wasn't disappointed though. She was happy she was returning to a normal life. Saturday night, she and George had made the godparent vow for baby Savannah. She beamed at the memory.

There was a knock at her door. She used her wand to open the door. Harry Potter entered her office.

"Auror Potter," she greeted. He nodded.

"You don't have to be so formal. We're technically family now," Harry said to her.

Discordia didn't know what to say to that. They were family now, but Ginny was still a sore spot for her.

"Listen, I know you may never forgive Ginny," Harry started to say as if he read her mind, "But I want you to know that I'm sorry for all of it. I'm sorry that I judged you based on your cousin's childhood. I'm sorry that Ginny did what she did."

Discordia didn't know what to do with Harry's sudden outburst of emotion.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you are in George's life. He deserves happiness. I mean I went up against Voldemort, but in the end I got a family. George lost the person who understood him and I didn't think anyone else would. You're really good for him."


	15. In Which a Year Has Passed &

_**Author's Note: There's not too much left to this story so there should only be two or three chapters left. However, I have thought about and started a second story. There's more information on that to come. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: In Which a Year Has Passed and There's Good News**

Discordia was amazed at how much a life could change in a year. Exactly a year ago today she had met George Weasley in his joke shop. Now she was his wife, his pregnant wife. He didn't know she was pregnant. She had just found out herself. Discordia had taken the morning off of work to go to a Mungo's appointment. She had been feeling sick for the last couple of days. It turned out to be morning sickness. The Healer had told her to come back in two weeks for another check up, but he was certain she was around two months pregnant. Her due date was April fifth.

George finally joined her at their table in the small place they went for lunch on their first date.

"Sorry I'm late love," he said as he held out a small box for her. She looked at it.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"We met a year ago today. I figured it'd be nice to give you something," he answered. She smiled at him. He really was perfect for her. How could he have remembered something like that? Discordia took the box from his hands and started to open it. Inside was a charm that matched her wedding ring.

"George, it's gorgeous," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered with a grin as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead and took a seat.

"I have something for you, but I can't give it to you for about seven months," Discordia told him. George gave her a confused look.

"Bullocks, what has to take that long you can't give it to me now?" He asked.

"A baby," she answered. He stared at her. Did she just tell him that she was pregnant?

"Blimey, are you sure?" George asked.

"Yes, I was at Mungo's this morning for feeling sick these last few days. It was morning sickness," Discordia told him.

He was silent at first and Discordia wondered if maybe he didn't want children right away. He then laughed heartily and spoke to her.

"When are we due?"

"Around your birthday, April fifth," she answered him.

"Merlin, this is so exciting. Mum's going to be so happy," he said to her as he took her hand. He caressed it with his thumb. He was genuinely excited that he was getting the second chance to have children with her. Also, George could picture his mother's face when he told her. Molly was already overjoyed because she just welcomed her first grandson into the world in June and Hermione was three months away from her first child. Now she would be in a grandmother heaven.

"We should have a dinner with your parents and mine to tell them. They haven't seen the house after the decoration," Discordia suggested. George laughed. _You can take away the Malfoy name, but you can't take away the Malfoy in her_, he thought to himself. Though, if she wanted a dinner, then she would get one. He practically gave her anything she wanted within reason.

"Dinner it is. We'll owl them with a time when we get home from dinner," George agreed with her. She nodded. Soon the waiter had appeared, and their dinner date began.

* * *

Discordia could not wait to tell everyone the good news. She was so excited that she couldn't contain herself and was helping Lacey clean some of the stuff in the dining room.

"Mistress, you really shouldn't be cleaning," Lacey said as she used her magic to make the table shine.

"Oh Lacey, I just can't contain myself. I need something to do," Discordia announced. She was acting very different from her normal self. Her buoyant mood was controlling her actions.

"Well I could think of something you could do with that energy," George hinted as he entered through the archway from the kitchen. She giggled in response, but stayed where she was.

"I don't think so mister. I have a lot to do today before our parents arrive. I don't want them thinking that we're a right mess," she scolded him.

"Love, we have house elves, no one will think we're a mess," he responded as he lifted her up from her spot.

"Put me down!" She said firmly, but he started to nibble at her ear.

"No, I like where you are right now," he answered. She didn't say anything as he continued to kiss her jaw-line. Lacey just ignored them. They were always like that. She just hoped that when the baby finally came along they controlled themselves better.

Thalia woke them up two hours later when she finally pounced onto the bed with them.

"Your cat believes that our bed belongs to her," George pointed out to Discordia.

"Well she's used to sleeping with me. I always let her," Discordia defended her pet. She then glanced at the clock, "Ugh, our families will be here in an hour and we haven't done anything!"

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Lacey took care of everything. She usually does," George said of their lead house elf.

"Yes, but I don't want to make it look like I'm overdoing Lacey's job. I mean Hermione will be here tonight and you know how she feels about that," Discordia mentioned.

"We give Lacey days off and pay. Plus, it's your fault it went from being our parents to our entire families. You let my mother invite everyone," he told her.

Discordia ignored his accusation. What was wrong with having their families over for dinner and an announcement? There was nothing wrong with it.

The first to arrive was Discordia's parents. Vesperus and Adorabella were eager to know what news the young newlyweds had for them.

"What do you have to tell us?" Vesperus asked Discordia as he kissed her cheek.

"No, you will not get to know before everyone else. We will tell you when everyone arrives," she said to him.

They did not have to wait more than hour. All of the Weasleys, Discordia's brother and sister, and Draco with Astoria were there. They were getting settled at the dining hall table when Discordia stood up to address them. She didn't really do this out of propriety as more a necessity with so many people.

"We wanted to have dinner with you tonight to tell you that we are having a baby!" Discordia excitedly told her family.

"Oh congratulations!" Hermione squealed as she hobbled to Discordia (she was six months pregnant herself). She gave the girl a hug. Everyone seemed extremely happy except for Ginny Potter who sat nervously at the other end of the table. Harry took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He whispered to her, "You'll have to make up for what you've done. I have faith that it can get better though." She nodded her head as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

Discordia was aware of Harry and Ginny's whispering at the other end of the table. She may have been in the middle of a Weasley congratulation storm, but that didn't stop her from noticing the other couple. Discordia had a feeling she knew what they were saying. She had vowed when Harry came to speak to her that she would eventually forgive and forget. However, it would take time. She could not just go down there and hug the younger woman joyously.

"When are you due, deary?" Molly asked.

"April fifth," Discordia answered. She had a feeling Molly would be excited that her grandchild would have a birth date close to its father's.

"Oh my! That's right after George's birthday!" Molly announced joyously.

Everyone settled down once Lacey had served the first course of their meal. They talked about how close in age many of the grandchildren would be.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Discordia and George had another dinner with family. This time they and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to the Malfoys' home in Greece. Vesperus had invited them all in celebration of his youngest daughter's announcement.

"I'm so glad you could have us," Arthur said as he shook Vesperus's hand. Arthur had just entered the parlor through the Floo. Molly followed after him.

"I wanted us to get to know each other's families better," Vesperus said in honesty. Arthur nodded at the gesture. It would be better for them to know each other with a shared grandchild on the way.

"So Arthur, Lucius told me you work in the Ministry. Of course I don't take his word for anything so please sit down and tell me what your occupation is."

Arthur sat and uneasily spoke about himself, "Well I'm an employee in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. I had been on inquiry for awhile due to my son and Harry Potter flying a car to school and being seen by Muggles."

George looked away from Arthur at that point. The reason Harry and Ron knew how to fly the car was because previously that summer, he and Fred had flown it to pick up Harry from his dreaded aunt and uncle's home.

"A flying car?" Vesperus asked intrigued.

"Oh no, something has piqued his interest," Discordia drawled to her mother and George.

"Is that bad?" George wondered aloud.

"Slightly, it means that your dad my have met someone with a curiosity much like his own," Discordia whispered to George.

"Yes, it was enchanted to fly and be invisible with its occupants," Arthur continued, "Unfortunately it was faulty. I didn't have much time to work on the enchantments to perfect it."

"How much time would you need to perfect it?"

"I would say about a year, but that requires a lot of money as well," Arthur responded. George was glad that Molly and Adorabella were having a conversation of their own because he was certain this one was going to a place Molly would not approve.

"Well, I am a Malfoy, so if you think you could get this flying car off the ground, then I would be willing to do the investing," Vesperus said to him.

"Really, you're interested in the car?"

"Certainly, we would just have to make sure that it was named for both of us, but I am willing to back it."

George shook his head. His mum wasn't going to like that.

* * *

"I honestly can't believe Charlie is going to marry Loony Lovegood," George said to the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Discordia were eating lunch together at a small café in Diagon Alley.

"Seriously George, don't call her that!" Hermione scolded even though she let out a small giggle. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with Luna?" Discordia asked because she had only met her a few times.

"Luna is different, but she is kind," Harry explained. He hoped that it would describe Luna enough. He didn't want to have to go into details. Luna was a bit of a fuzzy topic to be explaining to someone who didn't go to school with her.

"Well Charlie has always been a little on the barmy side himself," George said as he lifted his glass in the air, "Cheers to Charlie and Luna." They all lifted their glasses tapped them and repeated the toast.

"Oi, that hurt," Hermione said as she clutched the table.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Ron questioned.

"I think it's time for the baby," Hermione answered as her knuckles turned white.

"But it's only the nineteenth. The Healer said it wouldn't be here until the day after Christmas," Ron panicked.

"I don't think the date matters, Ronald!" Hermione bellowed as she clutched her stomach in pain.

Hermione was rushed to St. Mungo's. Harry disapparated home to tell Ginny, and then he was going to get Mr. and Mrs. Granger. George was put in charge of letting all the other Weasleys know that Hermione had gone into labor. Discordia went with Ron and Hermione.

At eleven o'clock that evening, Rose Minerva Weasley was the newest addition to the Weasley family.

"So much for girls not being born into the Weasley family for generations," Bill said as Rose's birth was announced. She was the fifth girl of the next generation to be born into the family.

"I know, if it weren't for James, we would only have girls," Molly agreed. She wasn't complaining. The matron of the Weasley family was quite glad to have little girls roaming around the Burrow these days, but her mothering nature for her sons had made her yearn for a few male grandchildren.

"Well maybe Cordy and I will have a boy," George suggested. Discordia agreed with him.

"Or," Ginny began as she cradled James to her, "Harry and I may have another boy." Harry whipped his head around to look at his wife in the waiting room of the hospital.

"What are you saying Gin?" He asked confused. Was it possible that he would be having another child so soon? George looked between his sister and brother-in-law and almost let out a hearty laugh. If it weren't for the bat bogey hex he knew his sister had perfected he would have laughed outright.

"We're two months pregnant," Ginny told him. Everyone was shocked. James was going to be six months old in eleven days and Ginny was already pregnant again.

"Mate, that's my sister. Whatever you're doing, stop," George said to Harry. This time Harry had to let out a laugh.

"Hey a baby isn't just made by one person, you know?" Discordia suddenly jumped in to Ginny's defense. It was such an unnatural occurrence that it got the response she wanted: silence. She didn't want a brawl between her husband and Harry to ensue in public. If it did happen, then they were in the perfect place to treat the wounded.

"They said I can have two people come back and have a look at her," Ron announced as he approached his rather large family. He chose Mr. and Mrs. Granger to come back with him. Molly had insisted that this was their first grandchild while it was her sixth, so they should go see her first.

They took turns in pairs going to see the beautiful Rose. Discordia and George were the fifth pair to greet the newest member of the family.

"She's going to have Hermione's curly hair," Discordia said as she caressed the tuft of dark curls on baby Rose's head. She sighed because in about five months she would be the one on the hospital bed holding a baby. She started to feel off-center and swooned. If it weren't for George's quick reflexes, she would have tumbled to the floor.

Discordia woke up just as quickly as the fainting spell happened. George looked at her concerned. Ron had already summoned a Healer into the room.

"Mrs. Weasley appears to be fine. What is the problem?" The Healer asked in a tone that suggested he was being detained from something.

"It's not me. My sister-in-law, she's four months pregnant and just swooned. Please check on her," Hermione said from the bed. The Healer looked serious then and went to Discordia's side.

"Let's get her to a room of her own for examination," he instructed as he did the incantation to levitate her. George held her hand as they went down the hallway to another room.

"George, I'm sure I'm fine. Pregnant women have dizzy spells all the time. Don't they?" She questioned the Healer. She hoped that his answer was yes, otherwise she would start to panic.

"Actually, some do. Sometimes it's just the body's reaction to the new hormone productions," he assured her. Discordia felt better the moment he said it.

"I don't care. I want them to check you anyway," George replied sternly.

"We will Mr. Weasley," the Healer spoke to him.

They settled Discordia in a room, and begun a variety of magical tests.

After a few minutes of tinkering around Discordia's body, the Healer spoke to George, "Were you aware that you and your wife were having twins?"

"No, we were not," Discordia answered first.

"Well you are," he reiterated for her.

"We're having twins?" George inquired stunned.

"Yes, as for the swooning spell, I think it was just a chemical imbalance. However, if she did it once that means she's more likely to do it again," he informed George.

"She'll need to be checked on regularly. I don't think she should be anywhere alone."

George nodded as he continued to give instructions. He was thinking of ways to make sure that she was still looked after even when she went to work. He knew he couldn't talk Discordia out of going to work so he didn't even entertain that thought.

"What's happened to Discordia?" Ron barged into the room.

"Shouldn't you be with your own wife?"

"I would be if she hadn't angrily sent me to find out what was wrong with yours."

"I just had a spell. I'll be okay. They say it occasionally happens when your body isn't used to the hormones it produces during pregnancy," Discordia explained to him and then added, "And apparently we're having twins."

Ron nodded. Then it registered, "You're having twins?"

"Yes, we're having twins. They weren't discovered by any of the tests until just now," Discordia answered him.

"Oi, Mum's going to be over her head in happiness with that one. The woman is mental. She's happy that our family is just swimming in children. Sometimes I think your cousin was right, there are way too many of us," Ron said as he left the two of them alone. He wanted to get back to his own wife and child. Plus, Hermione had sent him just to find out how Discordia was, not have dinner with them.

"He's right. Mum's going to be over the top now. It'll be even worse so that I'm the one whose wife is having twins."

"We'll handle her. I like your mother. She's always been kind to me," Discordia said even though she knew that Molly Weasley was going to be fluttering about her constantly now.

"You say that now," George half-joked with a grin.


	16. In Which New Weasley Twins Are Born &

_**Author's Note: The last few chapters of this story are pretty much done and are being edited. I have started a second story that follows George and Discordia's children that will begin to be posted once this story is finished. I hope all of you that followed this story will look for that one when I start to post it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: In Which New Weasley Twins Are Born and Everyone Is Worried**

George held Discordia's hand as she said things she normally wouldn't.

"I hate you, George Weasley!" She shouted as the pain continued. They had gone to St. Mungo's hours earlier that day and Discordia still hadn't given birth to twins.

At one minute past midnight, the first twin finally made an appearance.

"We have a lad," the Healer told them. George smiled. He had a son. His grin quickly left his face the moment he caught Discordia's eye. She looked pale and fragile. Also, she was staring daggers because more pain would soon come with another baby on its way.

"Don't smile at me," she said harshly. George would have been more threatened if she didn't look like death.

"Healer McCord, is she supposed to be that pale?" George whispered out of Discordia's earshot to the Healer.

"We're monitoring her closely. She's just tired. She's been in labor since four in the morning and it's passed midnight now. I promise I won't let anything happen to her," the blonde witch assured him. George felt more at ease. Healer Jenna McCord had been the one to monitor their pregnancy since Discordia fainted in December. She had given Discordia potions to keep her stable. They had worked so George trusted her.

"Ahh…" Discordia muttered in pain and caught their attention.

"Well it seems your second child is on the way," she announced and returned her focus to Discordia.

A wail was soon heard as the second twin was cleaned.

"You did well Mrs. Weasley, and I'm pleased to tell you that you have another son," Jenna told Discordia as she washed her hands.

"Two boys on March thirty-first," Discordia mumbled in a faraway voice. She was exhausted.

"Love, it would be two boys on April first. They waited until after midnight to show themselves," George said to her, "It's almost as if they wanted to be born on my birthday."

"I'll make you a deal," Discordia began in a tired tone, "As a birthday present, you can pick out their first names. I'll decide their middle names when I wake." She rolled over and fell asleep instantly. George ran a finger across her cheek. She was cold and clammy.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked Jenna.

"She just needs rest. Giving birth to two healthy-sized boys is no easy feat. Go meet your sons Mr. Weasley. I'll look after your wife," she told him. He nodded and walked over to the glass bassinets they were occupying. He watched them as they slept. Each had a little poof of dark hair on his head and was very still except for the movement of breathing. The bassinets were labeled with 'Weasley male' and each one's time of birth. George stared at them in awe. These were his children. He looked at the older of the two and thought, _They're going to be just like us, Fred. So I ought to name them appropriately._

"Excuse me, who do I speak to about their names?" He questioned the nearest Healer.

"I'll have someone from the registry come in," the man responded. He left the room and in a few moments a dark-haired witch returned with him.

"I'm Sheila Jacobs with the Ministry's Name Registry," she said as she handed him her hand to shake.

"George Weasley," he responded as he let her hand go. She nodded and pulled official-looking parchments out of her robe.

"Yes, I'd like to give you my sons' first names, but you'll have to return when my wife is awake for their middle ones," George told her.

"I can just leave the parchments with you and they will fill once you've decided," the woman answered, "However, I can fill out everything else now. What will you be naming your first son?"

George answered, "Fred, he will be Fred." The woman wrote down Fred and proceeded to fill out the certificate with his birth weight, length, etc. George watched the babies as she did this. He was amazed by how small and peaceful they were.

"Okay, his parchment is pretty much done except for the middle name," she said as she handed it to him.

"Lee will be the other's name," George told her and she repeated the process of filling out the baby's paperwork.

Once the paperwork was finished, George knew he had to go tell everyone the good news. Most of his family was sleeping on chairs in the waiting room. They had been here since everyone was told that Discordia went into labor twenty-one hours ago.

When George entered the waiting room, Molly was the only person awake. She was knitting baby-sized sweaters.

"Oh, George, do we have them yet?" She asked when she noticed him standing there.

"Yes we do Mum. Twin boys born at one minute passed midnight and fifteen minutes passed midnight," George told her.

"Born the same day as you," Arthur chimed in once he was fully awake. He had nodded off on Molly's shoulder.

"Yes, I swear they were waiting for it," George said to him with a grin, "Makes me hopeful."

"Do they have names?" Ron asked as he joined the conscious world and the conversation.

"Fred and Lee," George responded to his younger brother.

"What'd you go and name them that for? Now they're going to be just as bad as you and Fred," Ginny mentioned as she joined them.

"Hey, I always thought Fred and George were brilliant," Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, the ferret, and his wife?" George asked as he noticed that Discordia's family was missing.

"Vesperus and Adorabella went to get something small to eat. They should be back any moment. Draco and Astoria went home awhile ago because they needed to get back to Scorpius. He might not be well," Hermione answered.

"Well we should wait for them," George said.

About ten minutes later the Malfoys rejoined them in the waiting room.

"What's the news?" Vesperus asked immediately.

"Two boys, their names are Fred and Lee," George responded.

"And, what of my daughter? How is she?"

"She's asleep now. Healer McCord said that she needed rest."

"But she's fine?" Adorabella reiterated.

"Yes, she's well. They just want her to rest after the twenty hours of labor," George told them.

"Understandable," Vesperus began, "Can we see them?"

"Yes, they said they were going to take them to the nursery until Discordia wakes," George said as he led the mass amount of people that was his family toward the nursery.

* * *

Discordia woke many hours later feeling refreshed. However, she was going to tell George that she was not doing that another five times so his hopes for a Quidditch team's worth of children were gone.

"Discordia, you're awake," Healer McCord said as she noticed Discordia's open eyes.

"Yes, and now I want to see my sons," she said as she searched the room for them.

"They are in the hospital's nursery. I'll have them sent for along with your husband," Jenna informed her. She left and a few moments later George was in the room with her.

"Hey Cordy, how are you feeling?" He inquired cautiously. She may look better, but her mood could still be sour.

"Much better after the sleep, but I want you to know that I'm not doing that another five times. That means no Quidditch team of children," she told him. He nodded. George was certain he never wanted to see her in that much pain ever again.

"Did you name them while I was asleep?" Discordia asked remembering her deal with her husband.

"Yes. The first lad is Fred and the other is Lee," he replied.

"Hmm…so your brother and your best mate… Well then, Fred's middle name will be Draco because that's my best mate and Lee's will be Mithras because that's my brother," she reasoned aloud.

George's eyes went wide. His poor twin's name was going to be followed by the ferret's. However, he knew it was only fair.

There was a knock at the door and Junior Healers that George recognized from the nursery rolled Fred and Lee's bassinets into the room.

"Here they are," they announced as they handed the babies to each of their parents. George held Lee while Discordia had Fred.

"They're going to have your red hair," Discordia told him.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"My hair was very fair when I was born, but Molly has shown me pictures of you and Fred when you were babies. Both of you had really dark hair when you were born," she said matter-of-factly. George wondered if she was right.

"I guess I'm back to sharing my birthday," George said this as if it did really didn't bother him at all. Which, it didn't. He watched as Lee yawned in his arms. It was one of the most rewarding things to see.

"It looks like they're just about as tired as I am. Although, I think I did more of the work than they did," Discordia said with a smile as she lightly caressed Fred's arm with her finger. That's when she noticed that his face kept going a shade of blue every few seconds. "George call the Healers back in here. There's something wrong with Fred."

She had said it with so much panic that he didn't even think, he just reacted.

"What's the matter?" Healer McCord asked as soon as she entered the room.

"Something's wrong with Fred. He keeps occasionally turning a light shade of blue. I know that's not normal," Discordia said in a half hysterical voice.

"Discordia, calm down. Let me take him and we'll run some tests," Jenna said as she took the baby from Discordia's arms. She quickly left the room with him.

"I can't go through that again George," Discordia said as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Don't worry Cordy. Healer McCord is the best you can have. I believe she'll take care of whatever is wrong," George assured her even though he only half-believed his own words.

"I don't want you to lose another Fred," she practically sobbed. George laid Lee back down in his bassinet and went to comfort his wife. This was too much emotional strain for her. She had just given birth twelve hours ago and already something was amiss.

"Relax, don't cry like this. It will be okay," he murmured into her hair as he held her. As if sensing his parents' moods, Lee began to wail in his bassinet. George had to divert his attention back to Lee. He picked him up again and brought him over to Discordia's bed and cradled him between them. "Both of you need to calm down," he tried to coax them in a soothing voice. At least he hoped that's how he sounded. He needed to be strong for them.

* * *

News of Fred's sudden illness quickly reached the rest of the family and they were all on alert. Draco had come to visit Discordia with Scorpius. He chatted about how maybe he and the twins would come to be good friends. Discordia appreciated the idle chatter to keep her mind off of her own baby boy somewhere else in the hospital. It turned out that the baby had something wrong with one of his lungs. It wasn't something that was untreatable, but it was dangerous to fix. She looked at her newest godson. He had pale blonde hair just like his father.

"He looks just like you Draco," Discordia said as she held Lee to her. He was fussy when he wasn't being held. George said that he thought it had something to do with him knowing something was wrong with his twin.

"Yes, well that one looks just like Weasley," he drawled light-heartedly. Discordia smiled. It was true. Lee and Fred were going to look just like George. She didn't mind that so much. As if on cue, George entered the room with a box.

"Malfoy," he greeted.

"Weasley," Draco returned.

George looked at the infant in Malfoy's arms. The kid was a baby ferret. He shook his head. That wasn't a nice thing to say about his nephew even if he was by marriage. George decided not to fault the kid for his dad's past, especially since he was trying to get over Malfoy's passed indiscretions himself.

"That kid gets bigger every time I see him," George said about Scorpius. It was true. The baby had to grow an inch every week.

"Yes, Healer says it'll slow soon," Draco responded. Discordia listened as George and Draco had what could be considered a pleasant conversation about Draco's son. She knew the boy was a soft spot for George because he loved kids so much. She had a feeling that they would at least get over themselves enough for George to spoil the kid even more than it would be.

"Thinking of having more?" She could hear her husband ask him.

"No, I was an only child and I think this one will be too," Draco answered honestly. Discordia knew that Draco just didn't have the patience for sibling rivalry. He had grown up watching Discordia argue with Mithras and Duellona. He knew he didn't want to have more than one for that reason. He had been happy being an only child with cousins for playmates and his child would be the same way.

George turned his attention to Discordia and asked, "Have we heard anything about Fred?" He really hadn't wanted to ask her because it made her on-edge, but he wanted to know about his son.

"No, they haven't been here," she said sadly and cradled Lee even closer to her.

"Well no news is probably a good thing," Draco tried to reassure both of them. He was worried for them. He didn't want to lose a nephew. His new found fatherhood had made him more sympathetic to others' feelings, especially other parents. Draco could only imagine how he would feel in their place.

"Merlin, I hope he stays strong," George said quietly to Draco. Draco nodded. He looked at his cousin and knew that if Fred didn't make it through she would be emotionally shattered.

"I do, too," Draco agreed. It was the second time both of them agreed on the same thing. The other time had been when they spoke about Discordia's happiness.

After another hour, Draco had to leave. He had to get Scorpius back to Astoria to be fed. He kissed Discordia's cheek and told George to keep him informed. George swore that he would and saw him out.

* * *

George had never felt so helpless in his life. He wanted to do something other than sit in a hospital room and wait for information about his son.

"I wish they would tell us something," Discordia spoke softly. Lee was asleep in her arms even though she was fidgeting.

"I know, I want that too," he told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his arm.

"What if there's something I did to cause this?" Discordia asked.

"There isn't. You had a good pregnancy. Healer McCord told us so. So don't think like that," George told her.

"I know."

Molly returned to the room. She had been waiting with them for news, but went to get Discordia something to eat.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No, not yet," George answered. Everyone was worried. The whole family had been in and out the past week to check on Fred's progress.

It was then that someone knocked on the door. It opened and a Healer George recognized as someone who has been working with Fred's Healer entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," the man started, "I'm glad to tell you that your son will be fine. He'll be able to leave tomorrow."

Discordia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and a few tears. George squeezed her happily. They were relieved. Fred would be able to come home with them tomorrow.

* * *

George cringed at the wail that Fred managed to let out once he set him in his crib. This scream startled Lee and he began to cry just as loud.

"I can't believe they cry this much," George said. He was exhausted because for the last three days Fred and Lee would cry for hours whenever they were put down to sleep.

"We must be doing something wrong. Maybe you should Floo your mum," Discordia said over the twins' cries.

George thought that was a good idea. He made his way toward the fireplace in the parlor down the hall from the nursery. He quickly threw in some Floo powder and shouted the Burrow.

"George, dear, what are you doing here?" Molly asked.

George, who looked wild, answered, "Fred and Lee won't sleep and I want to know if there's anything Discordia and I are doing wrong. Every time we put them down to sleep they start to wail."

"Have you tried laying them down together?" Molly questioned.

"No, we haven't," George said thoughtfully.

"Well twins are very used to each other's company when they're in the womb. It's one of the reasons they have a bond when they are born. They probably just want each other's company," Molly explained to him.

"That makes sense. I mean Fred and I were never apart. We slept in the same room until we were seventeen," George thought aloud. Molly nodded. She was certain this would fix their problem.

"Go home and try it," she directed. George agreed he would and was home within moments.

"What did your mum have to say?" Discordia asked above the babies' bellowing.

"She said to lay them together. She thinks they just want each other's company because that's how they were in the womb," George explained to Discordia. Discordia thought it sounded like weird advice but she was willing to try anything. She lifted Lee from his bassinet and set him in with Fred. It was almost instant silence. The boys laid side-by-side and were asleep in moments.

"Oh thank Merlin. Peace and quiet," Discordia huffed. She was worn out from trying to control the wailing.

"I think we should do the same," George said pointing to the twins. Discordia was of the same opinion and the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the master suite of Weasley Hall. Once they were in there, George removed his shirt and crawled into the covers of their bed. Discordia followed him and rested her head on his chest. It only took them about forty-five seconds to fall asleep.


	17. In Which the Twins Make Mischief &

**Chapter Seventeen: In Which the Twins Make Mischief and Discordia Eats Her Words**

"George!" Hermione yelled from Weasley Hall's kitchen. George winced. He knew what that voice from his sister-in-law meant. His oldest sons, who were four, most likely had done something they shouldn't have. George went into the kitchen and almost laughed at the site before him. Hermione had Fred and Lee sitting in chairs at the table, and her daughter, Rose, was crying in her arms. Rose had a very large spot on her head where her hair had been cut.

"Boys," George started to say trying to sound stern, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," they chimed at the same time. Hermione shot them both looks.

"Hermione, what did they do?"

"Your sons cut my daughter's hair off of her head. I'm not sure why," she said to George as Rose sobbed louder. George looked at his niece and knew that he had to try and be strict with his boys.

"Fred, Lee, why did you cut Rose's hair?" He demanded.

"Well you know," Fred started to say and Lee finished, "how Rose is really smart?"

George nodded his head and kept his grin at bay. He had a feeling this was going to be something he'd want to laugh at.

"We thought…" Fred began the explanation.

"That maybe her brain was too big for her head and it was in her hair," Lee continued extremely fast. George tried to stifle the chuckle. Hermione gave him a look that said if he dared laugh she would hex him into next week.

"Boys, that was very wrong, and when your mother gets here, I'm going to have to tell her what you did," George told them. Both boys groaned. Whenever their mother got involved in things they'd done they usually got a worse punishment than what their dad would give them. "Now apologize to your cousin and keep yourselves out of trouble until your mother gets here."

The boys hopped off their chairs in sync, said sorry to Rose and headed toward the large sitting room. It was the room where most gatherings occurred when George and Discordia had the family over.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you know how they are," George tried to apologize.

"Yes, well I'm glad that Discordia has better discipline with them then you do," she said as she took Rose to the loo to fix her hair. George used that moment to check on his other children. Hazelle, the next oldest from the twins, was sitting in the corner of the sitting room reading a book. George smiled at her. She was currently the only daughter he had. Also, she was the only one to get his hazel eyes, hence, her name. She looked up at him and waved. He waved back. It was astounding that this was her birthday party and she was reading a book in a corner instead of being in the middle of the celebration. She may have looked like him, but she had her mother's personality.

"Hazelle, don't you want to be a part of your party?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Hazelle, would you like me to read that story to you?" Vesperus asked from the other side of the room on a couch. Hazelle nodded her head and brought the book over to her grandfather. George knew that she was in good hands and went off in search of his almost two-year-old and six-month-old sons. He knew that Ulric, the two-year-old, would be somewhere with Hugo and Katie. They were all born in the same year so they were close to the same age. They tended to play together. Usually their playing resulted in Katie crying because Hugo and Ulric decided to be rough with her. George didn't have to look far, as he knew they would be, Ulric, Hugo, and Katie were playing on the stairs to the second floor.

"Hi Daddy," Ulric said in his little voice. George looked down at him and smiled.

"Hello Ulric, what are you doing?"

"Katie, Hugo, and I are playing," Ulric said without elaborating. George patted him on the head.

"Now off to find what relative has Killian," George mumbled to himself. He walked back into the sitting room and searched the guests. It was then he noticed his father with baby Killian in his arms. He walked over to him.

"Do you need me to take him off your hands?" George offered, but Arthur refused.

"No, I'm quite alright. Where is my daughter-in-law?" Arthur questioned his son.

"She is at an appointment at St. Mungo's she'll be here soon," George said.

"Is something the matter?"

"We're not sure, but I have a feeling that everything is fine," George answered vaguely. He had a feeling that Discordia may be pregnant again. She had all the same symptoms she had in the past.

"I hope so," his father said as he averted his attention back to his grandson.

"Daddy, when can we eat cake?" Hazelle asked from Vesperus's lap.

"When your mother gets here we're going to start dinner and presents," George told her. She sighed and went back to listening to the story.

The fireplace burned with green flames announcing that someone would be entering the Floo. George was hoping that it was Discordia, but was disappointed when Draco, carrying Scorpius, entered the gathering. He was joined shortly by his wife, mother, and father. The tension level went up a couple of notches with Lucius there, but nothing that could not be handled. After four birthday parties with the twins and other gatherings, they were used to having the former Death Eaters around.

"Where's Discordia?" Astoria asked as she looked for her.

"She's at a St. Mungo's appointment. She'll be back within the hour. She didn't want to take away from Hazelle's party by making it later, so she just went to the appointment by herself," George explained yet again. He was getting sick of repeating himself, but it was a burden he had to bare in such a large family.

"Uncle Draco!" Hazelle screeched as she saw him. She jumped from her grandfather's lap and ran to hug Draco's leg. Draco, who tried to hide affection for his niece and nephews, smiled down at her.

"Happy birthday my dear Hazelle," he greeted her as he set Scorpius down. Draco hugged her and George went into shock every time it happened. Seeing the ferret was good with kids was a life-altering experience.

"Draco," George greeted cordially once Draco had set down his daughter.

"George," he said as he shook his hand. They had gotten slightly more used to each other. George knew that if it weren't for Draco, Discordia would have lost her mind during the week they had to worry about Fred after he was born.

The fireplace glowed green again, and George was certain this was his wife. He was proven correct when she stepped out of the fireplace. She was smiling and staring at him as if they were the only two people in their very crowded sitting room and George knew that she was pregnant again.

"How was the appointment, love?" He asked her.

"It went well. I'll tell everyone about it once we're done celebrating my daughter's birthday," Discordia said. Her voice had snapped her four children's heads to attention and a battalion of children attacked.

"MUMMMY!!!" All four shrieked as they ran to her. Discordia bent down to give all of them kisses on the head.

"Hello my dears," she said to them.

"I wouldn't get too cheery with them. A couple of them have already caused trouble," George warned.

"Oh really, should I even ask which two it was?" Discordia said giving hard looks to her twin sons.

"It was an omen the day they were born," Molly told her, "Born the same day as their father and his twin. They were meant to be troublemakers."

Discordia agreed with her mother-in-law. She had heard the older woman tell her tales of when George was a boy. It seemed her sons were following in his footsteps.

"So what did they do?"

"Boys, how about you tell your mother what you did," George said as he led his wife and sons out into the hallway away from an audience. Once they were out there, Fred and Lee tried their best to look innocent, but Discordia knew better.

"Let's have it," she demanded.

"Well we were just trying to find out if Rose's big brain was out in her hair too," they said in unison. George listened and missed the days when he and Fred would speak in chorus like that.

"Explain." Discordia ordered George. He told her all about how they had cut their cousin's hair to find her brain. Even Discordia found it slightly amusing even though she did not show it.

"Alright you two, we'll discuss your punishment later. Head back into the party. Daddy and I will be there in a moment," Discordia directed them. She wanted to be alone with her husband to tell him about her Healer appointment.

"So?" George asked once they were out of earshot.

"We're adding to the madness," she confirmed his suspicions.

"Cordy, that's excellent!" George cheered because he really wanted more children. Yes, the five they had were a hassle, but they were worth it.

"And, they did their usual check for twins," Discordia began to mention, "And they're not positive but we could be having another set."

"If they are twins you know what that means?" George asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't even remind me. I would like to believe that this is just number six," she said to him as she gave him a kiss. He was caught off-guard by it, but eased into it quick enough. She snaked her hands into his hair, and he grabbed her tighter.

She broke away from him, "Our daughter has a birthday party happening in the next room. We can't get carried away here."

"Always so serious," he said to her as he lightly kissed her neck. She almost gave in if it weren't for the lingering thought that any of their relatives could catch them snogging out here.

"Later, love," she assured him as she pulled out of his reach. A few minutes more and she would have forgotten where she was. She took his hand and entered the sitting room again. She went to give Astoria and Hermione hugs.

"I'm so sorry about them. Rest assured that they are getting punished after this party," Discordia said to Hermione about the twins and Rose's mishap. Hermione nodded. Slowly everyone greeted Discordia and asked her if everything was okay. She assured everyone that she was and that she would tell them about the appointment later. Arthur brought his youngest grandson to her. Discordia took Killian from him and held them against her shoulder. She heard him give a slight baby yawn, and knew that he would be asleep in moments. Unlike any of his other siblings, Killian slept a lot. It was a nice change from the trials the other four had given George and Discordia.

A pop was heard throughout the room and Lacey, their house elf, announced that it was time for dinner. The large family trudged out of the sitting room into the rather large dining room where two tables were set up. One table was high and meant for the adults, while another was about half as tall and meant for the children to eat their meal. There were almost as many children as adults. The entire family was in attendance which meant that there were twenty-four adults and twenty children, and one baby. They were a big family, and George was thankful that Vesperus had blessed Discordia and him with this mansion. He wasn't sure how else they would get together if it weren't for it. There were too many of them to fit at the Burrow, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were still very weary of going to Malfoy Manor. It wasn't that the Burrow couldn't be bigger. George was so proud that his father had managed to perfect the flying car and now sold Weasley-Malfoy Stratus Cars with his father-in-law. His parents had saved some of the money, shared it, and travelled with it, but they couldn't bring themselves to change the home they raised their children in. George could understand. He still had the flat above the shop, a flat that he built with his twin. Discordia had told him to keep it and if he needed to be close to his dead twin he could stay there. George was thankful that she was so wonderful and understanding.

"Discordia, you must tell us why you were at St. Mungo's," Narcissa insisted and it brought George out of his thoughts.

"Well, George and I are pregnant, again," she mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Molly asked. She was further down the table.

"We're having another baby," Discordia said loud enough for the table to hear. All of them stopped. All of the Malfoys rolled their eyes while the Weasleys were delighted.

"I thought Killian was going to be your last," Draco said to her.

"I thought so too," Discordia said, but not sadly. She was actually glad to be having another child. She and Hazelle were out-numbered when it came to boys in the house. She hoped she was having a girl, but would be happy as long as the baby was healthy. Her one experience with Fred had been enough for a lifetime.

* * *

Once all their guests had left and given them mixed congratulations for the news, Discordia and George set out to rounding their children into bed.

"Fred and Lee, I will meet you up in your room. We still have a punishment to discuss," Discordia informed them. They hung their heads and walked up the stairs to their shared room. Weasley Hall was large enough for them to have their own rooms, but the one time Discordia and George had tried to do that, they would end up in one another's room anyway. So they gave up and just put them back in the same bedroom.

George found Hazelle asleep on the couch in the sitting room. He gently lifted her and carried her up the stairs. He walked down to the farthest door on the left. Inside Hazelle's room, George gently laid her down on the purple and silver satin sheets. He tucked them up to her chin as she rolled to her side.

He went back downstairs to see if his wife needed assistance with Ulric and Killian. By the time he got down there it was empty. She must have taken care of their two youngest sons and was now up in the twins' room deciding on a punishment. George would rather have gone to their bedroom to wait for her, but knew she'd be angry if he didn't come hear his sons' sentence.

"There will be no riding brooms with Uncle Harry for the next month," Discordia was telling them as he entered the room.

"And don't you take them out there either, just because I said Uncle Harry, doesn't mean it won't apply to you or any other of your relatives as well," she lectured George. He wondered why he always got yelled at with the twins. It was like the woman thought he was giving them instructions to do the things they did, which he wasn't. He just nodded in her direction. George thought it best to avoid an argument if he wanted to consider the interlude they had in the hallway earlier. Nothing deters his Cordy from the mood like an argument.

"Alright, now to bed with you both," she said as she gave them hugs and kisses. No matter how mad she was at them, she never failed to give them their goodnight hugs and kisses. It was a testament to how much she loved her children. George followed suit by giving both his sons pats on the head and telling them goodnight.

Discordia and George went up another flight of steps and down a hallway to their room. The third floor of Weasley Hall was made up of a nursery room and the master suite. It was a convenience for them because it made them close to the children as babies, but gave them privacy as they got older.

George shut and locked their door behind them, and watched as Discordia immediately started to take off her trousers so that she could dress for bed. He snuck up on her and lightly kissed her neck.

"What's this for?" She asked at the pleasant surprise.

"Just finishing our excursion in the hallway earlier," he told her as his hands snaked their way to the band of her knickers. Discordia knew that trying to fight him off would be a losing battle, and she was okay with that.

* * *

George and Discordia were waiting for the Healer to come back with results. Discordia had insisted that this month's check-up have another test to see if they were having twins. If they were, Discordia would have to eat her words about not having a Quidditch team's worth of kids. She really hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

"Nervous?" George asked. He was listening to her shallow breathing.

"No," she lied.

"I think you are Cordy. I think you're nervous you're going to be wrong," George taunted. Discordia lightly hit his chest.

"Well George and Discordia, you will be having a second set of twins," Jenna McCord, their Healer of almost five years, informed them.

"I believe that will put us at seven kids," George teased. Discordia harrumphed and gave all of her attention to Jenna.

"Are they healthy?" She asked.

"As of right now, they are perfect, but we will keep checking on them every month. If there is a problem we will catch it before the birth," Jenna assured them. After Fred, the Healer had been overly cautious with the two of them. She made a large salary just from them alone. George had made Jenna a deal. If she agreed to be their personal Healer, then he would pay her fifty galleons a week. She had agreed because she had taken a liking to his family. She still worked for Mungo's, but if something was wrong with one of the Weasley children, then she was the first to be called. It was an ego booster. Especially when Draco Malfoy hired her as well for his own son on the recommendation that Discordia Weasley gave her.

Discordia was glad to hear Jenna say that they were healthy. However, it didn't stop her from worrying about what would happen when they were born. Hazelle, Ulric, and Killian had been one hundred percent healthy when they were born, but they were also single births. Discordia was concerned that it would be another disaster with another set of twins.

George was going to pester Discordia, but thought better of it when he saw how drained she looked. Somehow, he knew what was on her mind.

"They'll be fine. Jenna will monitor them every month. She promises to do different tests to make sure we know long before a problem occurs," George comforted her. Discordia agreed with him. She knew he was right.


	18. In Which There is a Malfoy Christmas &

**Chapter Eighteen: In Which There Is a Malfoy Christmas and a Weasley Christmas**

George was getting ready for Christmas Eve with the Malfoys. It was one of his most hated traditions. They all gathered at Malfoy Manor and his in-laws sneered at him. Discordia was lucky that he loved her with more than his life otherwise he would not endure this torture every year.

"Daddy!" George heard a squeal outside the master suite's door. He opened it to find one of his three-year-old daughters being pinned by his six-year-old son.

"Ulric, what are you doing?" He asked in a stern voice.

Ulric immediately jumped away from his sister and shook his head. George looked at his daughter for information.

"Fred and Lee gave me something for Christmas, Daddy," Chloe said in her small voice. George still wasn't sure what that had to do with what was just occurring between his two children.

"Dad! They gave her my knight from my Wizard's Chess!" Ulric whined, "And she won't give it back!"

"Fred and Lee gave it to me," Chloe defended in her three-year-old logic.

"Chloe, you have to give it back to Ulric. It wasn't Fred or Lee's to give you," he resolved. She threw the knight at Ulric and stomped her foot.

Right then Discordia emerged from their bathroom in a new dress. Part of the Malfoy tradition was to wear stuffy high-society clothes to family dinner. George was opposed to this for his own reasons, but Discordia usually made it worth his while.

"Is it okay?" She asked her husband. Discordia had picked the dress out with George specifically in mind. She knew that he loved her in red, and so she picked the burgundy, strapless A-line to keep him cheery during Malfoy holiday festivities.

"It's perfect," he assured her. Chloe and Ulric made blanching noises behind them. All of their kids usually behaved that way when their parents openly showed affection in front of them. Discordia laughed. She hoped that one day they all got to experience the same kind of love that she had for George.

"Mum! Dad! Uncle Draco is here and he's saying we're late!" Lee screamed up the stairs to his parents.

"Oi, can't wait," George grumbled. Discordia gave him a kiss.

"Ew, Mum!" Lee exclaimed as he retreated back down the steps.

"Well I guess we better get the torture started," George said to her as he gave Ulric and Chloe a look that said they needed to get moving.

Discordia rolled her eyes at him. Spending time with her family was not as awful as George made it seem.

"Ah there you both are," Draco greeted them when they reached the sitting room, "Are we sure we have all of your children?"

Discordia surveyed the room and did a quick head count. Three redheads, three brunettes, and a strawberry blonde were all present. She nodded to Draco, and he headed back into the fireplace. He used a bit of Floo powder and went back to the Manor.

"Weasley check," George instructed. Fred and Lee stood in front of Discordia and she checked their dress robes and hair. When she was satisfied they looked as best they could, she let them follow Draco into the Floo. The same procedure was done with Hazelle, Ulric, and Killian. George and Discordia checked their youngest daughters and took one each to Floo to the Manor.

They arrived in the guest parlor. George had been coming here for the last nine years for Christmas Eve so he knew the way from this parlor to the dining room. He set Chloe down and took her small hand in his. They made their way down to the dining hall.

Once there, Scorpius jumped from his seat and ran to greet Hazelle. They were just like their parents. They constantly argued, but they were best friends at the same time. Discordia smiled. Astoria stood to greet her. They hugged each other. She repeated the actions with her sister, mother, aunt, and sister-in-law. George went around and greeted everyone as well. Lucius greeted him coldly.

"George, my boy, how are you?" Vesperus addressed him as if he didn't just see him last week. George nodded his good health and was sucked into a conversation Vesperus was having with Mithras.

Discordia watched as her father and brother took over her husband. She shook her head because that meant that she had to get their children situated at a table that was specifically set up for the younger generation of Malfoys.

"Why do they always do this to me?" She asked Astoria.

"Because they can," Astoria replied with a laugh.

"I can help you with them if you want Aunt Cordy," Romano suggested. Discordia looked at him and still couldn't believe that he was seventeen. She could remember the days when he was just as young as any of her own children.

"That would be appreciated Rom," she thanked him and he took Roxanne from her hands.

"I think Uncle George would rather be over here," Vinnie said as he pointed to where George was standing with a frown on his face.

"You're probably right Vinnie. Now how about you tell me about your third year at Hecate while we get the little ones at the table?"

"Okay," he said before launching into a long explanation about all the extra subjects he was taking. Discordia just listened as he chattered away about Ancient Runes, Greek Mythology and Modern Magic, and many others. She smiled as he helped Chloe into one of the chairs.

"Thank you for helping your aunt for me Vinnie," George said as he approached the pair.

"It was no problem Uncle George," Vinnie told him. George gave him a pat on the head. Vinnie was probably his favorite Malfoy nephew, if not his favorite nephew all around.

"How's school?" George asked him.

Vinnie repeated his explanation to his uncle before his mother dragged him away. George stifled a laugh when he saw how displeased Vinnie was to be brought over to Lucius to discuss dress robes. He agreed with his nephew that there were better conversations with warmer people he could be enjoying elsewhere.

"Poor Vin," Discordia commented.

"Yes, you should have seen his face when he realized where Nicola was steering him," George told her.

Their conversation about Vinnie's misfortune was cut short due to a scream at the children's table. Discordia hesitated to even guess at the culprits.

"Discordia, your sons have terrorized my daughter," her sister announced. George and Discordia immediately knew which two sons to look at.

"Such improper children because they are Weasleys, almost as obnoxious as their red hair," Lucius commented the same as he did every year when the twins create Christmas Eve mischief.

Discordia rolled her eyes. Everyone ignored this statement, including Draco, because everyone thought the jokes were delightful when they weren't the center of the prank.

Lyra, Duellona's six-year-old daughter, now had bright green hair and the twins weren't sure how to fix it.

Rom and Vinnie suppressed their giggles because Nicola kept shooting them looks. Discordia almost didn't want to scold her boys because she knew Lyra could be a rotten cow, even being only six. Unfortunately, Duellona would have made a huge deal if she didn't.

"Fred, Lee, that was very wrong of you," she said in a peculiar voice. The boys were confused because it was not her usual mad tone.

"We'll discuss a punishment later when we are not at a family affair," George added and confused the twins even more. Fred and Lee had never received a punishment from their father.

Dinner was uneventful, but then it was time for presents and even Romano at seventeen couldn't contain his excitement.

Draco used his wands to separate and levitate presents. The children had five each. As Roxanne and Chloe were the youngest, they were allowed to open first. It continued down the line until Romano was able to open all five of his.

By eleven, most of George and Discordia's children were asleep in random places around the Manor. It was a chore to wake them all up and get them back to Weasley Hall, but they would appreciate it when they woke up in their own beds. Christmas morning was very special to them.

* * *

George woke with Discordia sprawled along his chest, Chloe was curled against his left side, and Roxanne was curled into her. He smiled at his life. _Happy Christmas Fred,_ George thought as he tried to stretch around his wife and daughters to not wake them. He knew if he stirred the girls, then the whole family would have to rush downstairs to open presents. George wanted another hour or so of quiet and sleep for Discordia. He knew she didn't sleep nearly as much being a mother of seven and having a demanding position at the Ministry. Greece constantly praised her with its successful changes and George knew it was true, but it was giving her little time for the essentials.

Before he left their room, he looked at his wife and daughters while they adjusted to his missing presence in the bed. George was happy. He never thought he would ever feel complete after Fred's death, but he did now. He had a beautiful woman to share his life with, seven great kids, and a family that was glad to see him this cheerful.

He was still in his workroom on the first floor when he heard a battalion of feet come down the front hall stairs.

"Dad, where are you? It's time for presents!" Hazelle yelled from the sitting room with the Christmas tree.

"I'll be there in a second!" He shouted back to her. He left his piles of paperwork for the shop on his desk and made his way to the family's private sitting room. George laughed. Fred was probably mocking him knowing that he had a house with a 'private family sitting room.'

"What's so funny Dad?" Fred asked.

"Nothing kid, let's get in there before your sisters have fits," he said as he tousled the boy's hair and followed him into the room.

"There you are. I wondered where you had gone," Discordia said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Christmas."

"Yeah Mum, it's Christmas, can you not kiss?" Lee asked.

"Oh hush and go pass out the presents," she said to him. She took a seat on a couch while Fred and Lee passed out the multitude of presents to each of their siblings. As much as George wanted to spoil all seven of them rotten, he made sure that he and Discordia didn't. He preferred having them understand that everything should not be handed to them just because they were slightly wealthy. Discordia agreed with him and a lot of their presents were practical things instead of lavish things.

"A Cannons jumper!" Ulric shouted as he pulled it over his head. George chuckled. Ron's influence on his six-year-old son was evident in his poor choice of Quidditch teams.

"Uncle Ron's going to be happy to see that," George said to his son as he straightened the jumper on his son. They were due at the Burrow in a few hours for Christmas Day with the Weasleys.

"Hurry up with the rest of these presents," Discordia told them, "We have to be at the Burrow in a few hours which means we all have to wash up and get ready." The kids opened things quicker. They loved visiting the Burrow.

Once everyone had been washed and dressed, they were set to Floo to the Burrow. It took a few moments to get everyone there and Molly hugged every one of them as they came into her kitchen. George smiled once his mother let him go. He preferred this setting to the Malfoys anytime.

"Happy Christmas!" Molly greeted happily.

"Happy Christmas Grandmum," Fred and Lee responded together. The other children wished her the same. Arthur joined them in the kitchen to greet his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren.

The Burrow was completely full. The kitchen was enchanted to expand to fit the whole family as it was every year. Everyone welcomed one another as best they could with thirty-five people to greet.

"It's time for lunch," Molly told everyone and they all sat at respective spots at the table. There was still one empty seat even after sixteen years next to George. No one had the heart to take it. George glanced at the seat, and thought, _No matter what you're still with us Fred._ Discordia gave his hand a squeeze. He lightly did the same back. It was his way of silently telling her that he was fine. The loss of his twin had finally dwindled to a very small ache that sprung up at odd moments.

They all loved Molly's meal, and were soon escaping to the living room where presents would be opened.

"Patience please," Hermione said to her son as Hugo went running to the Christmas tree. He didn't listen and went right to a set of packages that were clearly toy brooms. She shook her head because everyone knew that Harry was getting all the kids that were between six and Hogwarts age brooms this year. He wanted them to know how to fly because it had saved his life more than once.

"There's one for me Mum!" Hugo screamed in delight.

"Hugo, wait," Hermione scolded again.

"Here kiddo," Harry handed him the one with his name on it. He continued to call the names of everyone else that had a broom.

"Dominique, Lucy, Savannah, James, Rose, Louis, Fred, Lee, Al, Hazelle, Lily, Katie, and Ulric, you all have a broom too."

Thirteen kids came rushing forward to take their presents. They ripped them open hastily and began screaming to use them right now. Harry said that he would take them out back after everyone opened their presents.

It took an hour to finish with the gifts, and by then all the kids were antsy to get outside to try flying their new brooms. Discordia looked at her four with brooms anxiously.

"Don't worry, love, they don't fly very high, and Harry's a really good teacher. They will be fine," George reassured her. Discordia nodded even though she had a foreboding feeling. She watched as Harry took each of the kids one at a time and taught them how to fly only three or four feet above the ground.

The twins took their turn and the joy on their faces was enough to calm Discordia a tiny bit. They landed and put their brooms over by the shed.

"Ahhh!" A voice wailed, and Discordia turned to see Roxanne unsteadily flying on one of the twins' brooms. She rushed over to her daughter.

"Harry!" Discordia screamed. She watched as he hurried onto his own broom to try and catch his niece. He wasn't quick enough and Roxanne crashed hard into a tree. She fell limp to the ground and Discordia's heart leapt into her throat. She never wanted to go through another Mungo's experience with one of her children again.

"Daddy, I don't want to be alone in here," Chloe said to George once they had finally gotten the kids home and in bed. Roxanne would be okay; she just had to heal at St. Mungo's for a couple of nights.

"Are you scared without Rox?" George asked his three-year-old. She nodded her head. He smiled at her and decided he would share something with her that he's never told anyone else.

"I know how you feel. When Uncle Fred died, I never thought that I would be able to be alone. I thought that I was going to die without him. After awhile, I would talk to him in my head. You have a bond with Rox that you'll never lose. I promise. I know because I know what Uncle Fred's response was to every conversation I ever had with him after he died," George explained to her.

"So we're still going to be twins even if she's hurt?"

"Sweetie, you'll always be twins," George assured her as he kissed her head and turned the light off to her room.

Discordia was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Did you ever talk to Fred about me?" She asked, knowing that George wouldn't be upset by her eavesdropping.

"All the time."


	19. E: In Which the Twins Go to Hogwarts &

_**Author's Note: This is it. I'm sad to see it end even though it took me nearly a year to write. That's what happens when it's your last year as an Elementary Education student and you have Student Teaching to worry about. I'm glad I had this story to write and forget about my troubles for awhile. A sequel-type story is in the workings that will feature the adventures of our favorite Weasley children...and possibly their cousins. Thanks to those who read and those who reviewed. If it weren't for you this story would not have been a success and one of my favorites to write.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Epilogue: In Which the Twins Go to Hogwarts and Send Discordia a Present**

"Fred! Lee! Get down here now, we're running late!" Discordia yelled up to her son. It was September first and they were running late. George headed into the entranceway of Weasley Hall and asked if Discordia needed something.

"Yes, I need you to get your sons before they miss the train to school!" She screeched and George was sorry he asked. He went up the stairs to his eldest sons' bedroom.

"Fred, Lee, are you two ready yet? Your mother is going nutters. She thinks we're going to be late, but we have the cars so that won't happen. However, it would be nice if you moved it along so she stopped yelling at people," he said to them.

"We will…" Fred started.

"Be right out," Lee finished. George heard laughter and shook his head. He hoped they weren't being too horrible.

Fred and Lee were just finishing setting up a prank that would turn Hazelle's hair bright pink. They were not leaving before this was finished. The boys quickly brought it into Hazelle's lavatory, and rushed downstairs with their owls and trunks.

"Do you want to miss the train?" Discordia asked them. They both shook their heads. "Alright, then, do you have everything?" They nodded in unison.

"Well then we should head to King's Cross," George interrupted. All of their siblings were ready as well. They were just coming with to say goodbye, or in Hazelle's case, whine about why she couldn't go.

The family climbed into their two Weasley-Malfoy Stratus Cars and began the journey to King's Cross. Fred and Lee sat in the back seat of the car their father was driving and chattered.

"Dad, do you think…" Lee started to ask.

"…that we'll be in Gryffindor?" Fred finished.

"Of course you will, you're exactly like you're Uncle Fred and I," George assured them. He had no doubt in his mind that his two oldest sons were going to be causing hell in the Gryffindor tower this school year. He was certain that the other kids from his family already in Gryffindor would be entertained by their antics. At least, he remembered it being that way for him and Fred when they were in school.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Ulric chimed in from beside the twins.

"You have a few years before you'll find out," George said to him.

Ulric huffed and the rest of the flight was uneventful.

At the station, they had to inconspicuously get nine people through the barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾ without the Muggles noticing. It's a daunting task, but they managed to do it without anyone being suspicious.

The rest of the family with their children was gathered on the platform already. Harry was bent whispering to his youngest son, Albus, who would be starting this year along with the twins. Ron and Hermione were there with Rose for the same reason. Louis, Bill and Fleur's youngest, approached the twins.

"Are you two nervous?" He asked the pair.

"No," they chimed in unison. Louis shook his head. He was nervous. He didn't know if he'd end up in Gryffindor with his oldest sister, Victoire, in Ravenclaw with Dominique, or somewhere else entirely.

When Albus had finished talking to his dad, he joined the three of them. They were off to the side watching the rest of their family mingle.

"What were you talking to Uncle Harry about?" Louis inquired. He had a nosy disposition. Every Weasley was used to it so they didn't really mind when he asked intrusive questions.

"Nothing, he just was saying something about the Houses," Albus answered.

"Dad told us we're going to be sorted into Gryffindor," the twins said proudly together. Albus nodded his head.

"I probably will be, too," he answered in a voice that wasn't so sure.

"I might be in Gryffindor, but I could be in Ravenclaw. I'm brilliant, like my mum," Rose chimed into the conversation. The other four rolled their eyes at her obvious lack of modesty, a trait that was not inherited from their aunt.

"Scorpius!" The five of them heard Hazelle shout to Fred and Lee's maternal cousin. This time Rose joined in the rolling of eyes. Fred and Lee didn't hate their cousin, but they didn't jump for joy at the sight of him either. The rest of the Weasley grandchildren tended to agree with them.

"Kids! The train's ready to go!" Hermione shouted toward their group. The five returned to kisses and hugs from their parents (something they would have preferred not to do on their first day of school) and boarded the train. Rose, Louis, Albus, Fred, and Lee all found a compartment together and anxiously awaited their arrival to Hogwarts.

* * *

Discordia and George had just gotten their youngest girls to bed when there was a rap at the master suite's bedroom. Discordia recognized the owl as Fred's.

"George, I think our sons sent us a letter about where they were Sorted," Discordia said as she went to the window. As she opened it, she noticed that a second owl, Lee's, was with the first and carrying a very large package between the two.

"Oi, what's that?" George asked as the two owls hooted wildly to be relieved of the heavy object. Discordia opened the letter and recognized Fred's writing immediately. She held it between her and George so that they could both read it.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You'll be proud to know that we were sorted into Gryffindor. Just like you said Dad! Rose is in Ravenclaw with her big brain. I still think you should have let Lee and I find out if it was in her hair._

George chuckled.

_Albus and Louis were sorted into Gryffindor with us. We think it's brilliant!_

"Why don't they say where Scorpius was sorted?" Discordia asked. George shook his head and encouraged her to continue reading.

_Scorpius is in Slytherin. Like there was any chance of him not ending up there. That's about all that Lee and I have to report._

_Love,_

_Us_

_P.S. Attached to Mischief and Mayhem is a present for Mum. We know you never went to Hogwarts so we sent you a token._

Discordia looked at George and smiled. She had gotten a present from her boys. She quickly tore away the wrapping and was utterly horrified to find a toilet seat.


	20. Author's Note

_Author's Note: The new Weasley story is up and it's called Growing up Weasley. Go check it out if you liked this story!_


End file.
